<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Much For An Heir's Heart? by Agent_Kay_Keesha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184321">How Much For An Heir's Heart?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Kay_Keesha/pseuds/Agent_Kay_Keesha'>Agent_Kay_Keesha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Kay_Keesha/pseuds/Agent_Kay_Keesha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~~~ "You're looking in the wrong place for my love,<br/>Don't think because you're with me this is real." ~~~</p>
<p>For people who knew what is going on in the corporate world knew that danger meant Zayn Malik in a designer suit. A corporate raider, and when he sets his sights on a company, it's his, by hook or by crook.<br/>He sets his eyes on Tomlinson Wardrobes and Harry Styles is assigned to him as his assistant.<br/>To his amazement, Harry learns that his dangerously sexy boss is the long-lost heir of the company.<br/>And then Zayn did the unthinkable: He proposed Harry with something quite hard to resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Liam Payne, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Xander Ritz/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crossing Paths With The Kissy-mole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The people around the boardroom table reeked of power and wealth and the tension looming over the room was concerning.</p><p>The huge panoramic windows which blended well with the aura of the room offered Zayn to take in the breathtaking view of the city while giving the Tomlinsons a moment for the bombshell he just dropped on them.</p><p>Zayn never thought he'd be sitting in this very boardroom discussing business with The Tomlinsons, but life sure is packed with both pleasant and unpleasant surprises.</p><p>"Zayn... Malik?" Charlotte Tomlinson spoke, a bit unsure if she should proceed with the conversation just yet. He gave an abrupt nod as she settled down.</p><p>Zayn glanced at them in leisure study. He identified each in turn: Louis Tomlinson, Chief Financial Officer; his sister, Charlotte Tomlinson Prince; and her husband, Sam Prince and the current CEO of The Tomlinsons Wardrobes; and Simon Cowell, the company secretary.</p><p>Zayn didn't fail to notice the crisp business suits, the air of sophistication and privilege radiating as if they were born for it.</p><p>He shoved his not-so-professional bitterness out of his mind and focused on his game plan instead- sizing up the opponents.</p><p>The similarities between Louis and Charlotte were obvious: the light brown hair, the blue eyes. The only striking difference was, while Charlotte's eyes held optimistic caution, Louis Tomlinson's were exuding outright hostility. It was showing in every movement and gesture the man behaved within his thousand-dollar suit.</p><p>Zayn glanced across the room to where Simon Cowell sat. The two younger men, Sam and Louis, were now on their feet behind him as if standing gave them a psychological advantage.</p><p>Zayn had used that tactic more than a couple dozen times before.</p><p>"Your secretary, Taryn sent in the documents as well as the DNA tests yesterday," Sam Prince spoke up indicating to the others that they should take a seat now.</p><p>"And?" Zayn questioned the other two men.</p><p>" It turns out you are Yaser Malik's son."</p><p>They released a collective breath. The air got just as chilly with most of the freeze coming from the other two men who had battled for the CEO's position after Johannah's death.</p><p>Zayn steeled his features to betray nothing. Emotions meant vulnerability which the enemies could exploit you with at any point. Show nothing, reveal nothing.</p><p>"So Johannah was right all along," Charlotte finally said.</p><p>Sam shrugged. "Looks like it."</p><p>She frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but Louis interrupted.</p><p>"We asked you here to discuss a few things. One, your plans for Tomlinsons'." Louis spoke with an even tone, almost like hiding the emotional turmoil beneath. "And we'd like to make an offer for your shares."</p><p>Zayn stifled with surprise. Interesting. "I'm not selling."</p><p>"You haven't heard our bid."</p><p>"I don't need to."</p><p>"Listen, Malik. If this is about payback or revenge--"</p><p>"Why would it be?" Zayn raised an eyebrow.</p><p>The men exchanged glances at each other, regrouping. Charlotte finally said slowly, "See it from our side. You and Ryan Reynolds are close. There's been a long history of animosity between him and Johannah--"</p><p>Zayn smiled, an action he knew would throw them off balance. "Not my problem. I'm sure you have had me researched. So you know I don't let personal feelings stand in the way."</p><p>"What about Edwards Financials?" Sam asked.</p><p>Zayn paused, letting the nail sink in without showing it'd hit a sore spot. "That was over six years ago. And it wasn't my company."</p><p>"But you were accused of inside trading," Louis probed, his keen eyes unwavering.</p><p>Zayn eased back in the leather chair and stretched his legs out, a calculated show of indifference. "Accused. Not charged."</p><p>"You lost millions. The CEO fired you."</p><p>"And I returned the favour eighteen months later when I bought them out. Look, we can go over my chequered history for hours, but it doesn't change the facts. The way I see it, you have two choices. Fight me for the claim, which would tie us up in court for years, and see the shares fall piece by piece. Or work with me on this. Tomlinson Wardrobes has a problem. Besides your failure at plugging the press leak, the company has been floundering since Johannah's death. Share prices are dropping. The power struggle between you--" he nodded to Sam "and you," then Louis, "is unsettling the board, not to mention your shareholders. They're getting antsy."</p><p>"How do you know that?" demanded Louis.</p><p>"I make it my business to know." Before Louis could interject, Zayn held up a hand. "I plan to fix that."</p><p>"Why?" Louis asked, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Because I can."</p><p>"I meant--"</p><p>"I know what you meant. Like it or not, Johannah made me a beneficiary. You're worried that Tomlinson Wardrobes will collapse? I can fix it. It isn't personal. It's business."</p><p>"So, to you, it's all business?" Charlotte asked softly.</p><p>"Well, it's certainly not about family bonding."</p><p>He didn't miss the fleeting flash of confusion as her eyes met Sam's briefly.</p><p>"So what's the plan?" Sam said smoothly.</p><p>Zayn sized him up. Sam Prince looked hard, with a reputation to match. He'd been Johannah's surrogate son; the only one deemed worthy of Tomlinsons Wardrobes' responsibilities. The man probably felt threatened. Hell, they all did.</p><p>Hardly surprising, Zayn traded on his unpredictable reputation; it sent fear and respect into the hearts of his adversaries and made them careless.</p><p>That's how he won.</p><p>He looked back at Charlotte, who'd been staring at him in silence. When he met her sharp blue eyes, she refused to look away.</p><p>"You are the spitting image of Yaser," she said now. Zayn frowned, thrown by such a personal comment. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Should he thank her? Ignore it? He opted for the easiest one.</p><p>"Malik genes."</p><p>Charlotte hesitated. "You know we all thought Johannah was out of her mind and just bluffing," she finally said. "I just can't believe you're alive."</p><p>He lifted his eyebrows and gave her a small, wry smile. "In the flesh."</p><p>Charlotte paused, a moment too long.</p><p>"You have something to say," Zayn said calmly. "Just go ahead and say it."</p><p>"Don't you have questions about family?" she asked curiously. "About Johannah? Yaser?"</p><p>"Not particularly. I have a very efficient research department."</p><p>"So where have you been for the last twenty years?" Louis asked tightly.</p><p>"Belfast first. Then when I was about ten, Birmingham."</p><p>"And?" Charlotte prompted. Zayn let them dangle for a few seconds before conceding, "I was kidnapped, by Johannah's housekeeper and her boyfriend. Two months after the ransom note, around midnight, their car crashed into the River Thames, few kilometres from--"</p><p>"Windsor, yes, we've read the police report," Louis interrupted. "Everyone assumed you'd drowned in the crash and floated out to sea."</p><p>"Tricia Brannan was driving by when the car crashed. She pulled me free."</p><p>"And kept you."</p><p>The scorn in Louis' voice sent a fierce surge of protectiveness straight to Zayn's chest. "Don't judge what you don't know," he warned softly, piercing the older man with a very stern look.</p><p>Silence abruptly fell.</p><p>"We need to know more if we're to prepare a press release," Charlotte finally said, then paused as a shadow passed over Zayn's features. "You don't trust us."</p><p>"I don't trust anyone."</p><p>"That's a nice attitude to have," Louis muttered.</p><p>Zayn raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the one with the press leak here."</p><p>Louis tensed as Prince spoke up, "You know the press will fill in the blanks with whatever they find."</p><p>"True or not," Louis added.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Despite a thorough going over, Zayn was determined not to give anything away under everyone's searching eyes. Charlotte's small sigh a few seconds later was the only indication he'd won.</p><p>Simon spoke up, he rose and withdrew a piece of paper from a folder. "As Yaser's firstborn, you are now the recipient of a considerable amount of wealth." The man handed the paper to Zayn. "You now own about the third of Johannah's shares- fifty-one per cent divided equally between you, Sam and Louis. You also own Yaser's Mahala mansion, Barkhat, although Waliyha Malik is residing there for now. The remainder of Johannah's assets- personal investments, artworks, cash- is now divided between yourself and Louis."</p><p>Zayn studied the details in silence, pausing only to chance a glance at Charlotte. Even Johannah's rumoured lover had come away with a seven-figure sum, yet her daughter, the wife of her surrogate son Sam Prince, nothing. Worse, Johannah has publicly and privately humiliated Charlotte with the gifting of his Bondi beach house to Louis. The house where her father had drowned.</p><p>"Now," Louis kept his cool, "just how are you planning to help the company?"</p><p>Zayn gave him the once-over, only mildly surprised when the other man, just like his sister, refused to break eye contact.</p><p>These Tomlinsons were tough.</p><p>"First, I need to get up to speed with all the aspects of Tomlinsons Wears, starting with the financials and corporate structure. Then, I'll hold a meeting with the board and shareholders to reassure them of my commitment."</p><p>"Are you planning to commit?" Sam asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Or are you going to break up the company after the shares stabilise?"</p><p>"How can I? I don't have a controlling interest."</p><p>"That's never stopped you before."</p><p>Zayn studied Sam Prince with renewed respect. But the thing is Zayn still didn't know these people. He'd been in similar situations, one that involved family, tradition and high emotion. You had to tread lightly. Be diplomatic, get them onside with a small truth, at least.</p><p>"For now, I'm committed."</p><p>"That's not good enough," Simon snapped. "Johannah and Yaser built this up from nothing. They weren't saints, but they loved this company. They put their life into it, making it a successful international brand name. Their wish was to see it continue with their families." The older man thumped the table with a clenched fist for emphasis. "Afte all these years, they never stopped believing you were alive somewhere. Even refused to put up a gravestone in your name. That's how damned stubborn and committed they were. And look- they were right. Don't you think you owe their memory- your family- more than a 'for now'?"</p><p>The impassioned speech made as much impact on Zayn as a feather on the hard floor, he'd heard it all before, seen enough pleading, threatening, and bargaining to let it not matter.</p><p>"This is not about the newly uncovered ties with Yaser Malik and the company. I don't want or need the complexity of it all."</p><p>"So why are you doing it?" Louis asked.</p><p>Zayn smiled thinly, "To make money."</p><p>"You are a billionaire. How much more do you need?" Charlotte asked, her eyes astute.</p><p>Way too personal. Zayn crossed his arms and met her gaze head-on. "Take my offer or not. You're quite welcome to maintain the status quo and let that press leak go unfound, watch the stock price drop, the shareholders pull out..."</p><p>"Or take chances with you," Sam finished.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>He rose to give them their thinking time and strode over to the cabinet to pour a glass of water, sipping slowly and enjoying the magnificent view stretched in front of him, unmindful of the hushed discussion at the other end of the room.</p><p>For a week he'd immersed himself in this family- their history, their investments, even the salaciously unreliable gossip. He might be related to them on paper, but loyalty doesn't come with some mere words on paper. There were only four people he trusted: his secretary; his chief of security; Ryan, who had voiced multiple warnings to watch his back. And his mother. The contradiction in it is, for someone who had terrible trust issues, he'd placed it with a woman who'd been living a lie.</p><p>"Okay," Sam said at length. "Under one condition."</p><p>Zayn turned his back to the window, placing the glass in his hand on the cabinet. "Which is?"</p><p>"No official announcements until we're good and ready."</p><p>Zayn quirked an eyebrow. "And your reasoning is...?"</p><p>"You. The speculation alone will be enough to drop stock prices."</p><p>Zayn smiled humourlessly. "And it conveniently stops anything from leaking out... unless one of you is the source."</p><p>Louis visibly raged, but Charlotte put a hand on his arm. "Your identity stays with us until we all agree on where and when to announce it," she said smoothly. "Not even the assistant we've assigned to you knows."</p><p>Excellent. A company mouthpiece to spout the latest platitudes about Tomlinsons'.</p><p>"Have you informed your solicitors and the private investigator?" Zayn asked.</p><p>"We've called the PI off," Sam said.</p><p>Zayn nodded. "So let's see what I can dig up on this leak before we start making anything official. A week, maybe two should do it."</p><p>"Once people start seeing you here, it'll be hard to avoid speculation," Charlotte said.</p><p>"Which is why we've given you an office on the executive floor. Limited access. High security," Sam added.</p><p>"I don't need an office. But I will need complete access to your records."</p><p>"It's already done." Bitterness tinged Louis' words. How much had it cost him to agree to that? For a brief second, Zayn almost felt sorry for him. It disappeared when Louis fixed him a cold glare. He saw enmity written in every muscle on the man's face.</p><p>"The only people who know the truth are family," Charlotte added.</p><p>Family. Zayn's gut tightened at the word, but outwardly he just nodded.</p><p>"Daniaal will want to meet you," Charlotte said. "He's--"</p><p>"Yaser's nephew. Runs a blogging channel and owns a ten per cent share. He's currently in the States on business."</p><p>"He's your cousin," Charlotte added calmly. "Then there's Waliyha."</p><p>Zayn heard the warmth in her voice, saw the emotion that briefly softened Charlotte's expression before she blinked it away.</p><p>He took a breath, quickly recovering with, "It's not necessary."</p><p>By the look on Charlotte's face, he knew his response fell far short of acceptable. Well, hell. It wasn't his dream situation, either.</p><p>Prince said, "You'll have access to the internal filing and e-mail systems, plus a master key card to the building." He punched a number into the phone. "You understand that no files can leave the building, nor are there to be any unauthorised copies made."</p><p>"Naturally," Zayn said smoothly.</p><p>Sam continued. "The elevator on the far right is executive use only. It takes you to the basement, so there'll be no chance meetings with other staff. Your assistant, Harry Styles, is outside."</p><p>I guess this means the meeting's over. "I'll need the current financials."</p><p>"I'll send them up," Louis stated curtly. He was the first to rise, striding over to the door and yanking it open. "Welcome to Tomlinsons'."</p><p>Harry Styles waited as everyone exited the boardroom. Louis, Sam and Simon were deep in discussion as they strode to the elevator. Nothing new there. They lived and breathed Tomlinson Wardrobes.</p><p>Then Zayn Malik emerged, and the seriousness of his state flipped his belly.</p><p>It's nervousness. That's all.</p><p>Zayn spotted him and gave a small, humourless smile. "Mr Styles."</p><p>His softly murmured name tackled a breath of warm anticipation over his skin, one he quickly covered up by straightening the file in his arms. "Mr Malik--" he held out his hand "--I'm Harry Styles. I'm to be your assistant for the duration of your stay."</p><p>They shook hands. Harry felt Zayn's long fingers wrap around his own. At that moment, Harry felt his skin heated with the contact. It wasn't the power, but something more seductive. Confidence? Control?</p><p>Intimacy.</p><p>The way his tender but sharp hazel eyes swept Harry from head to toe, taking in his hair, his face, his business suit. The way those eyes probed Harry's until they finally came to rest on the small cross dangling around his chest.</p><p>Harry swallowed, withdrew and offered a key card, carefully avoiding his hand. "This will give you access to all the floors, plus the basement car park. You have a parking space allotted to you for as long as you're with the Tomlinsons'. I'll show you to your office now if you like."</p><p>"No."</p><p>Harry blinked. "Sir?"</p><p>"It's Zayn. I'm not staying." He stuck his hand in his suit jacket, pulled out a mobile phone and unlocked it. Without a second glance, he pocketed it. "You can give me a rundown of the company history in the car. Get the financials from Louis Tomlinson. I'll meet you in the basement."</p><p>Harry hesitated as Zayn made short work of the corridor with his long, devouring strides. So, he didn't want to observe his domain. Of course. Still, Harry had expected questions.</p><p>"Keep up Mr Styles," Zayn said curtly, as he pressed the lift button. Harry quickly moved forward, judgment giving way to irritation in the face of his cool drill. "You're not authorised to remove files from the building, Mr Malik," he said shortly, refusing to flinch as the older man's sharp eyes met his. "But I'll go and personally make sure they're delivered up to your temporary office."</p><p>Zayn scrutinised him with all the skill of a pro, but Harry returned his look steadily.</p><p>Oh, I know how you work, Mr Midas Touch.</p><p>The stare-down was part of his strategy, along with an emotionless, lay-out facts style that most men grudgingly admired, despite his ruthless reputation. Men wanted to be him; women just wanted him, Period.</p><p>He pushed the lift button repeatedly, tightening his grip on his file and it crushed up against his chest like protective armour. "I think now's a good time to discuss how you'd like to work while you're here."</p><p>Zayn frowned at that. "I don't expect you to be performing any personal assistant duties. I already have one."</p><p>"Harry is a wealth of information about Tomlinsons'. We're lucky to have him," Charlotte said, from behind them. Harry ducked his gaze guiltily at the unexpected praise as Charlotte continued. "Make use of his expertise and gather as much knowledge as you can before deciding to invest in us."</p><p>Harry felt a confusion crackle between the two like an argument was in the cards in the next few seconds. He had never seen Charlotte be anything except utterly polite and professional, even to people she disliked.</p><p>Zayn Malik, on the other hand, chose to do as he pleased, politeness is damned.</p><p>"I need to speak to you later, Zayn," Charlotte said pointedly.</p><p>"I can fit you in tomorrow."</p><p>"I'm flat out with Fashion Week, but I can make time. I'll let Harry know." She gave up the lift and reached for the fire stairs door.</p><p>Zayn turned to Harry when the door clicked shut, his face a study in controlled irritation. "It looks like I have myself an assistant, Mr Styles." Harry blinked as he added, "As to how I work, it's fast. I ask questions. You answer them. Simple."</p><p>Harry straightened his spine, "Do you have an agenda? deadline or time frame that--"</p><p>"I plan on this taking no more than a week, ten days at the most. Every morning I'll decide on our timetable, we'll take it from there. I expect you to start work at eight and stay until the day's work gets done. You need to work around my schedule and be available at my London office. Do you have other work commitments?"</p><p>Harry shook his head, "You're my top priority."</p><p>He watched in fascination as Zayn's sensuous mouth thinned, almost as if he was holding something back. His eyes, on the other hand, glittered for one second before he glanced away.</p><p>"Okay, let's begin with the building-layout and other assets." As if on cue, the doors pinged open, he swept his hand forward, gesturing Harry should go first.</p><p>"Our ground level is secured with high-end technology and a security desk, as you've seen," Harry began as they descended. "No employee gets in without their ID and a walk through the scanners. Visitors must be signed in and accompanied by an employee."</p><p>"All executives are located on the thirty-fifth floor with the rest of the board and use this private elevator. Finance is on the twenty-fifth floor, PR on the twentieth. We also have an employee-only gym, child-care centre and cafeteria. Tomlinsons' own the whole building, including the grand ballroom, shop fronts, bar and three restaurants that cover the ground and our employees get generous discounts at these. We occasionally rent out our ballrooms to other companies."</p><p>He held out a glossy brochure that he'd helped design, one that detailed the building's facilities. Zayn just glanced at it, then back at Harry.</p><p>"No company propaganda. I prefer facts."</p><p>Right. Harry tucked the offending material back into his folder, feeling as if he'd failed some kind of test. Take a breath, Harry. Work out your strategy and stick to it.</p><p>"The rest of the floors are taken up by HR, the press room and our other divisions."</p><p>"Which are?"</p><p>"Tomlinsons Footwear, International Sales, Designers' Corner and Colours. I have a fact sheet of the departmental hierarchy and breakdown."</p><p>"I'll need that e-mailed."</p><p>Harry nodded and fixed his eyes on the descending numbers. Zayn crossed his arms and studied Harry's profile before ending on the elegant curls that brushed past his ears and tucked stylishly behind it.</p><p>An unexpected stab of something hit him low and hard.</p><p>Lust.</p><p>But with practised ease, he stuffed it back. Still, it didn't stop his gaze to travel over Harry in leisure study, taking in the navy suit that clung to his perfectly carved body, the V-neck shirt revealing an ample amount of skin, some part of the creamy throat and a bit of chest, all enhanced by one cross on a gold chain. Down further, his legs were encased in navy pants, ending in a pair of elegant boots, which appeared to be Gucci. His gaze travelled back up, and he found himself staring at those fingers holding onto the file. He seemed to have a keen interest in rings as his fingers sported a few.</p><p>When Harry shifted the file in his arms and glanced over him, he suddenly realised he'd been staring at the man's fingers. He snapped his eyes up to meet Harry's, and, it hit him again. It wasn't the curve of his lips, nor the way his green eyes glistened when he spoke about the Tomlinsons'. It was a tiny birthmark on the left side of his mouth like some artist had painted it on to tease and tempt, to focus attention.</p><p>A prime kissing target.</p><p>When Harry glanced away, his aura exuded of complete professionalism, but something about the facade annoyed him.</p><p>Zayn was used to all the tricks when it came to business, but this was a twist. They could've given him any old assistant, yet this gorgeous man's presence meant they'd read the reports of Perrie.</p><p>He was here not only to spy but to distract.</p><p>Zayn scowled as his phone rang again. Expert, was he, held in high regard by Tomlinsons'? That was enough to give him pause.</p><p>Zayn had learnt from his mistakes. If they thought a pair of cat eyes and a kissy-mole would divert him from his purpose, they had another thing coming. The press called him Mr Midas Touch, the Badshah of business, and if the Tomlinsons wanted an unfair fight, they would find out how bad he could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Who Is this Harry Styles? Friend or Foe??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So that was the great Zayn Malik, Mr Midas Touch. Owner of the billion-dollar Javadd Industries, corporate shark and UK's fourth-richest single man under thirty.</p>
<p>Harry quickly dumped the financials on the desk of his temporary office, rotated out the glass doors and back to the elevators.</p>
<p>He'd been prepared for the arrogance, the intolerance of anyone Zayn considered beneath himself. Zayn was unconventional, a risk-taker. He made business decisions that wiser people labelled as career suicide. But somehow he always managed to come out on top. Maybe it's because he gave the impression he had nothing to lose. Those who had nothing risked nothing.</p>
<p>Working at Tomlinson Wardrobes put Harry directly in the path of many powerful men. But Zayn Malik... It was something in his face, the way his eyes had swept over Harry even as he tried to keep his examination impersonal. Call Harry lunatic, but he'd felt the air practically crackle with a weird sort of expectation.</p>
<p>The elevator doors swung open, and he pressed the basement button impatiently.</p>
<p>Their gazes had locked just long enough for Harry to recognise the moment- predatory interest, an almost promissory flame in those dark eyes. His sensual sculpture of a mouth tweaked for a fleeting moment, not enough to be called a smile.</p>
<p>Then he'd shut it down.</p>
<p>The only man in all Harry's twenty-five years who'd forcibly extinguished his own interest.</p>
<p>No wonder he's at the top of his game. With that much control over his emotions, he was dark, brooding danger in a designer suit. Heaven may help Harry if the man ever genuinely smiled.</p>
<p>Harry curled his lip at the thought. Men in power- those who play God with people's lives- turned Harry's blood cold.</p>
<p>Like Xander Ritz, his soon-to-be ex-boss.</p>
<p>Harry had been surprised when Xander had approved his temporary transfer to PR nineteen months ago, but he'd no time to worry if that approval came with strings. Not when Tomlinsons' tenth anniversary had been his top priority. Months later he'd been on the team organising Tomlinsons' London Fashion Week presence. It'd been a chance to show Charlotte Tomlinson Prince his Tomlinsons'-funded studies were paying off, a chance he'd desperately wanted since graduating over a year ago. Then, last week, he'd been pulled from a glamorous event that was the ultimate dream of every London designer to babysit Zayn Malik.</p>
<p>He sighed, automatically brushing his hair back from his forehead. If only it were a babysitting job.</p>
<p>He finally arrived at the basement and found Zayn standing beside a shiny black Mercedes-Benz, talking on his mobile phone.</p>
<p>Harry paused, taking in the perfect snapshot that oozed wealth and class, forcing his heart to slow down, to settle the stupid hitch in his breath. Zayn looked up as Harry approached and, without a pause, opened the back door for him.</p>
<p>Harry blinked. No limo? No uniformed driver? He slid into the smooth leather interior, a niggle of confusion creasing his brow.</p>
<p>Zayn got in beside him, his phone call now finished. "Back to the office, Alex."</p>
<p>The car started with a gentle purr, the driver slid it into the first gear, easing out of the basement and into the traffic flow. And suddenly Harry realised Zayn's attention is now focused undivided on him.</p>
<p>Disturbingly focused attention in an even smaller space than the elevator.</p>
<p>Harry clicked on his seat belt, ignoring the way the older man's dark eyes grazed over him in concentrated study. When Harry first met him, it'd been a stretch to hold his composure. The natural command, the sheer sexuality he emitted had soared Harry's pulse. Now in close, almost intimate, he felt the heated warmth curling up from his toes intensifying.</p>
<p>Here was a man used to getting his own way. He expected submission, demanded it. He crushed anyone in his way.</p>
<p>"What do you need besides the financials?" Harry spoke calmly.</p>
<p>'How about you start with the Tomlinsons' history?"</p>
<p>Harry gave him a curious look. "Anything specific?"</p>
<p>"Not particularly. Don't worry." His lips curved. "I'll stop you if it gets boring."</p>
<p>Harry blinked at his innocent expression. How could he make that vague statement sound like a sinful suggestion?</p>
<p>He concentrated on flipping through the documents to stop himself from blushing. Boring and Zayn Malik were planets apart. Harry knew that for sure.</p>
<p>As Harry talked, Zayn listened, carefully analysing not only his words but his nonverbal cues. He noticed how Harry's eyes lit up while narrating the intriguing history of the Tomlinsons. Of course, Zayn knew all this, thanks to his research team. He preferred hearing it like this from Harry's lips than reading a dry hundred-page report. He asked questions, Harry expanded on details, providing answers without hesitation. He knew his stuff.</p>
<p>Yeah, he's smart and attractive. But he works for the Tomlinsons'.</p>
<p>Zayn had been blindsided twice before. Perrie had used her position as his assistant to violate his trust. Two years later. Gigi had ripped out his heart when he'd needed her to support the most. He'd quickly learnt a harsh lesson: To ensure his utmost privacy. No one was permitted to breach his tight security measures. His company had the strictest security checks, his private life had a triple of that. It just wasn't worth everything he'd worked his whole life for.</p>
<p>"Unlike other clothing companies, Tomlinsons' issues only two brochures each year."</p>
<p>Focus. One second was all Zayn needed to clear his mind. One second to shove his memories back into the past, and concentrate on the here and now.</p>
<p>"Two catalogues," he repeated.</p>
<p>Harry nodded. "September and January."</p>
<p>"No Christmas issue?"</p>
<p>"No. Valentine's Day is our busiest time. Customers start shopping for Christmas as early as September." Harry flipped open a folder, "This is our most recent issue." Zayn gave it a slight glance and focused on another magazine on the seat.</p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p>Harry followed Zayn's gaze. "That's our first issue. A collector's item, actually. There are only twenty existing copies in the world. That's Johannah and Yaser."</p>
<p>Unable to help himself, Zayn slowly reached for the copy and stared at the cover. The slim, glossy brochure showed a candid but spectacular shot of a young couple in a formal evening dress on the steps of the Opera House. Johannah Tomlinson in a strapless floor-length creation, her hair piled up into a then-fashionable beehive, her wolfish grin triumphant. Beside her, Yaser Malik in a tux. The look on Yaser's face confirmed his impression. He was very deeply unhappy. Sure he smiled, but there was no joy behind it, the emotion in his smile dull and resigned.</p>
<p>He had wealth, fame and beauty beside him. Surely these things should've made him euphoric, not miserable.</p>
<p>"When was this taken?"</p>
<p>"November 1999."</p>
<p>Two months after he'd been stolen. No wonder Yaser looked miserable. And Johannah, being the self-absorbed human she was, had probably convinced him to dress up and shoot for the magazine anyway.</p>
<p>Zayn felt his chest tightened. Dammit. He dropped the magazine with a scowl, cursing himself for allowing that small weakness to take up space in his head. Emotion and business do not mix.</p>
<p>Harry's low husky voice suddenly broke through. It flipped a switch, and he refocused. Zayn turned back to face Harry, his face expressionless, as Harry continued.</p>
<p>"This bracelet accessory on the cover is derived from the 80s. Walter Malik- Yaser Malik's father- gifted the then limited edition to Yaser Malik to celebrate the birth of Javadd Malik, his first grandchild, in 1993. Johannah then had it modified into the magnificent piece Tomlinson Lotus bracelet the following year."</p>
<p>Harry paused. "Do you know much about accessories?"</p>
<p>"Aren't they more of a fashion designer thing?"</p>
<p>Harry gave him a smile that struck Zayn hard. "Not this one."</p>
<p>"I thought every fashion designer is a knowledge-bank about that kind of accessories?"</p>
<p>"I'm more of a rings guy," Harry admitted coolly. He shifted and straightened his back against the leather seat. "There are no measurements to define an accessory..." Harry stopped. "But you're best mates with Ryan Reynolds. You probably know this already."</p>
<p>Zayn nodded. "Some. Go on."</p>
<p>"Am I being graded on this?" Harry frowned. "Because if you're not happy with the information---"</p>
<p>"I am, Harry," Zayn said curtly. "Please continue."</p>
<p>Harry turned the page and showed Zayn a studio shot of the Tomlinson Lotus Bracelet sitting elegantly on black velvet.</p>
<p>The camera flash had captured the reflection at the right moment.</p>
<p>Zayn had never understood the generic obsession with accessories, but it was... "Impressive. The Tomlinson Lotus bracelet was stolen on Johannah's thirtieth birthday, right?"</p>
<p>"It went missing around that time," Harry corrected him.</p>
<p>Zayn eased his long legs forward, crossing them at the ankles. "A debatable point now they've been found. For whatever reason, Johannah gave the stones to Geoff, and now that he's dead, they're Karen Payne's ."</p>
<p>Harry stopped at the mention of Karen. He'd read about the long-standing Tomlinson-Payne feud like everyone else, and not to forget the many articles about their complicated history. Karen's father and Charlotte's father were siblings, yet because of greed, power and jealousy, the branches of the family tree had grown acres apart. Harry recalled the last few months that had been publicly played out in the media. Whatever the families' grievances, Karen didn't deserve to have her dead husband linked to the notorious Tomlinsons, to have him die in Johannah's plane crash off the Pacific coast.</p>
<p>Zayn waited for Harry to comment, to echo what the press had dubbed the 'Johannah-and-Geoff affair', but he remained silent. "And...?" Zayn prompted.</p>
<p>And what?" he replied calmly. "Look, Mr Malik, I'm not entirely sure what you want to know--"</p>
<p>"Dynamics."</p>
<p>"Sorry?"</p>
<p>"I'm interested in family dynamics. The mark of a successful family company depends on that family working together in a cooperative environment."</p>
<p>"The Tomlinsons have grown and thrived for over thirty years. You can't get more successful than that."</p>
<p>"It's not about monetary success, it's about respect for their employees and for each other."</p>
<p>"What makes you think they don't have respect?"</p>
<p>"Yaser Malik and Johannah Tomlinson were dictators, that much I do know. Petty, vengeful and treated their employees and family like crap." He suddenly leaned forward, Harry instinctively pulled back. "What I want to know is why people continued to work with them if they were such bastards?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes flashed, the first real display of anger escaping his professionalism. "I don't know. Why do people still work for you?"</p>
<p>The air stilled.</p>
<p>Harry's breath quivered as his stomach dropped. He'd done it now, offended the great Zayn Malik to the soles of his imported leather shoes. With a pounding heart, he braced himself for the icy tell-off, a potent display of authority designed to put Harry right back at his place. Instead...</p>
<p>Zayn smiled.</p>
<p>And what a smile it was.</p>
<p>Amusement creased his eyes, softening his jawline. As if the man didn't have enough swooning power over the female population. It transformed his striking, almost harsh, features into something warm and touchable.</p>
<p>"I find it very interesting," Zayn murmured, "that I irritate you this much. Is it about the way I do my business?"</p>
<p>"No," Harry lied.</p>
<p>"So it's personal."</p>
<p>Harry blinked nervously. Zayn was close, but not close enough to invade his space. Yet he could sense the warmth from his perfect, board body. The single-minded focus, as his eyes freely roamed over Harry's face, coming to rest at a spot dangerously close to his mouth.</p>
<p>Harry tried to swallow, but it felt like dust clogged his throat.</p>
<p>"I'm just here to do my job, Mr Malik."</p>
<p>"Really."</p>
<p>Zayn's mockery irritated Harry. He met Zayn's considering look with one of his own. Calming down every inch of his humming body. "Yes. Shall we get back to your investment, Mr Malik?"</p>
<p>"Zayn." He pulled his phone out and checked the screen. "I need to know how the family interacts," he said as he tapped on his screen. "I'm not going to invest in Tomlinsons' if they can't control their in-fighting."</p>
<p>Harry paused, see-sawing between honesty and loyalty. This was another test. He already knew the answers but wanted to see how far Harry would go.</p>
<p>Damn the man.</p>
<p>"You know the Paynes and Tomlinsons have a long and tragic history," He said tightly to Zayn's blank face. "Yes, Karen used to work for Tomlinsons'. Yes, she married into the one family Tomlinsons despised. And on her husband's death--"</p>
<p>"Johannah's jewellery and accessories went to Geoff and Karen's son, Liam." Almost as if bored with the interrogation, Zayn studied the passing traffic. "But one accessory is still out there."</p>
<p>"Still lost," Harry conceded, stopping before he added, just like Javadd Malik.</p>
<p>Lost.</p>
<p>A strange shiver brushed over Zayn's skin, like the fingers of a dead woman grazing his conscience.</p>
<p>He absently rubbed his arm where his so-called mother had dug in her fingers, the death grip from that weak hand.</p>
<p>Don't hate me, Zayn. Her eyes, wide in her sunken face. I wanted you so much. I love you more than anything.</p>
<p>And now here he was. Not lost any more. So why did he still feel like some shipwreck survivor adrift on the sea?</p>
<p>One hour later, Daisy Tomlinson had met Zayn and Harry at the back door to the exclusive Tomlinson's London store and guided them to a private showing room.</p>
<p>Harry shifted in his chair and recrossed his legs. Up until now, he'd always liked this room for its vast, airy space. But with Zayn sitting so close, even the long glass-topped display table wasn't enough to ward off the strange buzzes throughout his body.</p>
<p>He glanced to his right, to the photo of Gigi Hadid above a display cabinet as the Face of Tomlinsons', the model glancing into the camera over one shoulder, a sensual smile on her lips, diamonds shining from her ears, matching the sparkle in her gorgeous eyes and the brands' clothing clinging on her flawless body. Harry had seen Daisy look at the picture when they'd first arrived, then apologetically at Zayn. Zayn had merely shrugged, but Harry had watched the way his attention lingered on the stunning face of his former flame.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. The man had dated practically every gorgeous socialite. He was a confirmed bachelor, a confirmed serial dater, Harry's flatmate Niall would say with a toss of his brunette hair. Zayn had proved Harry's 'Rich man-supermodel' theory when he'd taken up with Gigi. At one point, the press had indirectly directed their love life towards marriage, and it must have cut the man's ego deeply when she'd thrown him over for millionaire and reality television star Tyler Cameron. Zayn had been suspiciously absent from the spotlight in the weeks that followed.</p>
<p>More than once, Harry's mind had lingered on the comparison between Javadd Industries and Tomlinson Wardrobes. Just like Yaser and Johannah, Zayn Malik had started from nothing. But where Zayn was a lone wolf, Yaser and Johannah had created a dream, nurturing it into a multibillion-dollar business it was today. Despite the success, people loved to hate Yaser and Johannah. There was that something in Zayn Malik too, something that made Harry tremble. It was the same ruthlessness, the cold look in their eyes. Even Xander, with his ability to end the most volatile arguments, wasn't immune from Yaser's ruthlessness. And like Yaser, once crossed, nothing was enough of destruction and would satisfy Zayn Malik. Harry had no doubt if you provoked the man's displeasure, you'd know about it.</p>
<p>So what will he do when he finds out you're nothing more than a corporate spy?</p>
<p>Harry's heart, already pounding with nervousness, started to throb in earnest. If he found out. If.</p>
<p>Daisy finally returned with a velvet tray, and Harry ignored the flutter of helplessness starting in his belly. Instead, he watched Zayn, who was concentrating intently on Daisy as she explained the rarity of pink diamonds. When Daisy made a reference to the folder she prepared while explaining, Zayn looked down at the document and Harry became all too aware of Zayn's hair as it slid over his forehead. It was too long to be called a military cut, too short to be completely unconventional. It looked clean. Shiny. Harry resisted the sudden urge to lean forward and sniff. Instead, he remained still, only half-surprised that his breath quivered on the way in.</p>
<p>Zayn's dominant, commanding presence, so supremely confident in an expensive dark grey suit, made Harry itch to scoot his chair closer. Zayn might be an arm's length away, but Harry was too close to escape the aura that radiated from Zayn like some kind of will-numbing drug.</p>
<p>Zayn shook off the tiny sparks of sensation from Harry's scanning eyes and deliberately focused on the tray of diamonds before him.</p>
<p>"Tomlinsons' are famous for our candies," Daisy said, replacing the ring and picking up a maroon-stoned bracelet set in silver. "If I know Harry, he's already told you about our wares."</p>
<p>Zayn zoomed back in on his too-silent assistant and directed his question at him. "How much, say-- The Tomlinson Lotus would be worth today?"</p>
<p>"At the time, it was worth millions. Today... who knows?"</p>
<p>Zayn was intrigued by how Harry matter-of-factly stated the facts.</p>
<p>In a small space of a day, Harry had piped Zayn's interest, both physically and mentally.</p>
<p>"Try it on." Daisy grinned at Harry, forcing Zayn's attention back to the tray of diamonds spread before him.</p>
<p>Harry smiled, and Zayn watched as he slid the blue sapphire, running his thumb over the square gem on a gold band. In the background, Zayn heard Daisy saying something about diamond mining. But at this moment Harry demanded Zayn's entire attention.</p>
<p>Slowly, sensuously, Harry slid the ring over his knuckle, until it came to rest at the base of his finger.</p>
<p>An image suddenly came up in Zayn's mind, Harry wearing that ring, and not much else.</p>
<p>His throat went dry, drier than the hottest desert.</p>
<p>That's bad luck, you know," he murmured. Harry's eyes shot to his as he clarified. "Putting a ring on your wedding finger without a proposal."</p>
<p>Harry paused, obviously testing his retort in his mind until Daisy answered with a laugh. "Don't tell me you believe in old wives' tales, Zayn?"</p>
<p>"My mum swore by them."</p>
<p>Daisy's expression turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry about your mother."</p>
<p>He waved the apology away and instead picked up a diamond, examining it closely.</p>
<p>Harry quickly placed the ring back on the tray as his senses registered the faint teasing smell of Zayn's cologne. Harry didn't want to look, shouldn't look, but somehow, he found himself engulfed in those intelligent dark eyes. Too eagerly, his body leapt in response. The warmth started in the pit of his belly, heating as it loosened and spread. Oh my.</p>
<p>Zayn's eyes darted Harry's face, betraying nothing but calm demeanour. If Harry hadn't seen the spark of heat in Zayn's eyes that morning, he'd have said Zayn was a damn robot.</p>
<p>Do not think about that. Think about your mission.</p>
<p>The problem was, Harry realised as they left the store, Zayn was rapidly becoming so not what he'd expected. Zayn had greeted Daisy warmly, pulling over a comfy one-seater for her instead of the harder official viewing chairs. He'd silently flipped through Daisy's files about the store, asked intuitive questions about the accessories and the staff. And why did he wanted to see the store anyways? It didn't matter what a bunch of gemstones looked like. If selling poop turned out profitable, the man would be interested.</p>
<p>Harry stared out the car window at the increasing traffic. He needed to remember that Zayn Malik was a ruthless man. He'd read about Zayn's famed decisiveness, his superior negotiation skills, all yielded from his brilliant rise from the ashes following false accusations from Edwards Financial's CEO.</p>
<p>Zayn could destroy people in so many different ways that it took Harry's breath away. That should be enough to turn him off. So why did his brain have to act so damn... submissive when he was around?</p>
<p>As if sensing his thoughts, Zayn glanced at him.</p>
<p>Their gazes clashed, and for a second Harry felt a brief flash of heat before-- Yep, there came the shutdown just before Zayn returned to the brief.</p>
<p>Now Zayn was just plain irritated as if Harry was the only person in the world he wanted to see.</p>
<p>Yeah, I know how that feels.</p>
<p>Harry's phone suddenly rang, cutting him off his thoughts.</p>
<p>With a soft groan, he looked at the caller ID. "I need to take this. Excuse me." Without waiting for Zayn's affirmation, he angled himself towards the window and took the call.</p>
<p>A few long minutes later, Harry's stomach dipped as his mother's bank manager spelt out the dire consequences of their current state. He felt nauseatic which was swiftly replaced by an irritational wave of injustice, here he was, amid filthy wealth, while his parents were struggling due to one stupid business decision.</p>
<p>The faint tinge of guilt roiled in his stomach as he ended the call. If only he hadn't been a typically selfish teenager nagging his parents to sell... But now he had to be the strong one and take care of them.</p>
<p>His breath came out rather harshly. I need to keep my job, which means spying on Zayn Malik.</p>
<p>Harry stared out of the car window again, a constant reminder of the realities of who he was and what he'd done and what he needed to do to keep his reputation and his family safe.</p>
<p>Zayn stared at the document on his lap until he realised he'd been reading the same paragraph five times. During the mystery call, Zayn had noticed Harry tense up. After a few hushed whispers, Harry had shoved a hand through his hair and paused. Zayn caught "money", "payment", and "default" before Harry finally hung up.</p>
<p>Doubt arrowed through Zayn, he opened his mouth to say something but suddenly pulled himself back. Harry's shoulders were hunched in a position Zayn had seen too many times before. Defeat.</p>
<p>Seeing Harry in such a state, the small vulnerability, hit Zayn below his belt and tightened his chest in a fierce irrational rush of emotion.</p>
<p>Against all logical reasoning, he lifted a hand, but just as quickly, he forced it back with a thump.</p>
<p>Zayn's small movement shattered the air and Harry whirled. "Sorry about that." He shoved away a stray curl and the now-familiar polite smile spread his mouth lightly. "Where were we?"</p>
<p>"Your hair."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Zayn flicked a finger towards Harry's head. "Your hair's come loose."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>He yanked back his hair, a gentle flush spreading across his cheeks. Zayn couldn't hide his amusement, which hesitated when a sudden unbidden thought flashed through his head, How would he look, hair loose and spread out on my pillow?</p>
<p>His attention flickered back over Harry's face, taking in his profile, the mole hidden from his view. There was nothing he couldn't have. Nothing he'd been denied.</p>
<p>Desire cleaved his gut, sharp and urgent.</p>
<p>He wanted Harry. At least, his body wanted him and generally, what he wanted, he got. But this time...</p>
<p>After years of business decisions based on a combination of solid facts and sixth sense, his gut feeling failed him right now. And in the absence of that, he had to go with what his past taught him.</p>
<p>Stay away.</p>
<p>"It's after six. I'll take you home," Zayn said curtly.</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. "That won't be necessary."</p>
<p>"It's not a problem."</p>
<p>Harry crossed his arms with a soft sigh, realising arguing would be worthless in the face of his determination.</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, they were in front of Harry's apartment building, and Zayn had rounded the car to open Harry's door. When Zayn offered his hand, Harry hesitated only for a moment before taking it.</p>
<p>Bad decision, Harry told himself. Bad, bad, bad.</p>
<p>After Zayn helped him exit, Harry just stood there, his fingers still engulfed in Zayn's. He commanded Harry's attention, unwillingly, effortlessly.</p>
<p>If the May night air held a chill, Harry couldn't feel it. Instead, the heat of Zayn sucked all the breath from his lungs, leaving his heart jumping along. Zayn was staring straight at him with those piercing eyes, their bodies too close for Harry's comfort.</p>
<p>For one insane moment, the romantic in Harry imagined Zayn leaning in for a goodbye kiss on the cheek, but he quickly dismissed the thought with a blink.</p>
<p>He eased his hand from Zayn's warm grip and just like that the moment shattered. As Zayn stepped back, the night air filled up the void, sending shivers over Harry's skin.</p>
<p>"What's your phone number?" Zayn asked.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Amusement tweaked Zayn's lips into a shadowy smile. "In case I need to call you."</p>
<p>Harry felt the hot rush of embarrassment across his cheeks as he tapped in his number into Zayn's phone.</p>
<p>"Alex will pick you up at seven tomorrow. We'll be flying to an appointment," Zayn said, pocketing his phone. At Harry's look of confusion, he added, "To check on a new complex I'm building."</p>
<p>"You don't assign that kind of work to others?"</p>
<p>"Some things I choose not to." He leant against the car, a casual gesture that suited him. "Have a good night, Harry."</p>
<p>Zayn watched as Harry walked up the pathway to his apartment, his back straight, his hips swaying in a delicious yet innocent way. When he unlocked the door, turned to Zayn with a nod and disappeared inside, Zayn's smile fled.</p>
<p>It was time to find out who Harry Styles was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Want You...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The crisis centre was your mother's idea," Harry casually stated as they boarded the Cessna on their way back to London the next afternoon.</p>
<p>"Yes," Zayn said, nodding to the flight attendant and handing him his coat.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr Malik."</p>
<p>He'd heard those simple words a thousand times in the past few weeks, yet instinctively he knew Harry meant them.</p>
<p>"My mother was committed to causes," he acknowledged as he eased into the black leather seat.</p>
<p>"You must have been very proud of her." Zayn just nodded and said, "Better strap yourself in." Harry nodded and went to his seat further down the aisle.</p>
<p>When Zayn thinks of Tricia Brannan, many things came to mind these days. He'd buried her last month, what now seemed a lifetime ago. The past crowded his head with the suppressed memories of his mother's shocking confession. An urgently whispered confession that he'd put down to the pain-killers.</p>
<p>The only reason she'd confessed was fear-- fear of being discovered.</p>
<p>He balled a fist and thumped it gently on the cold glass window. Like water from a crackled cup, the resentment seeped out, leaving a deep, dark emptiness in its wake.</p>
<p>Everything he knew, everything he'd based his life on was a lie.</p>
<p>Zayn sighed and allowed himself that moment of grief and guilt. The two emotions slowly formed a lump in his gut.</p>
<p>After all this, he was ready to acknowledge a simple fact: Tricia's death hit too close to home. He'd already begun to wonder about his life after her funeral, to silently question just who he is and what he was doing. The inevitable shadows of death had touched him deeply. The painful, scary vulnerability forced him to re-evaluate his ten-year plan.</p>
<p>That plan was close to completion: he had everything money could buy and then some. Everything the Tomlinsons had been born into, everything Tricia had lacked. After this Tomlinsons debacle was behind him, he could fully commit to the last on his list- get himself a wife and start a family.</p>
<p>He glanced back at Harry. He was staring out of the window with a pair of headphones on. Studiously concentrating outside and they taxied down the runway. And just like that Zayn's whole body tightened, forcing a surprised breath from his throat.</p>
<p>With escalating irritation, he silently admitted his plan to intimidate Harry had backfired. It surprised Zayn how calmly Harry took everything in his stride, from an early flight to his subtle commands that had them winging back to London a few hours later. Harry hadn't missed a beat, answering his blunt questions with accuracy, waiting patiently.</p>
<p>This outsider man from the wild fit right into his million-dollar world as if born to it, and he was tempting.</p>
<p>His handsome little Tomlinson's assistant, with his cute, sophisticated business pants and touch-me shirts; thinking about all that made Zayn's groin suddenly ached in a painful remembrance of last night. Harry had invaded his dreams and got under his skin in a way other women hadn't. It was like a part knowledge, a part desire of the unknown. Was Harry a spy? Did he have an agenda? Annoyingly enough, not knowing excited him more.</p>
<p>Zayn scowled, looking but not seeing the runway flash by as they picked up speed and launched into the air.</p>
<p>If he wasn't careful enough, his fascination could become a weakness. He'd been stupid enough to allow one woman to break his heart then let another destroy his trust. It wasn't going to happen again.</p>
<p>But damn, he wanted Harry. Probably, he admitted because he shouldn't have him.</p>
<p>His phone rang then, dragging him away from those dangerous thoughts.</p>
<p>"How did it go with the Tomlinsons?" said Ryan Reynolds by way of greeting.</p>
<p>"How do you think?" Zayn muttered, resting the phone on his shoulder while shuffling through the floor plans of the centre he'd just inspected, "The DNA sealed it. And now I have a walking, talking Tomlinson's billboard to keep tabs on me." He eased back in his seat, and the leather squeaked in protest.</p>
<p>"Is she cute?"</p>
<p>"Ermm... it's not a she."</p>
<p>"Okay then, is he cute?"</p>
<p>"Does it matter?" Zayn scowled.</p>
<p>"Which means he is."</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"A guy needs to know these things."</p>
<p>The tension in Zayn's shoulders relaxed an inch. "Right. You're getting soft in your old age, mate," he drawled, his attention fixed out of the window.</p>
<p>"There's more to life than making money."</p>
<p>"Ahh, another piece of Reynolds-wisdom. Next, you'll be telling me 'all you need is love.'"</p>
<p>"Maybe all you need is your pretty little Tomlinson's billboard."</p>
<p>Zayn snorted. "Forgotten Perrie, have you?"</p>
<p>"Everyone else has. But hey, if you're happy dragging around the baggage around with you-"</p>
<p>"I don't have baggage."</p>
<p>"Right." Ryan's frustration crackled down the line. "Geneva, your stepdad, all those shitty little towns you grew up in, you've got a whole bloody wardrobe, mate."</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks for that." Zayn screwed up his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "While I have you here, is there any way of tracking down that missing Tomlinson Lotus Bracelet?"</p>
<p>"I'll get into it straight after I finish building my time machine."</p>
<p>"Smart-ass."</p>
<p>"Geoff Payne... already... me... it."</p>
<p>Zayn frowned. "You're breaking up."</p>
<p>The line went dead with a soft curse, and Zayn hung up. Suddenly restless, he rose to his feet and walked few metres down the plane to where Harry was now studiously scribbling on a spreadsheet.</p>
<p>When he approached Harry glanced up and quickly shoved the folder aside, but not before Zayn caught the heading on the top. Finances.</p>
<p>"A bit early for your tax return," he said mildly, and leaned against the back of the seat, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"I like to get on top of things." Harry met his eyes almost defiantly and changed the subject. "I've been organising your schedule," he said, catching Zayn off-guard. "You've got four o'clock meeting with Charlotte, and I've asked our department heads for their last quarterly reports." Harry offered some papers to Zayn. "I printed out the corporate structure, along with the contact details of key Tomlinson personnel. After five I'll give you a proper tour of the building."</p>
<p>Zayn stood there, filling the space too well, looking far too comfortable, Harry thought with embarrassment. When Zayn leaned in to take the documents, awareness hit Harry all too suddenly. He smelled warm, musky and expensive. He smelled wonderful.</p>
<p>Harry stealthily glanced at his watch, trying to hide his nervousness, but Zayn caught him.</p>
<p>"Would you like to join me for lunch?"</p>
<p>His mild question hung in the air but, Harry swore he could see a faint flash of challenge in his eyes. Ruthlessly, Harry dismissed a stab of desire. "No, thank you."</p>
<p>Zayn raised one brow. "Why not?"</p>
<p>"Because I brought my own."</p>
<p>"You'd rather brown bag it than have a proper meal with me?"</p>
<p>Harry paused, weighing his answer. "Yes."</p>
<p>Zayn's short chuckle surprised him. "It's just food, Harry. We'll use Tomlinson's restaurant. And talk business."</p>
<p>Harry tipped his head, considering Zayn. "Hasn't anyone ever told you no?"</p>
<p>"Not if they wanted to keep their job."</p>
<p>Harry ruffled. "You'd fire me for refusing to eat with you?"</p>
<p>"No." Zayn's answering grin did nothing to ease Harry's tension.</p>
<p>"I can't fire you. You work for the Tomlinsons'."</p>
<p>"And you want to eat with me... why?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I just want your company."</p>
<p>Harry gave an inward groan, at the seductive smile stretching Zayn's mouth. He might be gorgeous, but Harry forced himself to remember who he was. His boss. At least for now. Regardless of how Harry felt, he had to see this through. It'd do no good to stuff this up.</p>
<p>He gave a curt, powerful nod, not wanting to appear too willing. "Let me make a call."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour later they were guided to a private table at the back of the Tomlinsons' eateries.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you have time for lunch, given your schedule," Harry said as the waiter brought them menus.</p>
<p>"I always make time to eat. Good food and a bottle of wine influence people to practice generosity. And I also have a weakness for-" his gaze brushed over Harry's face, settling on a spot a little left to his mouth "-gnocchi."</p>
<p>Flustered, Harry busied himself with pouring a glass of water. "And do you always treat your employees?"</p>
<p>"Who said I'm paying?"</p>
<p>Harry snapped up his eyes to meet Zayn's amused ones, and for one incredible second, it felt like the world had stopped spinning.</p>
<p>Silly, Harry thought as emerald eyes met dark. The man had a million reasons to smile, yet no press picture showed him happy. Dark, brooding or scowling, yes; Smiling? No.</p>
<p>I wonder why.</p>
<p>"Did you always want to work at Tomlinsons'?" Zayn asked casually, changing the heated direction of Harry's thoughts.</p>
<p>"No." He took Zayn's lead and studied the menu too. "But jobs are hard to come by, so I moved."</p>
<p>"Where are you from?"</p>
<p>Harry hesitated, contemplating the thought of giving too much information. "You won't know it."</p>
<p>"Try me."</p>
<p>"Holmes Chapel." Harry flushed as the dark eyes focused on his lips for a second. "It's a village a few miles from Crewe."</p>
<p>"A small-town guy," Zayn said softly. "Did you leave any small-town lovers behind?"</p>
<p>"Why do you need to know?"</p>
<p>"Just making small talk. Getting to know my assistant."</p>
<p>When he smiled with calculated charm, Harry's suspicion deepened. The man knew the effect he had on people. Just not this one.</p>
<p>"Don't you know already, thanks to your crack research team?"</p>
<p>Zayn's expression turned sharp. "Reports don't tell me anything."</p>
<p>Harry noted the pointed absence of outright denial and crossed his arms, trying to keep a firm hold on his building irritation. "So you tell me."</p>
<p>Zayn looked at him straight in the eye and said calmly, "You were born on the first of February, 1994 in Redditch, Worcestershire to Anne Cox and Desmond Styles. You have an elder sister, Gemma Styles. Your parents separated when you were seven. Your mom remarried Robin Twist. You have an older stepbrother named Mike and a stepsister Amy, children of Robin. When you were seventeen, Robin's business went downhill. You moved to the city, started at Tomlinson's Human Resources and have just finished a Tomlinsons'-funded degree at university. Your official position is PA to the Human Resources Manager, but you're currently filling with temp position with PR."</p>
<p>Harry sucked in a breath as he shut the menus with deliberate slowness. How neatly Zayn had summed up the emotional roller coaster of his life, explaining away the past nine years without sensation or feeling. But he knew better. Zayn wouldn't know the gut-wrenching hours at the hospital, comforting his distraught mother while waiting for his dad to come out of intensive care, following a stroke. Then the months of expensive rehab, the day-to-day living expenses of food, electricity. He'd wrestled with stress every day until it was a permanent throb of duty lodged in a tiny corner of his heart.</p>
<p>Harry flushed when he was angry, Zayn noticed absently, watching the heat colouring Harry's cheeks a soft shade of pink. And unfortunately, he also realised that Harry's uncertain financial situation put him right at the top of Zayn's list of suspects for the press leak.</p>
<p>Harry flicked his eyes away, sweeping the restaurant to study the lunch crowd.</p>
<p>Zayn knew Harry was aware of his scrutiny. And when he saw Harry's fingers go to his neck and fiddle with his little gold cross, Zayn smiled. Harry wasn't just angry. He was nervous.</p>
<p>Interesting.</p>
<p>The waiter arrived to take their orders then, but after the man left, the silence continued.</p>
<p>Determined not to let the unnerving intensity of Zayn's study affect him, Harry reached for the breadbasket-- at the same time Zayn did.</p>
<p>Harry's mouth dropped from the shock of their skin-to-skin contact, his eyes widening. To recover from that surprising little zing, he yanked his hand back.</p>
<p>And there was it again. Why couldn't Harry shake the feeling that one day, somehow, if Zayn had his way, they'd become more than boss and assistant?</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something?" he said suddenly.</p>
<p>Zayn eased back in his chair and picked up the glass of water. "You can. But I might not answer."</p>
<p>"How long will you be here?"</p>
<p>How long before I can get my job back and I can return to my life, and I can stop my stomach from flipping every time you study me like I'm an intriguing puzzle that needs to be solved?</p>
<p>Zayn's smile turned mockingly sensual. "In a hurry to get back to Human Resources?"</p>
<p>"No. I'm waiting on my transfer papers to PR."</p>
<p>Zayn paused for a second, his gaze holding Harry's and in the next moment, a grudging smile teased Zayn's lips.</p>
<p>Harry nearly groaned aloud. Oh, man. The warmth of that one simple smile lighted him. The heated aftermath spread from his fingertips to the bottom of his back, the heat of purely manly nature. Zayn's smile, combined with the warmth in his voice, was intentionally calculated to disarm Harry.</p>
<p>Zayn watched Harry fiddle with the gold cross again.</p>
<p>"You've got something to say," he said casually.</p>
<p>Harry stilled. "Mr Malik..."</p>
<p>"Zayn. It's Zayn."</p>
<p>"Zayn." He paused, which only heightened the way Zayn's name sounded on his lips. Those natural glossy pink lips, so close to that little kissy-mole.</p>
<p>"Charlotte's brief said you're looking to invest in Tomlinsons'. But I thought Javadd Industries was all about..." He paused yet again, searching for the right word.</p>
<p>"Conquer and divide?" Zayn smiled thinly, toying with the stem of his glass. "Don't believe everything you read. I like to see what I'm getting before I invest, to decide if it's worth my time and money." At least, that part had started was true.</p>
<p>"I'm looking to expand my options. Tomlinsons' is an important part of the industry, and it has been struggling since December. It's a perfect choice."</p>
<p>"So you have no intention of breaking us up?"</p>
<p>Us. Not "Tomlinsons'" or "the company", Us. As if he was part of a family. Zayn's gut clenched. "Hadn't even entered my mind."</p>
<p>The doubt written so clearly on his face got Zayn back up, "Afraid of losing your job, Harry?"</p>
<p>"It's more than just a job for me." He focused on straightening the already perfect cutlery. For one second, Zayn thought about defending himself with the truth, but just as quickly aborted the thought.</p>
<p>"You don't like me. Why?"</p>
<p>Harry's head snapped up, showing Zayn a glimpse of something simmering just below the surface. Yet Harry's reply was one of planned control. "I didn't think being liked or not would matter to a man like you."</p>
<p>"' A man like me'?" he said tightly. It didn't matter. It shouldn't. Damn it. Why did Harry's approval suddenly matter at all? "Let me guess. You think I'm just buying another failing company to mend it up and sell it off at a profit, ruining lives and families in the process."</p>
<p>"Are you?"</p>
<p>"That's not what I do."</p>
<p>"No?"</p>
<p>Harry's uncertainty screwed Zayn's annoyance even tighter. "I've saved more jobs than I've destroyed."</p>
<p>He shouldn't care. Hell, he didn't. But despite that, irritation rose, and he suddenly leaned forward, making Harry jump. "I've publicly answered every crooked claim, every accusation. But answers don't sell papers- bad press does."</p>
<p>Zayn tightened his jaw, refusing fury to take over and pulling back with a disgusted snort. "Go on, name a story."</p>
<p>"I don't..."</p>
<p>"Do it, Harry. Name your damn price if that's what it'll take."</p>
<p>Harry inched back in his chair as far as he could go before saying quietly, "The South Cole construction company."</p>
<p>"The press said I bought it out and sacked the workers, leaving thousands of families without income. They glossed over the fact it was a front for a terrorist group. I dissolved the company and built a school in the local village instead."</p>
<p>They both paused as the waiter brought their food. But as the man left, Zayn said curtly, "Next."</p>
<p>"I..."</p>
<p>"You want to know. I'm telling you." He forced his expression into neutrality, revealing nothing, "Next."</p>
<p>Harry swallowed, and suddenly Zayn's eyes were drawn to the throat, to the heartbeat that was undoubtedly thumping wild in his chest. "Shahid Khan."</p>
<p>"My chief financial officer." He picked up his fork, spearing the gnocchi with curt precision. "I demoted him to my Sapa office because he vocally opposed one of my takeover bids."</p>
<p>Harry's fear suddenly gave way to anger, giving him the strength to face Zayn's stare with his own. "' Cross me, and you'll pay'?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I demand loyalty in my staff, I won't stand any bad-mouthing, especially when he was wrong. I had to make an example of him."</p>
<p>"Was Perrie Edwards an example too?"</p>
<p>When Harry saw a dark scowl crease Zayn's forehead, he charged on. "She was your secretary and made some with her story. Why haven't you made her pay, too?"</p>
<p>"What makes you think she hasn't?"</p>
<p>At Harry's sudden silence, he said softly, "The last I heard she was working as a waitress in a Dudley club, trying to escape the fame of her kiss-and-tell article."</p>
<p>He placed his fork on the plate and drew the napkin slowly almost sensuously, across his mouth. "You are a surprising person, Harry Styles."</p>
<p>"Why?" Harry studied her chicken penne, wondering how he'd manage to keep it down when his belly is churning so much.</p>
<p>"Are you pushing my buttons to get reassigned?"</p>
<p>Astonished, Harry jolted straight in his chair. "If you're unhappy about my performance, Mr Malik--"</p>
<p>"It's Zayn, for God's sake!" His voice then became less harsh. "Say it."</p>
<p>He said slowly, "Zayn."</p>
<p>"Much better."</p>
<p>Harry blinked at the warm weariness in his deep voice. "I just want to do my job."</p>
<p>Zayn studied him for the longest time until Harry began to wonder if he'd left a bit of food on his mouth or something.</p>
<p>"So let's just agree to focus on our jobs, shall we?" Zayn said softly.</p>
<p>He nodded, suddenly desperate for space. With a low murmur, he excused himself and headed for the bathroom.</p>
<p>While Harry washed his hands at the sink, Zayn's suggestion played over in his head. It made perfect sense. Do the job he got blackmailed into, and move on.</p>
<p>If Zayn was here for just an innocent pre-investment visit, it's all good. But if his motives were ulterior, then for the sake of Tomlinsons', Harry would be justified in finding out what they were.</p>
<p>But as he straightened his suit and resettled his cross, he noticed his worried frown in the mirror. Quickly he smoothed it out.</p>
<p>Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Harry.</p>
<p>Zayn watched Harry walked towards their table, but before Harry could reach him, a perfectly dressed man ambushed the younger man.</p>
<p>Harry whirled, and his look of surprise, then disgust, registered so clearly that Zayn slowly stood up. As the man whispered something then glanced over to Zayn, Harry's expression smoothed.</p>
<p>Harry sighed, shrugged and made his way back to the table.</p>
<p>With a frown, Zayn remained standing, unashamedly taking advantage of his power against the other man. A man who was standing close to Harry. Too close for Zayn's liking.</p>
<p>Irrational anger tightened his muscles, shocking the hell out of himself. Through his surprise, he heard Harry murmured, "Xander, this is--"</p>
<p>"Zayn Malik," Zayn supplied and offered his hand.</p>
<p>Xander smiled and returned the shake. "Xander Ritz, head of Human Resources."</p>
<p>Ten seconds and Zayn had him summed up. Even without his intel, he could spot an office player a mile off. It was something in the eyes, the way they shifted and moved, the expression a concentrated effort of politeness, Ritz was too polished, too smooth, and his smile was a smirk that Zayn found offensive.</p>
<p>"So how's Harry working out for you, Zayn?"</p>
<p>Zayn noticed Harry's frown. "Fine," he answered smoothly as if their topic of conversation wasn't standing right next to him. Xander smiled a man-to-man grin that set Zayn's teeth on edge. "My assistant is one of a kind."</p>
<p>"Didn't Harry move to PR a year ago?"</p>
<p>Xander's face tightened, and he glanced at Harry, who gave him an innocent shrug.</p>
<p>"A temporary position," Xander conceded stiffly, "If Harry's work performance makes the grade, there could be a permanent transfer."</p>
<p>Zayn was so intent on Xander's visible uneasiness that he almost missed Harry's start of surprise. Then, with a smooth adjustment to his tie, Xander said, "If you've got any personnel or staffing questions, just give me a yell. Harry knows where to find me." Under a rock, no doubt. Zayn caught Xander's wink at Harry, who ignored it with a dark frown. But when Ritz's gaze deliberately roamed down Harry's neck to rest on the gentle skin a little bit lower the gold cross, Zayn's eyes narrowed. Intimate knowledge or wishful thinking? Either way, it didn't wait to stop fury from sparking in his belly.</p>
<p>Slowly he forced his fists to unclench.</p>
<p>"So..." Xander said, tearing his eyes away, "I'd better be going. Nice to meet you, Zayn."</p>
<p>Zayn glared at Xander retreating. He had no right to be angry. What Harry did or didn't do on his own time was not his business. He was Zayn's assistant, for heaven's sake, not his lover.</p>
<p>Shaking off the jolt that felt like fire on his skin- especially one particular part- he turned to Harry. "Charming guy."</p>
<p>"Some people think so. I just need his signature on my transfer."</p>
<p>"After you finish with me," Zayn murmured, suddenly taken by the way Harry's skin flushed underneath his cool mask of indifference.</p>
<p>Harry nodded and finally sat, checking his watch. "Yes. And you have thirty minutes."</p>
<p>"Thirty minutes for what?" Zayn grinned, unable to keep the suggestiveness from his voice.</p>
<p>Harry blinked, clearly flustered. "Until your conference call with New York."</p>
<p>Zayn gave Harry full points for maintaining that composure as they finished their meal in silence. But deep inside, on a purely predatory level, his mind registered the undeniable heat of desire.</p>
<p>Fool, it wasn't his mind that wanted Harry. It was something much more primal.</p>
<p>And what Zayn Malik wanted, he usually got.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That Was... Intimate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn left his meeting with Charlotte with newfound respect. Despite his reluctance, she still pushed the idea of bringing Harry into their cone of silence. "He was the spin behind the University scandal, not to mention some of our internal issues. We're lucky to have him," Lottie had said.</p>
<p>Grudgingly he had to agree. And if the press started running with pictures of him at Tomlinsons', he knew exactly where to lay to blame.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, his security chief was busy compiling a list of enemies and disgruntled employees and their possible sources within Tomlinsons'. Geoff Payne had been suggested and then discarded. No proof, plus the man got his fair share of negative press, too. Shareholders? No, too much to lose.</p>
<p>So he was back once again to a person Yaser had personally offended.</p>
<p>And that's where it got confusing. Harry had had no direct contact with Yaser. Tomlinsons' had put him through university. Outwardly, Harry was passionate about and dedicated to his job. He genuinely liked working here. Yet he was broke and struggling under a mountain of debt, and could still afford rent, food, clothes.</p>
<p>Was Harry that good an actor?</p>
<p>A shot of heat started low and crept up Zayn's body.</p>
<p>Dangerous, thinking about Harry Styles.</p>
<p>Because if he did that, he'd have to acknowledge how paper-thin his control was. Instead of quenching his fiery thirst, his suspicion only stocked the flames higher, creating a burning need that was slowly dominating his every thought.</p>
<p>You have to stop thinking about him.</p>
<p>With a sharp snap, he opened the file in front of him and focused on Louis' scrawling signature at the bottom of the page. He immersed himself into pouring his concentration into the contents of the file.</p>
<p>Zayn stood and stalked over to the small kitchenette in the corner of the office, tapping out his impatience as the coffee machine slowly dripped out.</p>
<p>He grabbed the pot, pouring a cup that was one of many that day, forcing away his doubts with the first sip.</p>
<p>You're doing the right thing, keeping a professional distance from the Tomlinsons. Getting emotionally involved can only mean disaster.</p>
<p>He'd fix Tomlinsons', turn it around. That's what he did. He needed to seal this deal, to finish it so that he could get back to his life. A life that suddenly gaped wide, filled with a solitary existence.</p>
<p>He frowned and made his way over to the window, staring down at the street. It had changed over the years. He'd been an angry teenager alone in the city- a dangerous, exhilarating place for a small-town kid with something to prove. Over the years, London had grown and thrived. It was physical proof of his enormous success, proof he was no longer the rebellious, stupid kid from the bush.</p>
<p>He sighed. He'd worked hard and long for all he had, steadily erasing that deep dark place in his heart, in his memory. He'd been doing fine until a week ago.</p>
<p>He turned away from the view as he rolled his neck. He needed a distraction. Yet when he glanced back at the financials on the desk, the paper blurred before his eyes. He needed something warmer.</p>
<p>In the past, sex had taken the edge off, it had enabled him to refocus and re-energise, and suddenly all he could think about was a smart mouth and a kissy-mole.</p>
<p>"Ready for the grand tour?"</p>
<p>Momentarily disoriented, Zayn snapped his eyes up to Harry standing in the doorway with the ever-present notepad and pen. For a few seconds, Zayn allowed himself to drink in Harry's neat tempting figure, the curve of his cheek, the way his eyes steadily met Zayn's perusal. And as he did so, the vibrating bitterness gradually seeped out, leaving him suddenly empty and ice cold.</p>
<p>With a nod, he shut those thoughts down and rose.</p>
<p>An excruciating hour later, Zayn's usually tighter control was in tatters. They'd gone through every floor in Tomlinsons, and he'd spent approximately sixty-two minutes in Harry's orbit, his gentle fragrance alternately arousing and frustrating Zayn. His animated voice had tripped over Zayn's senses, torturously reminding him of the kissy-mole every time Harry smiled. When Harry walked ahead of him, Zayn had ashamedly found his attention riveted to those curvy hips.</p>
<p>And Harry's smell.</p>
<p>Zayn had breathed in deeply, guiltily, more than once. Since when had a man smelled so damn good?</p>
<p>The only time he'd not been thinking about touching Harry was when they'd passed Yaser's trophy wall.</p>
<p>Zayn had barely been able to contain a sneer. Disgust bubbled up and with a scowl, and he choked it back down.</p>
<p>"Let's move on."</p>
<p>Zayn jumped at Harry's soft intrusion, only to have his body react on a more primitive level when his eyes focused on Harry's curves once again. The grey pinstriped pants moulded his hips. His shirt was a mysterious shade of green, making his eyes stand out.</p>
<p>Zayn kept wondering how Harry would take in when he finds out about Zayn's real identity. Would Harry be surprised? Probably not. Zayn had noticed more than once the fact that Harry was a deep thinker. It mirrored in Harry's expressive eyes. Was it bluer? No, not blue, greener. Like the complexity of shades in Nature, in the green forest.</p>
<p>His thoughts halted. Since when had he obsessed about a man's eyes before?</p>
<p>Yet despite his control, an unwanted ache started in his groin an hour after the tour was over. So he decided why not hit the Tomlinsons' executive gym?</p>
<p>Instead of solitude, a stretching Harry on the treadmill.</p>
<p>Zayn only stared and stared some more. In short bike pants and a tank top, Harry was in a quad stretch. Zayn's mouth went dry, and Harry rolled his hair up in a small bun, a few strands sticking to his damp skin.</p>
<p>His bag dropped on the floor. Harry kept stretching, his shoulder blades flexing and contracting with the effort.</p>
<p>Deep sigh.</p>
<p>Zayn groaned ready to beat a hasty retreat, but Harry must have sensed him because he whirled, pulling out his ear-pods. He quickly dropped his leg and grabbed his towel, his chest rising as a trickle of sweat ran down his throat and disappeared beneath his damp tank. Zayn's eyes followed that journey until he unwillingly dragged his eyes back up to meet green.</p>
<p>"Leaving?" Zayn murmured.</p>
<p>"Yes." Swiftly, Harry pulled a sweatshirt over his head then scooped up his bag, quickly heading for the door.</p>
<p>Zayn just stood there, as Harry quickly walked past him, leaving him cold and empty. Then he heard the door click.</p>
<p>As the gym doors closed behind him, Harry wrapped his arms around his body to ward off the chill. Escape first, then put on your track pants. He thought he'd nearly succeeded when Zayn appeared beside him.</p>
<p>"Yours," Zayn said, holding out his water bottle. Harry paused, glanced at the older man's hand, then up at his face.</p>
<p>Harry slowly took his bottle, and couldn't help but notice Zayn tried and succeeded in giving back his bottle without making skin contact. "Thanks." He turned back to the elevator, repositioned his bag on his shoulder and stared at the ascending floor numbers.</p>
<p>When Zayn remained still, Harry shot a quick look in his direction. "Working late?"</p>
<p>"This is early for me."</p>
<p>Harry smiled thinly but said nothing.</p>
<p>"But...?" Zayn prompted.</p>
<p>"Don't you ever take a day off?"</p>
<p>Zayn shrugged. "Too much work to do."</p>
<p>"What's the point of making all that money if you can't enjoy yourself?"</p>
<p>Zayn frowned this time. "I'm not unhappy with what I've achieved, Harry. Money doesn't make you miserable."</p>
<p>"No. People do that all by themselves." The elevator doors swung open, signalling the end to their strange conversation. But to Harry's surprise, he followed him in. The doors closed, and in the next second, he pushed the stop button.</p>
<p>"And to answer your question, I enjoy myself plenty."</p>
<p>Harry stilled, his breath rattling around, too harsh in his throat, his heart beating too loudly in his chest. He looked at Zayn, noting his narrowed eyes, the sudden tension in his body as it sizzled, not with anger but something else, something indefinable that he struggled to hold back.</p>
<p>In the next moment, Zayn fixed on his mouth, and Harry felt a hot flush start in his belly. He parted his lips, the air in his lungs thickly seeping out. Was Zayn thinking of actually kissing him? </p>
<p>Zayn moved quite quickly, so smoothly that it took Harry's breath away. Or maybe it was the kiss stealing his will to function. It froze his limbs, stuttered his heartbeat and erased all the memories of other kisses that had come before.</p>
<p>When Zayn's hot mouth covered Harry's in deep possession, his hand buried in Harry's curls, preventing escape, a low groan escaped Harry. The kiss, the power and force of it made Harry forget about everything. The command of his lips sliding over Harry and his tongue invading his mouth.</p>
<p>Harry took a deep, shuddering breath as his eyes fluttered closed. Zayn's smell was so different from anything he'd experienced, the heat, the passion. When Zayn's hands cupped his face, holding him in place, Harry kissed him right back. <br/>It finally satisfied Zayn, claiming Harry's lush mouth, that tiny mole teasing the corner, his to kiss. The mole that had distracted him time and again for hours on end.</p>
<p>Harry's skin scorched him as if a heater burned just below the surface. Suddenly the desire to have Harry naked, to be against the rest of that soft skin, crashed into him.</p>
<p>His hands were under Harry's sweatshirt, and he hit what he was seeking- hot, damp flesh. But like an addict craving more, he wasn't satisfied with the mere touch of Harry's skin, the feel of Harry's rib cage under his questing hand. He wanted- needed- more.</p>
<p>With his blood pounding thickly in his veins, the ache in his groin an almost unbearable tightness, Zayn found the edge of Harry's tank top and eased his way under the gentle curve of Harry's man breasts.</p>
<p>Harry's sudden gasp snapped Zayn back to reality, and he wrenched his mouth away from the temptation of Harry.</p>
<p>What the hell are you doing?</p>
<p>From a gaping distance, Zayn heard Harry's breathless question, thick with passion.</p>
<p>"Zayn?"</p>
<p>Harry would never know how difficult it was to withdraw from the pleasures his body promised. How much Zayn ached to give in to the raging passion that forced beads of sweats to run down his back.</p>
<p>Desire grabbed at Zayn, yanked and twisted his brain until he was left hot, hard and frustrated. But with a shuddering sigh, he withdrew and stepped back, the coldness rushing into the gap between their bodies.</p>
<p>"Pull your shirt down," Zayn said, knowing it came out more harshly than he intended when the light of desire flickered and died on Harry's face.</p>
<p>Self-disgust filled Zayn, quickly followed by guilt. He'd lost control. For the first time in years, he'd lost it.</p>
<p>He wanted to reach out to Harry, offer some kind of apology, but if Harry's crossed arms and steely back were any indication, he'd have a better chance of flying to the moon.</p>
<p>Slowly, he released the emergency stop button and with a sudden jerk, the elevator started up. "I'll take you home."</p>
<p>Harry shot him an unbelieving look. "I'm not your responsibility, Zayn. I can get a cab."</p>
<p>"Look," Zayn said slowly, turning to Harry. "We..."</p>
<p>"Zayn, I understand." Harry refused to meet his eyes as the elevator doors slid open. "It's not a big deal."</p>
<p>Zayn stared at Harry's back.</p>
<p>Wait, did he hear it right?</p>
<p>The words stuck to the roof of his mouth. Not a big deal? So how is it Zayn suddenly felt the urge to taste him right now? To have those shapely legs wrapped around his waist and feel the erotic glide as he buried himself deep inside Harry?</p>
<p>Dammit, now he was hard again.</p>
<p>With a soft curse, he pressed the basement button before he did something even more foolish than what he'd just already done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the morning crept cautiously into his bedroom, Harry lay staring at the ceiling. What on earth had possessed him to kiss Zayn Malik? The implication sent a wave of cold reality over his hot skin. They'd been about to---</p>
<p>He shook his head. And how he had wanted to, still wanted to.</p>
<p>It shouldn't be. Zayn stood for everything Harry despised, everything that had taken his family and forced him into this spying role. But when he tried summoning up righteous anger, all that emerged was an overwhelming mesh of confusion. It happened every time Zayn glanced his way, ran that frankly sensual gaze over his face, let it linger on his mouth.</p>
<p>Despite his best efforts, he was acutely interested in Zayn.</p>
<p>You're an intelligent man, Harry Styles. Apart from one definite glitch, you can tell good guys from the bad ones.</p>
<p>Yet Zayn was a study in extremes. Corporate raider or saviour? Genuine attraction or predatory lust? Zayn had gotten him so wound up he didn't know what to believe any more.</p>
<p>Deep in thought, he walked slowly into the bathroom, by the time he'd fixed his hair and left for work, the day's schedule replaced his bad mood.</p>
<p>He walked into the Tomlinson foyer with a sigh of relief. With coffee in his hand, his Gucci office bag in the other, he'd survived the early morning bustle on the way. But after he pushed the elevator button and the doors opened, his luck ran out.</p>
<p>Zayn Malik. In the flesh. In the warm, heated, firm flesh that Harry knew felt, smelled, tasted divine.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Harry."</p>
<p>The warm intimacy of his voice, combined with the small interior swamped Harry, leaving goosebumps on his skin.</p>
<p>"Good morning." He repositioned his coffee while hitching his bag on his shoulder.</p>
<p>As the elevator sped smoothly upwards, Harry stealthily eyed Zayn. Twice Harry started to say something, and twice he hesitated, swallowing the words on the tip of his tongue. Surely Zayn would say something about last night, even just to set Harry straight with a familiar It didn't mean anything. Let's just keep things professional.</p>
<p>Yet he remained silent, reading his newspaper in complete and utter concentration. As Harry stared at his firm grip on the pages, his brain flashed back to last night, to this same place, to those long skilful fingers. The way they'd teased. The way he'd touched Harry as his tongue has eased inside Harry's mouth.</p>
<p>"Do you have anything specific on the agenda today?" Harry said, forcing professionalism in his voice. Unfortunately, his idea of starting a business-related topic only effectively made him the centre of his attention.</p>
<p>Zayn slow gaze was thorough and hot. Harry tried to ignore it, but on every level, his body tingled with the attention. Instead, Harry determinedly stared at the ascending numbers. Surely if you don't look at him, he'll lose his effect, like a solar eclipse.</p>
<p>"I have meetings," Zayn said. "Look, Harry. About last night."</p>
<p>And here it comes. Harry shook his head, hot embarrassment flooding his cheeks as the doors slid open. Quickly he strode out, escaping the warm intimacy that reminded him of last night. Zayn followed him closely. "You don't need to---"</p>
<p>"It was---"</p>
<p>They both paused awkwardly, as Harry unlocked the glass door until he blurted out, "It doesn't matter. Really."</p>
<p>Zayn eyes narrowed, darkening. "Doesn't it?" he challenged. "I think it matters more than you want to admit."</p>
<p>How would you know?" Harry tried for indifference as he walked in and placed his coffee carefully on the desk.</p>
<p>"Because I know how to read people. You were an eager participant in that kiss."</p>
<p>Harry flushed. "Is this how you win, by figuring out what people want then turning it against them?"</p>
<p>"I present them with an offer they can't refuse."</p>
<p>On another man, the arrogance would have received a sharp, scornful reply from Harry's lips. On Zayn, there was no egotism or conceit. It was a statement of truth.</p>
<p>Harry tipped his head. "So there's nothing you've wanted that you couldn't have."</p>
<p>DANGER. Harry sensed it the very moment Zayn's eyes darkened. The air seemed to thicken, and the seconds ticked by on the clock so loudly.</p>
<p>"I still have... things I want to achieve."</p>
<p>Harry finally dragged his eyes away, unable to bear the intensity in his any longer. It was like a promise, a weird prediction of the future, something like a happily-ever-after.</p>
<p>"What about a wife? A child to leave all your wealth to?"</p>
<p>"Eventually." A stab of emotion, totally unexpected, tightened Zayn's jaw for one brief second. Then he blinked and his signature expression of blankness took over.</p>
<p>So he had thought about that. And letting Harry know irritated him, for some reason. Why? Did he view it as some kind of weakness? Or, Harry swallowed a small guilty breath. Did Perrie's betrayal still affect the unfeeling Mr Midas Touch?</p>
<p>After Zayn closed his office door, Harry suddenly realised they'd both avoided discussing the implications of last night.</p>
<p>And the non-closure worried Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ermm... The Office Was Empty...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Any normal man would be out on a date on such a fine Saturday evening," Harry muttered to himself as he walked into Tomlinson's, bravado propelling him forward. Not at work but, spying on his boss. Not sneaking around but, trying to uncover Zayn's big plot to bring down Tomlinson's.</p><p>As the elevator sped up to the top floor, Harry recalled the past hour. Charlotte had offered him two tickets to the Bretman Rock fashion show at the Tuliphouse Museum. Sitting through the bridal theme with gorgeous women in stunning white gowns wasn't how Harry intended to spend the evening. Then Harry had seen Zayn in the front row, and suddenly Harry's evening didn't seem so dull as before.</p><p>Zayn was seated next to one of Tomlinson's prominent shareholders, engaged in deep conversation when some sixth sense must have told him someone had their eyes on him. He glanced up and pinned Harry with his dark gaze.</p><p>Harry's clothes had suddenly felt constructive. He may as well have been naked sitting there, the see-through designer shirt providing absolutely no coverage whatsoever.</p><p>Zayn had no right to stare at him like that, making him feel so hot and bothered.</p><p>Harry rose quickly, murmured something about fresh air to Niall, his surprised flatmate, and made his way to the exit. Lights flashed behind him, and loud music beat low and sensual. But he kept walking even when he realised that Zayn had a perfect view of his backside. Another brilliant decision gone wrong.</p><p>Harry was waiting in the line at the bar, eyeing the congregation of smokers on his left. A man broke free from the group and strode over.</p><p>Xander.</p><p>A wave of cigarette smoke reached him before Xander did and burnt his nostrils. Harry barely suppressed a cough of distaste as Xander crossed his arms on the bar next to him, bumping his shoulders into Harry.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Harry said and angled away.</p><p>"Socialising, having a few drinks. Keeping an eye on you. You've been avoiding me."</p><p>Ignoring his oh-so-charming smirk, Harry reached for his glass but quickly recoiled when Xander reached it first.</p><p>Xander frowned at that. "Hey, Haz, don't be like that."</p><p>Harry just scowled and pulled the glass back, wine slopping over the rim as he resisted the overwhelming desire to clock him with it.</p><p>"Zayn's getting to you, huh?"</p><p>Harry gritted his teeth, praying for control. "Haven't you got someone else to blackmail, Xander?"</p><p>Xander laughed an unpleasant bark. "Watch it, Haz. It's not just me who's got something to lose here."</p><p>"You were the one sleeping around. You were the one who offered me up as Zayn's assistant. And you-"</p><p>"And you were the one who didn't say no to sex on my desk. We had a good time, Harry. Just admit it, you got off on my whole 'secret and forbidden' thing."</p><p>Disbelief rendered Harry speechless. He didn't know what was worse, his raging stupidity for ignoring Tomlinson's morality clause, or his naivety for thinking he'd be any different from the rest of Xander's partners.</p><p>It was those innocent choirboy looks, complete with a mop of dark curls that made Xander Ritz such a hit. The men liked him for his after-hours drinks and blokey talk about football and women. The women were flattered by his charm and good looks. And to Harry's surprise, there'd been a spark of interest despite the unofficial gossip. Xander was an attractive smooth-talker, and that's how Harry fell into this pit.</p><p>So you fell for it, and now he's got you, way to go, Harry.</p><p>"What do you want?" Before Harry could blink, Xander took his arm and steered him across the courtyard to a dark corner.</p><p>Harry wrenched from his grip, his breath coming quick and angry. Thank god for public places.</p><p>"What have you found out?"</p><p>"Nothing," he said, disgust clogging his voice. "Zayn Malik is above board on this one."</p><p>Xander smiled thinly. "We're talking about the same man, right? Men like Malik don't waltz into a company with good intentions. They destroy them."</p><p>"He's not here for a takeover. And I'm sure Prince or Louis would have-"</p><p>Xander snorted. "They're too busy playing happy families. Malik has them fooled. Listen." He stepped closer, an intimidating figure in the shadows. "I've got a good thing going at Tomlinson's, and I plan to keep it that way. Just get me proof of Malik's intentions. After I get compensated by the board-"</p><p>"You'll sign off on my permanent PR transfer."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Xander reached out to touch Harry's cheek, but Harry flinched.</p><p>Xander narrowed his eyes. "Make no mistake, Harry. If you blab, I'll take you down with me. Whom do you think the board will believe?"</p><p>Then he swiftly tipped the glass of wine down Harry's shirt. Harry choked off a squeal and jumped back, too late. The dark wet stain spread rapidly over the cloth, dripping down his pants.</p><p>Xander furrowed his eyebrows. "Zayn's busy chatting up the models. Go back to the office and change. And check out his desk."</p><p>It was all about Xander, his job, his comfort. No thought as to how this spying went against every decent bone in his body.</p><p>He decided to put a lid on his emotions. Panic had never solved his problems before, and it wouldn't now.</p><p>Slowly he walked out, unlocked the glass doors then closed them behind. He'd worked late and on the weekends before, which meant the security guy had suspected nothing until now. He'd strode into the building with his head held high, even tossing the security guy a wave as he walked over to the executive elevator. But now, standing still inside the darkened office, trepidation fluttered in his belly.</p><p>"Just get changed and leave," he muttered to himself. "You can stall Xander another couple of days."</p><p>He turned on the desk lamp and laid his key card on the filing cabinet. He checked the hallway then plucked a shirt and pair of spare pants from his locker and swung open Zayn's office door.</p><p>He changed in the shadows, and just as quickly, he scanned Zayn's desk. The magazine Harry had managed to give him lay open on the top. Harry then glanced at the financials in Zayn's tray.</p><p>No, you can't.</p><p>Yet what could he do? It was either help Xander or get fired. Despite his desperate need for the money, he genuinely loved working here. He'd carved a niche, made friends and garnered the respect of his colleagues. He prided himself on working hard and being professional, and Charlotte, for one, had noticed that.</p><p>So professional you breached your employment contract and had sex with your boss.</p><p>He swallowed, fighting with nerves until finally, he made a decision. With a determined slant to his mouth, he strode around the desk and tried the drawers, locked. He shuffled through the papers, flicked open the folders but came up empty-handed.</p><p>Harry paused, his mind buzzing. Or perhaps it was the subtle hint of cologne, all alpha male and all Zayn, invading his senses that sent a shock of remembrance through his brain.</p><p>Zayn's mouth, right on Harry's warm and needy waiting lips.</p><p>Harry's breath shook as he inhaled. He stilled, listening in the stillness to the guilty beating of his heart.</p><p>It was then that two things caught his attention: a tiny green light coming from the phone charger on the edge of the desk. And the soft swoosh of the glass door opening in the outer office. Zayn had come back for his mobile phone.</p><p>Panic clogged Harrys's throat.</p><p>Think, think!</p><p>With a held breath, he quickly stepped from behind the desk. He then undid a few buttons on his blue silk shirt and the belt on his pants. It hung open, showing a glimpse of skin when Zayn opened the office door.</p><p>Harry didn't have to fake a gasp as Zayn swung the door wide. When his eyes went right to Harry's exposed skin, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Harry's smokescreen had worked.</p><p>"I spilt wine on my clothes," Harry hurried to explain. Yet when Zayn's eyes dragged over his skin, leaving it practically sizzling in his wake, Harry self-consciously tugged at his shirt, realising the danger of the situation.</p><p>Zayn's hand stilled at the door handle. Light highlighted his body frame but hid the expressions from Harry's view. It didn't hide the deep tone in his soft statement, however.</p><p>"Really."</p><p>Harry gestured to the windows covered with blinds. "Your office has coverage. I had spare clothes in my locker..." He began buttoning up, suddenly feeling stupid and exposed.</p><p>"You left the closing show early?" he asked unnecessarily.</p><p>"So did you."</p><p>Zayn moved, walking into the small pool of light from the desk lamp. Shadows slashed across his face, illuminating the darkness and light of his features; an elegantly straight nose, the dark hooded brows, the most beautiful cheekbones combined with a strong jawline.</p><p>"Are you here to change your clothes, Harry? Really?"</p><p>"I... I..." Think, Harry! Yes? No? Arrghh. Seeing his hope fading gradually away, he leaned back, bumping his bottom on the desk. That small movement commanded Zayn's eyes back to Harry's unrestricted open pants, and it lingered there for a while. Zayn's eyes dipped into a frown, and just then, Harry caught something else in the depths. Desire.</p><p>Harry held his breath as the room spun.</p><p>Zayn drew out the words softly when he spoke. "What are you doing, Harry?"</p><p>"I..." Panic played his voice husky, and he cleared his throat before adding lamely. "My shirt."</p><p>He tried to smile, one that wavered when Zayn remained silent. Oh, for heaven's sake! He drew himself up with all the courage he could gather, fully prepared to walk out if only his legs weren't about to buckle under the weight of his trembling body. He even started forward, getting to within a metre of freedom, but instead of standing aside Zayn remained rooted to the spot, an immovable mountain of brooding male.</p><p>"Excuse me." Harry stepped to the side, attempting to brush past. That proved to be his first mistake.</p><p>Zayn grabbed his arm, stilling his departure. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but in doing so, glared up at him. His second and fatal mistake.</p><p>His hazel gaze blazed down in the greens like a newly stoked fire, the muscles on his face tightening, his jaw straining with the effort.</p><p>Retreat proved an impossibility. Harry had invaded his comfort zone. His blood buzzed as Zayn stood there, straight, his arm firmly in the older guy's grip. Harry's skin burned from the contact, the silk no barrier for his scorching heat. Undeniable tension unfolded from his body as their eyes clashed, battling like two familiar foes. Zayn shifted, and Harry held his breath. Was he going to...?</p><p>When Zayn gave a rough sigh and abruptly let him go, turning away to shove a hand through his hair, Harry muffled a small sound, a moan of perverse disappointment. He didn't realise Zayn had heard it until his body stilled.</p><p>It was as if everything caught in a freeze-frame. The tension in the air practically crackled.</p><p>Harry knew the exact moment Zayn crossed the unspoken line between chaos and control because everything happened all at once.</p><p>Suddenly, unexpectedly, with an oath, he whirled and crushed Harry in a deep, punishing kiss.</p><p>Zayn claimed Harry's mouth, demanding submission, and amazingly, Harry gave it to him. With damp bodies plastered, Harry's heat quickly soaked through his shirt, sparking off a desperate desire to have Zayn inside him, here and now.</p><p>Zayn was a pleasure machine, Harry thought dazedly, as the hot mouth moved down to his neck and sucked gently. Harry threw his head back with a sigh and closed his eyes. This moment needs to be enjoyed and savoured. Zayn approached the task of pleasing Harry with utter focus, every move determined, and skilled. Unlike other men, Zayn seemed finely attuned to Harry's body.</p><p>Through a red-hot daze, Harry felt cold air on his body and realised his shirt was on the floor. Before he could take a breath, Zayn had backed him up against the glass door. Freezing glass on the back, hot Zayn at the front. Hot and cold. Just like the man himself. So intensely passionate yet so calm in the boardroom. His expression was a study in tight control as he grasped Harry's bottom and turned, easing him onto the edge of his desk.</p><p>Passion nipped at Zayn's self-control as he dragged his hands down Harry's back, over the curve of the sweet booty that had teased him with a slow fashion show exit. The soft cloth rubbed erotically against his palms and Zayn pulled Harry against his throbbing groin, pinning Harry to the spot. Harry offered a muffled groan against Zayn's mouth and kept right on kissing him.</p><p>Heat exposed, consuming his body in a flaming inferno as he eased his fingers under the waistband of Harry's pants. With his hips thrust forward, Zayn bent Harry back over the desk, palming Harry's groin as he planted his mouth on that sweet spot and Harry couldn't muffle a moan.</p><p>Papers scattered to the floor, followed by the thump of a file. Harry propped his elbows on the desk, bracing herself, allowing Zayn to ease his knee between Harry's legs.</p><p>Harry felt so good, tasted even better. But Zayn wanted more. He quickly found the zipper, and in a nanosecond, dived in to wrap his hands around Harry's member.</p><p>Harry gasped beneath Zayn, and for a gut-wrenching moment, Zayn thought Harry would baulk. Amazingly, though, he pulled down his pants and spread his legs giving Zayn leverage, and drew him down for another kiss.</p><p>Colour burst behind his eyelids as Zayn let out a shuddering groan. In one determined movement, his hands started moving up and down on the hard member.</p><p>Harry closed his eyes, trying to cope with the scorching heat, every one of his cautious warnings reduced to ashes beneath Zayn's masterful hands. He wanted to do the same to Zayn, having him wrapped within his hands. His heart throbbed against his chest, thinking about it. Just when he reached out towards the other man's groin amidst all the pleasure, Zayn hit the sweet spot and Harry couldn't move any longer.</p><p>Oh my.</p><p>Zayn's mouth left Harry's, leaving a hot trail of wet kisses from Harry's sensitive collarbone before finally coming to rest on his chest. There, Zayn tongued the nipple, teasing it, while with one slow deliberate movement, he paced up his hands down there.</p><p>It took all of Zayn's self-control to pause right there, to feel the deep pulse of Harry 's muscles surrounding him, to hear the soft mewling coming from his lush mouth and not completely lose it. Ferocious desire scorched every vein, every nerve ending of his body. His groin was harder than granite straining in his pants, and he knew the younger lad was in the same situation. Meanwhile, blood thundered in his brain, blocking all rational thoughts. A thick groan welled up in his throat as he clawed for control.</p><p>Beyond the sound of his harsh, rough breath came Harry's soft gasps. "Zayn, please..."</p><p>Harry squirmed under Zayn frantically, clenching Zayn's muscles around his fingers. Zayn squeezed his eyes shut, commanding his body to remain in control, even as his groin, throbbed hard and hot.</p><p>"Zayn!"</p><p>Harry's plea undid him and with a curse and a prayer, Zayn continued moving his hands up and down on his member with ease as Harry hissed in pleasure. He gritted his teeth, trying to block out every other worry he had in the back of his mind. Zayn watched the way Harry's lips moved over his, nibbling, wanting, I can't, I can't...</p><p>And then Harry gasped. His whole body stilled intensely, expectant pleasure. Zayn watched as his eyes widen, pupils dilate with arousal, his mouth round in a shocked little 'oh'.</p><p>Knowing he was powerless to stop the hot waves of release crash over him, Harry shuddered. He clung to Zayn, feeling his heartbeat thunder away inside his chest, matching the heavy thud of Zayn's as he pressed his face to Zayn's chest.</p><p>Soon, too soon, Harry's breath slowed, yet Zayn still held him. He allowed himself the fantasy, squeezing his eyes shut and deliberately forcing his doubts back from the edges of reality.</p><p>But eventually, he felt Zayn's hands pressing gently on his shoulders, Zayn's tension straining as he withdrew. Was it regret tempering every ounce of his body as he stepped back and turned away? Cold air rushed Harry's skin, bringing clarity to his thoughts. What the hell had he done?</p><p>"I'll take you home," he finally said, his back to Harry.</p><p>"You don't have to."</p><p>Zayn didn't look at him, just remained in his composure, his jaw clenching in the dim light. "I do. Get dressed."</p><p>His soft command landed like a cold slap of reality on Harry's hot cheeks. He struggled with his shirt, embarrassment flushing his neck. If it weren't enough, he realised that he'd have to face him Monday. And the next day, and the next. Instead of a spy Zayn probably just thought he was unprofessional and easy.</p><p>That thought alone made him want to throw up.</p><p>The ride was mercifully quick, considering it was close to one in the morning and the whole of London seemed to be on the road.</p><p>The car stopped and Zayn glanced over at him. Harry's eyes looked glassy and tired. Zayn shook his head. Sobering up, most likely.</p><p>Zayn led Harry to the door, let him fumble in his purse for his keys. When he swung it open, Zayn followed him inside.</p><p>"Thanks," Harry mumbled politely and headed straight down the slate-floor hallway.</p><p>Zayn watched the gentle sway of his hips for agonizing seconds, mesmerized by the way the soft cloth cupped the rounded cheeks of his bottom. With his groin still throbbing, Zayn whirled and forced himself to focus on his surroundings.</p><p>The living area was to his left, a large U shaped space with a huge wide-screen TV and accompanying electronic gadgets. A dark green corner couch sat against the wall, with a few side tables, a display wall of books, photos and awards filled the space.</p><p>He walked in, picked up a trophy and eyed the inscription.</p><p>Niall Horan- 2013 London University Golf Championships.</p><p>Harry had a flatmate.</p><p>Zayn turned and cast an eye over the photos- shots of an Irish family against the backdrop of a cosy home. The same young guy with a German Shepherd.A very young Harry and an old couple- his parents, judging by the similarities-posing against an old gum tree.</p><p>Zayn turned and walked down the hall. In the dimly lit kitchen, he saw Harry open the fridge and search around inside.</p><p>"You own this place?"</p><p>Harry jumped at the sound of his voice. "Don't you know that already?"</p><p>"No." He waited for Harry to emerge but, after a few seconds, said softly, "Are you going to freeze to death to avoid looking at me?"</p><p>With an aggrieved sigh, Harry slammed the fridge closed, a half-empty bottle of something dark and red in his hand.</p><p>"Don't you think you've had enough?"</p><p>Harry scowled. "It's grape juice. Please go home."</p><p>"Not until I know you're okay."</p><p>With a sarcastic slant in his mouth, Harry held out his arms, "See? I'm in one piece. Now leave."</p><p>"Harry, we should talk about what happened." Zayn hesitated and as he watched Harry, the flush on his cheeks began to grow.</p><p>"You don't need to say anything."</p><p>"It was just something that-"</p><p>"-happened," Harry finished for him.</p><p>"Yeah." Something incredibly hot.</p><p>"We're two professional people. It was a..." Harry faltered as Zayn's scowl deepened. "A lapse of judgement. Let's concentrate on our jobs and forget this happened. okay?"</p><p>Forget a tornado hadn't just swept into his life and turned it upside down? Zayn wanted to interject, but the expression on Harry's face was nine-parts intense, one-part vulnerability. Harry needed Zayn to agree.</p><p>"I'm hoping I can rely on your discretion," Harry continued, confirming Zayn's suspicions. "And I hope you won't tell the Tomlinsons about this. I signed a morality clause and-"</p><p>"I'm not your boss."</p><p>Harry blinked. "Technically, no. But Legal could interpret it differently."</p><p>If Harry's look of apprehension hadn't swayed him, the gentleness in his eyes did. Zayn had never had a woman plead with him before over something so innocent.</p><p>Right. There was nothing innocent about what they'd done, what they would've done. What he wanted to do.</p><p>"You have my word," he said with a nod.</p><p>As if Harry had been holding his breath, the tension in his body flooded out. And when he gave Zayn a grateful smile, Zayn watched his little kissy-mole move with the curve of his lips.</p><p>Zayn muffled a groan. It was a smile that was all about thanking him, not turning him on, yet amazingly it achieved both. It flared in his memory, reminding him how Harry had felt beneath his mouth, surrounding his fingers.</p><p>"Well, it's late," Harry said lamely. Something had changed, something dark and hot in the dim light of the kitchen as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, willing Zayn to go. Yet Harry's mother had taught him to be polite, so like a good-mannered man, he waited for Zayn to be true to his character and leave.</p><p>He didn't.</p><p>A breeze sprang up, carrying with it a tinkling sound from the balcony. Zayn glanced across to the closed doors and then towards Harry with a questioning look.</p><p>Harry said slowly, "My flatmate is Irish. He's into those kinds of things."</p><p>"So he decorated the flat."</p><p>"No, actually I did. He just approved the final colours and furnishings. It's his parents' place."</p><p>"You have an eye for colour."</p><p>"I wanted to be an interior designer, but-" Harry paused. You want him to leave, not engage him in further conversation.</p><p>"Couldn't afford the risk?" Zayn said casually.</p><p>"You know I couldn't. I needed a steady job."</p><p>Instead of rising to that, Zayn pulled the sliding glass doors open an inch, letting the cool wind blow in.</p><p>Harry sighed. "Are you staying to discuss my decorating skills?"</p><p>"Maybe I just like your company."</p><p>Harry drew a sharp breath. "Are you enjoying this?"</p><p>"Enjoying what?" He cast an eye over the rolling dark clouds outside, then back at Harry.</p><p>"This... uncomfortable moment."</p><p>"Is that what it is?" he murmured. "Just 'uncomfortable'?"</p><p>Harry drew back painting an invisible barrier around himself.</p><p>"It's late. Good night, Zayn."</p><p>The scowl bloomed across Zayn's face, confusing Harry. But before he could even try to interpret that, Zayn nodded. "Good night."</p><p>One second he was there, the next he was gone. After Harry heard the door click, the tension in his limbs rushed out like air from a balloon. With a soft groan, he dragged himself over to the balcony, slumped into the patio chair and drew his knees up, allowing himself to wallow in the moment of self-pity.</p><p>Why couldn't he ever learn from his mistakes? First Xander, now Zayn. How foolish could one man be when it came to matters of the heart? He'd not only put his job in jeopardy again with a stupid lapse of judgement, but he'd also failed Xander's ultimatum.</p><p>One second, then two and Harry breathed deep. No way would he let this beat him... let Xander beat him. On Monday he'd confess to Xander's blackmail to Charlotte, plead innocence and throw himself at her mercy. On Monday, he'd be strong and face his mistakes head-on.</p><p>And what of Zayn? Was that a mistake too?</p><p>He allowed himself a brief memory- the searing heat of Zayn's mouth, the exquisite torture of his hands, the burning desire in his eyes.</p><p>Harry swallowed, his throat as dry as the desert. How much would Zayn want him if he knew the truth?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Emotions; A Complete B*tch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte arrived fifteen minutes early on Monday for her emergency meeting with Zayn, taking a seat at the small conference table in his office. Harry had always admired Lottie for her forthrightness, her resilience and the poise she'd retained in the face of the whole Tomlinson's scandal these past few months. As usual, she was impeccable in the grey business shirt and long, tailored skirt, despite the touch of worry in her eyes.</p><p>"Zayn isn't running you too ragged, I hope?" she inquired.</p><p>Too ragged? Harry's pulse hitched. "No."</p><p>"The man is quite..." Lottie trailed off, looking thoughtful, "...intense."</p><p>Harry merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Thanks to last night, he knew more about Zayn than Lottie had thought possible. Intimate things.</p><p>It was bad enough trying to maintain a professional workplace without letting Saturday night take over his brain. Zayn had invaded his dreams, hot, erotic ones that forced him awake in a tangle of sheets and a throbbing between his legs.</p><p>"This assignment won't be for much longer," Lottie was saying. "We miss you in PR."</p><p>"I miss it too." Harry rose, retrieving a document from the printer while trying to squelch his thoughts. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something..." He trailed off as Zayn, and then Sam Prince walked in the door.</p><p>"Later, okay?" Lottie was already turning away, and Harry could do nothing but nod.</p><p>As Zayn strode past with a murmured greeting, Harry's body betrayed him. His heart began to pound, and his skin tingled. He glanced away, only to catch the intimate look passing between Sam and Lottie, followed by a small smile on Lottie's lips and the answering gleam in her husband's yees.</p><p>They were in love. Despite their turbulent past, they were in deep, head over heels in love. Harry barely had time to swallow his envy before Louis strode in, shattering the moment.</p><p>"Have you seen this?" Louis shoved the financial section onto the conference table as Simon entered and closed the door. The heading 'Takeover At Tomlinsons'?' blared out in bold letters.</p><p>Zayn shrugged. "The shares are stable."</p><p>"For now," Louis replied, unconvinced.</p><p>"So some people have seen me about, it was bound to happen. We all know it's the same as the headline 'Gigi Hadid Out, Mystery Woman In'."</p><p>Harry flushed as all eyes turned towards him. With his ex Gigi Hadid, taken by Liam Payne now. Did the media think Harry was the new replacement?</p><p>Harry glanced at Zayn, whose mouth curved in irony. Unable to look away, Harry focused on those lips for seconds longer than necessary.</p><p>Lips that he'd imagined last night, kissing him in places he had never think could react to such soft contact.</p><p>Focus!</p><p>"Who? W-where?" he said, stammering.</p><p>"Us, in some gossip magazine. It seems we now have a personal relationship. First diamond shopping, then lunch. Who knows where it may lead. Perhaps an office romance?"</p><p>Zayn was mocking Harry! That hazel-eyed devil was actually mocking him!</p><p>"Which is a good lead-in to this meeting," Lottie said smoothly, turning to Harry as they were all seated. "We've recently found out and proved that Zayn is our missing half brother, Javadd Malik. We've also agreed you need to know the truth behind Zayn's presence at Tomlinsons."</p><p>Harry hesitated for a heartbeat, filling the silence with a slow intake of breath. "I'm sorry, did you say-?"</p><p>"Yes," Zayn interjected calmly.</p><p>Harry felt his mouth fall but recovered quickly, snapping it shut so hard, he felt his teeth click. Stunned, he looked from Lottie back to Zayn, only to come up against a familiar brick wall. He took a deep breath to calm himself.</p><p>"You're really Javadd Malik?" he said on a breath.</p><p>Man, did Xander have it wrong. Now things made complete sense- why Zayn wanted to know about the company and the nagging familiarity in his eyes. And why, even as Zayn Malik, that irrefutable Tomlinson aura pf entitlement and power shone through.</p><p>There was so much Harry needed to ask. But as he fumbled gathering his thoughts, Lottie said, "I don't need to tell you we're expecting the utmost confidence on this issue, Harry."</p><p>Harry nodded mutely, firmly suppressing his curiosity.</p><p>"Of course." Nonetheless, his eyes still made a beeline for Zayn, who was watching him with an intensity Harry found acutely disturbing.</p><p>"Everyone tells me you're an expert in spin," Zayn said now, his eyebrows raised questioningly.</p><p>"Well, I..." Harry forced his voice to steady. "There've been no complaints."</p><p>Lottie said, "At my request, Harry's prepared something we're sure will combat the negative press."</p><p>Harry breathed in, focusing on the presentation in front of him. With a confident flick, he opened it. "A charity ball with a combined auction." He surveyed the Tomlinsons, who sat silent and thoughtful. "We approach retailers for donations- a romantic cruise, Tomlinson jewellery, a weekend retreat, gift packs, that sort of thing- then the guests bid on them. I drafted a press release," he said, pushing a page over to Zayn. "I also thought we could explain Mr Malik.. uh... Javadd-"</p><p>"Zayn," said Zayn calmly, taking pity on Harry.</p><p>He flushed. "Mr Malik's presence by auctioning off a two-week apprenticeship at Javadd Industries."</p><p>"Which means what, exactly?" Zayn asked.</p><p>"The highest bidder gets to be your apprentice for two weeks, accompanying you to meetings and learning the ins and outs of the business from your unique perspective."</p><p>Zayn's smile was cynical. "And you think people will bid on this?"</p><p>'Of course. My other idea is a bachelor auction-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>He stopped and, in the silence, handed out his proposal to everyone. Finally, Simon said, "What about preparation time?"</p><p>"We've organised other events in less," Harry said. "We'll use the Grand Ballroom downstairs, of course. Charlotte and I agreed on the last Saturday night."</p><p>Simon looked thoughtful. "That's under three weeks away. You'd need to get the announcement out tomorrow, especially in light of today's paper."</p><p>Lottie added, "We'll time our publicity push to generate positive spin leading up to the ball."</p><p>"But what about the bigger problem?" Simon fixed Zayn with a steely look. "I've been talking discreetly with our shareholders, and the message is the same. As a family company with long-standing investors, Zayn's business reputation is not the only thing that worries them."</p><p>"I can't help that," Zayn interjected.</p><p>"Ahh, but you can. That construction company takeover you brokered last week didn't help, especially when their chief accountant jumped from the window."</p><p>"It was the second floor, he lived," Zayn said calmly, ignoring Harry's gasp. "And the man was being charged with bribing a local politician."</p><p>"But my point is-"</p><p>"Your point means halting my business transactions. No."</p><p>Everyone paused, letting that sink in until Sam said, "Maybe there's another way. A more press-friendly way of creating a positive buzz- above and beyond the charity ball," he added, nodding at Harry.</p><p>"I've done a timeline to chart strategic points for maximum impact- the release of the invitation list, the donors, the theme," Harry said, his mind working quickly to include the revelation of Zayn's true identity. "We can hint an 'important announcement' that will be the night's end."</p><p>"Why at the end?" Zayn asked.</p><p>"Because the evening is about the charity auction, not the Tomlinsons. And it ensures everyone stays to bid. We don't want guests leaving halfway through."</p><p>"I don't think that'd be a problem," Louis said smoothly. "Can it be pulled off in time? And will it work?"</p><p>Harry gave a confident nod. "Short of a Tomlinson wedding, the press will see through any other attempt to garner favourable publicity."</p><p>Sam smiled thinly. "Not planning marriage, are you, Zayn?"</p><p>As everyone murmured in amusement, Simon said, "That's not a bad idea." All eyes swung to him, but he merely shrugged. "As I was saying, our shareholders aren't just intimidated by Zayn's business persona. They're distrustful of a single man about to reach his thirties who hasn't formed any significant romantic attachments. A wedding, even an engagement, is the kind of event that brings people together, as you well know. It's a confirmation of love, honour and commitment, which generates a warm fuzzy glow with the public."</p><p>From the sudden drop in temperature, Harry knew everyone was holding their breath. He told himself not to look at Zayn. But Zayn was like a car crash; you couldn't not look.</p><p>When he finally gave in to temptation, he fully expected to see a mask of righteous fury, all tight lines and muscle. Instead, Zayn's face was blank.</p><p>His game face. Harry had seen it when he'd meet Xander, and when Harry had quizzed him about his intentions. He kept his thoughts firmly under lock and key. When he finally did speak, the room practically vibrated with restrained anticipation.</p><p>"Certainly, marriage is on my ten-year plan."</p><p>"Zayn, it's not-" Charlotte began. "What?"</p><p>"I'll think about it."</p><p>After a stunned silence, discussions finally moved on to the charity ball, but Harry couldn't drag his eyes away from Zayn. When he wasn't looking, Harry stared at him, and he got caught not once, but four times, by his mocking hazel gaze.</p><p>As Harry handed out the estimated costings for the ball, he shook his head. Zayn had a ten-year plan, and he'd approach finding a wife just like any other business deal. He'd want the best- breeding, looks, class. A privately schooled daughter of some brain surgeon, or a minor royal with centuries of ancestors might do.</p><p>As if sensing Harry's mounting turmoil, Zayn glanced at him. The small conspirational smile teasing his mouth bothered Harry even more.</p><p>Damn the man.</p><p>For the next thirty minutes, everyone added to Harry's proposal. They all agreed it should be a glitzy, glamourous black-tie event specifically designed to raise awareness for the land.</p><p>When the meeting finally broke up, Harry quickly gathered his paperwork and was first out the door, desperate to focus on work and not other, more dangerous thoughts.</p><p>Zayn was Javadd Malik. Practically English royalty. So out of his league.</p><p>He stopped his rambling thoughts. Since when had he started to entertain those feelings?</p><p>"You and Zayn should discuss his press statement," Lottie said as she emerged from the room and handed him a piece of paper. "And here are few more people to add to the guest list."</p><p>Harry glanced down at the paper. "Liam Payne?"</p><p>Lottie nodded. "Yes. We've got Zayn back." She looked pointedly at Zayn, who was in discussion with Sam and Louis at his office door. "It's time to start building some bridges and bring this family together again."</p><p>Harry followed Lottie's eyes, and at that precise moment, Zayn looked straight at him. Their gazes immediately locked, held. And in that breathless moment, his skin began to heat up.</p><p>Zayn's study of Harry felt different. Harry felt different. Of course, Harry wasn't interested a bit.</p><p>No, you're not interested. You hated the kisses, absolutely the worst thing to ever experience.</p><p>As Harry stood there arguing with himself, he could feel the air suddenly charge with expectation. The interest and heat in Zayn's eyes morphed into full flame, his mouth curving in an intimate smile.</p><p>Photos never did Zayn justice, not that strong jawline, the most beautifully carved nose. The lovely brows, the curved eyelashes and those intelligent brown eyes that could make Harry's knees buckle with just one hint of a smile, the smile that transformed his entire face right now into something breathtaking.</p><p>"Harry, the press statement?" Lottie was saying.</p><p>Harry ripped his attention away from Zayn, only to light on Lottie's amused face. He blinked and picked up a notepad, effectively ducking the woman's shrewd eyes. "You're not handling it?"</p><p>"I'll take a look at it, of course. But I trust you with this. Just run everything by me before you release anything."</p><p>Harry nodded as guilt flooded in. Yes, Xander was blackmailing him, but he had gotten himself in that position. It didn't matter who was right or wrong; the moment he admits his guilt, there was a good chance he'd get fired. Worse is that the Tomlinsons invested in him and trusted him. How could he admit that failing to Lottie, someone he had admired and respected?</p><p>He couldn't.</p><p>"Time will be tight leading up to the ball," Lottie said, "so, if you need help, just ask." She paused then said, "You needed to see me about something?"</p><p>Harry thought quickly. "Did you want to view the decorations, choose stationery...?"</p><p>"If you need a second opinion, I'm happy to give one," Lottie said, moving towards the door. "But it's your baby, Harry. I know what you're capable of, so just wow us, okay?"</p><p>Harry was rooted to the spot, staring at the glass door as it slowly closed. Lottie's supreme confidence should have made him ecstatic. Instead, it wounded him in dozen tiny cuts.</p><p>With a steadying breath, he whirled, refusing to let worry control the moment. He is going to make damn sure the ball is a success.</p><p>With purposeful strides, he walked into Zayn's office. He was refilling the coffee pot, his controlled movements an efficient study. Harry halted as he glanced up, every muscle in Harry's body stilling as a welcoming smile spread Zayn's sensual mouth.</p><p>Harry's insides did a weird flip as he returned Zayn's smile, feeling like a teenager, all breathless and jittery around his first crush. He could even hear his brain scream some childish gibberish, something like, "Javadd Malik is smiling at me!" He gave an inward groan to that and chased them away.</p><p>"We need to talk about your press release."</p><p>Abruptly Zayn's expression cooled. "I have another meeting."</p><p>"I understand," Harry said, reluctantly matching his business-like tone. "But we need to make time for this."</p><p>"I will. Just not now."</p><p>Harry ignored his curt warning. "Let me at least make a start, like some background to go on."</p><p>With a scowl, Zayn leaned back in his chair and fixed Harry with that calm stare. It was almost as if he was trying too hard to remain emotionless, to show Harry that this doesn't matter. But deep down, Harry knew it did. He knew that men like Zayn possessed an almost demonic drive to succeed. The key to success was often hidden in their past- what they did and didn't have. What they lacked, what they desired most.</p><p>"Your mother was a single parent?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>In the silence, Harry met Zayn's stare unflinchingly. "You have to let me do my job, Zayn." He stopped, unashamedly immersing in that small rush of intimacy he felt from only speaking his name. "Just tell me whatever you feel comfortable with."</p><p>He seemed to debate his answer. With deliberate care, he admitted, "Nothing about this makes me comfortable."</p><p>"So let me help you," Harry said gently. "We just need enough info to answer all those intrusive questions. Like, how did you find out you were Javadd Malik?"</p><p>"What happened with Xander Ritz?"</p><p>Harry blanched. "We're talking about you.'</p><p>"And I'm talking about you." Zayn leaned back in his chair. "Why should I trust you when you're hiding something?"</p><p>Panic forced Harry into silence. Just what did he know? Had he seen Harry with Xander at the fashion show? Had he somehow dug something up with his team investigators and bottomless funds?</p><p>Zayn watched Harry like an animal studies its prey as if with one wrong move or word Harry would be history. Yet memories of Saturday night thundered between them, and just like that, the air turned from conventional to electrically charged all of a sudden.</p><p>Harry shoved his chin in the air and forced calm into his voice. "Nothing is going on between Xander and me."</p><p>Zayn smiled, a smile full of male knowledge. "See, there you go again. Lying to me."</p><p>Harry arched his brow. "How do you know?"</p><p>"You've got a tell."</p><p>"A what?"</p><p>"A tell- a facial tic, like a giveaway sign. Cops and lawyers use it. I've studied a few techniques myself."</p><p>"Is that why you're so good at winning?"</p><p>"That and making sure people can't say no."</p><p>Harry crossed his arms. "So what is my 'tell'?"</p><p>"Your eyes," he said softly. "They widen a little, and your focus shifts away, dropping to my shoulder or just past my ear."</p><p>"Maybe I find your ear fascinating."</p><p>His short bark of laughter surprised them both. As Harry stood there, a reluctant grin on his lips, his heart did that weird little jump again.</p><p>His pen dropped from his nervous fingers, and he bent to retrieve it, panic closing his throat. You want him. He can't know.</p><p>He repeated the mantra in his head until his senses spun from the realisation. With steely determination, he straightened, forcing it from his mind.</p><p>If you don't think about it, he can't read it on your face.</p><p>Still, he must have sensed something, because his eyes narrowed cautiously.</p><p>"Tell me about your childhood," Harry asked, desperate to deflect Zayn's focus. "Where did you grow up?"</p><p>With a look that told Harry he knew what Harry was doing, he said, "When I was ten, we settled in Bradford. Tricia remarried when I was sixteen."</p><p>"Were you happy?"</p><p>"Are teenagers ever happy?" When Harry frowned, he sighed.</p><p>"Did we have money? No. Life was tough. We moved with whatever seasonal work my mother could get, which always made me the new kid at school."</p><p>"I can imagine."</p><p>"No, you can't," Zayn bit back harshly as the memories tumbled in like a burst dam. "You're from a small town where everyone knows you, where your family has roots, standing in the community. You probably know the bank manager by name and invited the neighbours around for barbeques on the weekend." Unable to contain his agitation any longer, he whirled to face the windows. "You weren't called the bastard son of the town's drunken whore."</p><p>Harry couldn't help his sharp intake of breath, and it sliced at Zayn, bringing fresh pain to the surface. He shut his eyes, forcing the memories back where they belonged.</p><p>"I need to be across town in half an hour," he said curtly. "We'll discuss this later. Just..." He waved a dismissive hand, "just write up what you know and leave the other bits blank. Email it to me, and I'll fill in the rest."</p><p>He then turned to the papers on his desk, rifling through them with a single-minded concentration, even as he sensed Harry still standing there, radiating with frustration.</p><p>A moment passed, then two and Zayn finally looked up. "Is that all?" he queried softly, forcing his expression to reveal nothing of his inner turmoil. Inside, his jaw ached from clenching it so tightly.</p><p>Go. Just go.</p><p>A look passed over Harry's face- part sorrow, part pain. Before Zayn could say anything, he nodded.</p><p>"That's all for now." And he turned and walked out.</p><p>At six-thirty, Harry sat in Zayn's car, being taken to goodness knows where. He fumbled around with the rings on his fingers, staring out at the passing traffic. Xander had called to demand an update, which had forced him to acknowledge their plans for the ball. When he'd sneered, "How noble," it gave him a perverse satisfaction to say swiftly, "I have work to do. Gotta go," and hang up on him.</p><p>Thankfully the ball preparations had then commanded his thoughts elsewhere, away from Xander, from his situation. The Tomlinsons had placed an almighty trust in him by revealing Zayn's identity, given the slim grip they had with privacy right now. How could he possibly destroy that trust?</p><p>Worry sawed his composure, leaving him raw and confused. He needed to stall Xander until after the ball after he'd proven his loyalties lay with Tomlinsons'. Only then could he come clean and get rid of the menacing threat hanging over his head.</p><p>He glanced at a silent Zayn, Javadd. Javadd Tomlinson. Javadd Malik.</p><p>Harry wanted to ask him a dozen questions but hadn't seen him since press release discussion. Of course, he had other things to do, important matters to attend, small countries to buy out. He wasn't avoiding Harry.</p><p>At least, now he wasn't.</p><p>"Tell me again why I couldn't just catch a cab home?" he said as the peak-hour traffic crawled by.</p><p>"You saw the reporters outside Tomlinsons'." Harry wasn't sure if Zayn's sympathetic glance was real or put-on. "As my new rumoured love interest, you are news now."</p><p>"And me in your car helps how? You have read that little article on page ten of today's paper, haven't you?"</p><p>Zayn waved away Harry's concern with an imperious hand. "We both know it's not true. Unless-" his eyes turned mischievous "- you want it to be."</p><p>Harry blinked, cramming down the sudden fluttering desire that flared in his belly. "Zayn..."</p><p>"Relax, Harry." He dismissed Harry's shocked look. "You want my undivided attention for this press release. I'm giving it to you."</p><p>Twenty minutes later, passing through no less than three security gates that required key card and password access, then another keypad at the doors, Harry stood in the middle of Zayn's mansion in silent awe. As if sensing his keen interest from the moment he walked in, Zayn had given him the cook's tour.</p><p>To Harry's relief, Zayn had nodded to the staircase and said, "Bedroom, spare room and bathroom."</p><p>Harry looked around. The place simply screamed rich-single guy. He didn't even notice that Zayn had turned on the TV until he saw his face plastered on the six-o'clock news.</p><p>"Do you see this?" Harry asked softly.</p><p>Zayn walked past him, retrieving a bottle of wine from the fridge. "I caught the midday news."</p><p>Harry stared as Zayn grabbed a corkscrew from the drawer. The indifference cranked up Harry's irritation. "So what are you going to do about it?"</p><p>Zayn glanced up at the screen then back to the cupboard where he removed two glasses. "I'm flattered you think my powers extend to bringing down the world's oil prices."</p><p>Harry scowled. "I'm talking about us. Us. On the news. Having a love affair."</p><p>His throwaway smile curled Harry's toes. "We're having a love affair on the news?"</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and sent a small prayer heavenwards. "Is this funny to you? We're the lead story, and that doesn't bother you?"</p><p>"No. We're both single, responsible adults. Why should it bother you?"</p><p>"Because it's dragging Tomlinsons into the limelight again. It's intrusive and inflammatory, and they've been through enough."</p><p>Zayn's expression became astute as if Harry had said something vitally important. "But it's not about them. It's about us; Harry and Zayn's secret office romance."</p><p>Harry opened his mouth to argue but quickly snapped it shut when realisation dawned. "It's good publicity. For once, the headlines are positive."</p><p>"You got it in one."</p><p>Harry perched on the arm of a lounge chair and took off his shoes. "Great. At least they haven't found out where I live."</p><p>But the look on Zayn's face plummeted his faint hope. "You're kidding me."</p><p>"Sorry." He offered Harry a glass and Harry took it, downing his first gulp of expensive crispy liquid. Niall's father was going to be pissed. The Horans were very private, very conservative-</p><p>Harry abruptly stood. "My parents. They'll freak if-"</p><p>"Already taken care of."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I sent a discreet security detail this morning."</p><p>Stunned, he sat back down on the couch with a shake of his head. "I can't tell you-"</p><p>"Sure you can," even as he casually leaned against the wall, his eyes remained watchful. "You didn't email me your draft release."</p><p>With a soft sigh, Harry rubbed his temple. "Because there were too many gaps. I still don't know how you found out you were Javadd Malik."</p><p>"My mo- Tricia confessed before she died."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Zayn shot Harry a look. "It wasn't a guilty conscience if that's what you're thinking. Someone from her old town had contacted Johannah's PI, and she wanted to tell me before the shit hit the fan."</p><p>"So she was protecting you."</p><p>His derisive snort came out half-hearted, giving Harry hope. So he tried again. "What was the first thing you bought when you made your first million?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just go with me on this."</p><p>Zayn paused as if weighing Harry's intentions in that simple question. "A house for my mother."</p><p>Zayn gave Harry his back then, turning to the expansive view. Yet Harry could see his face mirrored in the smooth glass, the naked emotion twisting his features until his reflected gaze landed on Harry. Their eyes held breathlessly for one second, then two. Then his expression eased.</p><p>He turned back to Harry and crossed his arms. "She was sick for a long time," he said softly. "Liver cancer, even though she'd stopped drinking years ago."</p><p>"But she took good care of you."</p><p>"As best as she could until I could take care of her. She..." He paused, and in that small hesitation, Harry sensed something, something deep and painful enough to bring a falter to his steady voice, something that continued to eat away at him.</p><p>Harry watched him rub the bridge of his nose, his eyes dark with remembrance.</p><p>"I asked about my father once," he said quietly. "I was about eight. She told me her last boyfriend was abusive. I never asked again."</p><p>Harry stilled, the air so motionless he could almost hear the dragging reluctance as Zayn continued.</p><p>"I was fifteen when she married Steve. The guy was a nasty piece of work, always drinking, always abusive. I couldn't figure out why she'd stay with someone like that."</p><p>"Maybe she wanted to give you stability."</p><p>He fixed Harry with a keen look. "Well, it royally backfired."</p><p>It hurt Harry, the sudden and instant vulnerability this man displayed. For all Zayn's control, all his power, he was beaten by something so simple, yet complicated.</p><p>A mother's love.</p><p>Harry glanced at the TV, which flickered with images of a devastating rainstorm. So furious and powerful. Yet when everything was over, devastation and vulnerability.</p><p>"You can trust me, Zayn."</p><p>He straightened, a shutter descending over his features as he abruptly changed the subject. "Are you hungry?"</p><p>Through the simple meal of steak and grilled vegetables, Zayn dropped cryptic personal tidbits that were short on emotional detail. By the end of dessert- vanilla toffee-chip ice cream- Harry knew that Ryan's mom had taught him how to boil perfect spaghetti, that he'd invested in nearly every country in the world, and that he'd broken his nose twice.</p><p>After they finished up, they took a seat on the lounge before the fire. As Harry started eyeing the apartment, he noticed the small array of private objects gathered atop a bookshelf.</p><p>"Tell me about those."</p><p>Harry noted the way Zayn studied the items, and instinctively he knew Zayn could catalogue them blindfolded.</p><p>Finally, Zayn spoke up, "The black stone is from my first company. The key is from my first car." His smile flickered.</p><p>"A list of firsts," Harry murmured. "The boarding pass?"</p><p>"First overseas flight." He nodded to one of the two framed photos. "Ryan and I flew to Africa."</p><p>"Must have been a good trip."</p><p>At his questioning glance, Harry answered, "You're smiling. You don't do that often."</p><p>"Don't I?" he replied absently, his gaze back to the other photo, older and grainier.</p><p>"You and Tricia?"</p><p>"Yes. She-" Zayn stopped, remembering the brief moment of happiness all too well. "I was eleven. She'd just got a cashier's job at the local store, and we'd gone to the games arcade to celebrate."</p><p>'Tell me more about her."</p><p>At Harry's soft probing, Zayn felt a well of panic lodged in his gut. "Until I was about ten, we moved a lot. Now, I know why." Seeking comfort of movement, he stood, turning to face the window displaying the cloudy night sky. "Johannah's housekeeper and her boyfriend were named as the kidnappers."</p><p>"Yes. Two months after you disappeared, the cops found their bodies. Everyone believed Javadd drowned in that car," Harry said behind him.</p><p>Zayn nodded curtly, battling with the sudden claustrophobia as he focused on his reflection in the spotless window.</p><p>"Tricia rescued me."</p><p>"Why didn't she turn you in to the authorities?"</p><p>Zayn closed his eyes as the demons struggled within. "It wasn't that simple. She was on the run from her abusive boyfriend and still suffering the loss of her baby a year ago. When she pulled me from the car, it was like God had given her another chance. At least, that's the way she saw it."</p><p>"So, she deliberately kept you."</p><p>Zayn turned at the lack of emotion in Harry's voice. "Yes."</p><p>"Didn't she know who you were? That there was a father out there grieving for a child they thought had drowned?"</p><p>Zayn's throat constricted. Determinedly he forced the memory up as if comforting it would somehow negate the fear. Foul-smelling dirty water rushing in through the car window, him screaming and beating his small fists at the door, choking, crying.</p><p>And then a saviour.</p><p>Tricia Brannan. His mother for the past twenty years of his life.</p><p>"She risked her life to save me."</p><p>"That must have taken courage." Harry stopped all pretence of mentally cataloguing his story now. The urge to grab the pad and pen from her bag, gone.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The look on his face was stark. A great man suddenly vulnerable and raw, Harry realised. And past that, he could see reluctance... and embarrassment.</p><p>Harry's voice was small when he spoke. "A big-shot buyer promised to bail out my family's company when we got into financial difficulty."</p><p>Zayn turned, studying Harry's face carefully, searching for the meaning behind his sudden revelation. Determinedly Harry continued, "Instead, they bought us out then sacked everyone. Twenty families couldn't afford to feed their children, marriages fell apart, people had to sell their homes and possessions. Some had to leave the town where they'd lived all their lives."</p><p>"And you were one of them."</p><p>"We stayed. Many didn't. When Dad lost his business, it was the end of him. He just-" Harry hesitated, pausing to analyse the once painful memories. "He gave up. The workers blamed him and pretty soon he did, too. I blamed myself."</p><p>Zayn's eyes turned up sharp. "You were sixteen, just a kid."</p><p>"I nagged him to sell because I wanted to go to university."</p><p>Harry let the remains of bitter frustration hover in the thick air, waiting for it to scatter into the silence.</p><p>"After Dad's stroke, Mum gave up too. Their living expenses and medical bills were astronomical-" And his responsibility. The reminder ground the rest of the words to dust in his mouth. "Sorry, I got off track. We were talking about you."</p><p>But with a sinking heart, Harry knew the moment was gone. Zayn's expression had reverted to his signature control, albeit with a tightness bracketing his mouth. "It's getting late. I'll get Alex to drive ahead, make sure the press has gone from your place. Do you have enough to draft something up?"</p><p>Harry nodded, knowing there'd be nothing else this evening. Later, in Zayn's car, when he finally had a chance to make sense of his uncharacteristic confession, a terrifying thought began to blossom. With a soft groan, he put his forehead on the cool glass.</p><p>Oh no. You can't. Are you actually having feelings for Zayn Malik?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Ultimate Business Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Wednesday, Zayn took a left turn and drove into the exclusive suburb, then clicked off the ten-o'clock news. As predicted, there had been a flurry of activity following yesterday's press release of the charity ball, with both Tomlinson Wardrobe and Javadd Industries fielding interview requests for the past hour.</p>
<p>Behind the steering wheel, he glanced out the window, noting the barely visible mansions on the road. He counted off the numbers, searching for the right one that would signal his impending meeting with Waliyha Malik and Daniaal Malik.</p>
<p>It was not in his plans, this 'getting to know the family' stuff.</p>
<p>There was no good reason he needed to meet them. Despite all his logical reasons why not, there was a big why</p>
<p>He wanted answers. He needed them. And the not knowing felt like a hole burning away in his gut.</p>
<p>He needed to know about Yaser- and not just what the papers reported. He needed to know about his birth mother, and whether she knew about his disappearing act, whether she'd been truly as miserable as he'd assumed.</p>
<p>So he'd finally agreed to this meeting, much to Charlotte's surprise. "If you hurt Waliyha, your life will not be worth living," she'd stated mildly.</p>
<p>He finally reached the end of the road. Dead ahead lay a set of iron gates, accompanied by a discreet security camera on the right. The gates swung inwards without a sound, giving off a final click after he drove through.</p>
<p>It wasn't until he'd exited his car and stood in front of the four-story mansion that a wave of dread nearly knocked him flat.</p>
<p>Oh, God. The house.</p>
<p>With his eyes, he traced the lines of the building, lingering on every window, every angle of the smooth white cement.</p>
<p>The dreams had mercifully stopped years ago, but now he forced himself to remember the fragments- a large white house with a million rooms, enough for a small boy to hide from a laughing woman with loving eyes. But they weren't dreams, he realised now. They were memories, memories of this house, of his mother.</p>
<p>For one incredible second, he was captured back in time, back to where his mind jumbled with familiar smells, familiar sights, the sharp, salty tang of the ocean, the warm, grainy sand between his toes.</p>
<p>A hug, the sound of gentle laughter.</p>
<p>He forced himself to focus, concentrate to walk forward to the house. He'd spent nearly all his life, fighting something, from playground bullies to his stepfather, from workmates to competitors, this wouldn't beat him.</p>
<p>He was determined to focus on business, but this family stuff was freaking him out. His jaw ached from gritting his teeth, so he dropped his head, staring at the stonework as a flood of eerie emotions swamped him.</p>
<p>He was the eldest son of Yaser Malik. Maybe this was where he belonged.</p>
<p>With a determined slant on his shoulders, he walked the small distance between familiarity and the great unknown. But before he could press the doorbell, the door opened, and an elegant young woman stood before him.</p>
<p>She was astonishingly groomed, from the top of her head with its pulled back hair, black at the roots with blonde tips to the blue sweater and tailored pants.</p>
<p>A queen, fit to head the Tomlinson dynasty, was his first thought. And when he took in her face, he was struck by the warm, welcoming expression. Then she enveloped him in a generous embrace, and his polite greeting fizzled on his tongue.</p>
<p>"Brother," she whispered as she squeezed him tightly. "You're finally home."</p>
<p>In stunned silence, he felt her tremble as she hugged him. For one second, he hesitated. Should he step back? Refuse to come inside? Maintain that crumbling wall of politeness he'd reserved for the whole Tomlinson clan?</p>
<p>Should, should, should-</p>
<p>The choice he made finally shocked the hell out of him.</p>
<p>He embraced her back, "Walihya."</p>
<p>And somehow it felt right.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Zayn had expected the meeting with Waliyha to take an hour, tops. His goals had been to find out what Yaser was actually like, get a sense of his dead mother, discuss family dynamics.</p>
<p>Instead, four hours later he was still there, listening in silent fascination as Waliyha recounted personal memories of the Tomlinsons and the tour of the mansion finally explained his haunting dreams.</p>
<p>"Did you have a good life, Zayn? Were you happy?"</p>
<p>Waliyha's soft question, her calm warmth, had undone him.</p>
<p>For one horrifying second, he thought he'd break down and blabber like a newborn. Instead, he'd forced a smile and replied, "Tricia loved me. That's better than a lot of other kids."</p>
<p>'And what of a family of your own?" she'd asked him. "A wife, children?"</p>
<p>For the second time in as many days, a sudden desire slammed into him, intense. All his life, he'd been trying to fill the void with materialistic things. It was only now he realised he'd been digging in vain.</p>
<p>He needed something more, something like he'd glimpsed on Louis' face, something he sensed from Charlotte and Sam Prince.</p>
<p>Unity. A partnership, trust.</p>
<p>Through the frustration, the desperate want, he kept coming back to the one man who'd gotten under his skin. One who didn't care how many millions he made, one who challenged him, both verbally and mentally, who had tugged violently at his self-control for the first time in forever.</p>
<p>He walked into the kitchen. After grabbing the coffee from the counter, he drank deep, the hot liquid flaming his throat.</p>
<p>He tried quenching a thirst that had nothing to do with his burning desire to make more money. Instead, erotic images shot through his mind, kicking out all his rational thoughts. He gave himself a mental shake and tried to concentrate on the deal he'd made two hours ago, but all he could think of was a pair of emerald eyes and a kissy mole near the corner of a luscious mouth.</p>
<p>In the past few days, it had been a hard time trying to wrench himself out from these fantasies, and with a dawning realisation, the denials he'd been wrestling with fell away like dirt. He understood one thing with perfect clarity- he wanted Harry.</p>
<p>So what was stopping him?</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>"Go away. And no comment!" Harry's husky post-sleep growl came crashing over him through the intercom, and suddenly the wave of purpose that had carried him to Harry's apartment drowned in hot desire.</p>
<p>"It's Zayn."</p>
<p>Harry cursed softly. "Do you know what time it is?"</p>
<p>"It's-" Zayn checked his watch "-ten minutes past eleven."</p>
<p>Zayn heard the younger man's sharp intake of breath as he battled for calm. In happy anticipation, Zayn wondered if he'd win.</p>
<p>"What can't wait until Monday?" Harry was saying, his tone indicating he'd already repeated those words to himself a few times.</p>
<p>"I need to ask you something."</p>
<p>Harry rubbed his eyes and caught his sigh before it escaped. Zayn Malik needs me.</p>
<p>Harry nearly laughed out loud. Yeah, he really needs me like this.</p>
<p>"Harry, can you just let me in?"</p>
<p>In an answer, Harry jabbed the button, grabbed a robe then shuffled to the door, opening it as Zayn emerged from the dark pathway into the porch light.</p>
<p>"You've been working?" Harry eyed Zayn's business attire, eyes coming to rest on the neckline where Zayn had loosened his tie.</p>
<p>"And thinking."</p>
<p>"Ahh."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Harry heard the irritation in Zayn's voice and smiled. "Too much thinking will do that." He walked down the hall and turned into the dimly lit kitchen. "About what?"</p>
<p>"I have a proposal for you."</p>
<p>"Which is?" Harry tightened his robe then glanced up, only to find Zayn looking at him with that single-minded focus. Harry smiled to cover his nervousness. "What?"</p>
<p>"Marry me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Perks Of It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you out of your mind?"</p><p>Zayn's smile came out. "Not exactly the answer I was looking for."</p><p>"You're seriously going to go through with Simon's suggestion? Get married for the sake of Tomlinsons'?"</p><p>"No. I've given this a good deal of thought."</p><p>"You clearly haven't!"</p><p>"Yes, I have," Zayn countered, eyeing Harry as he stopped pacing to glare at Zayn. "A life partner has been on my list for over a year."</p><p>Harry felt his jaw go slack. Of course, it has. "Why me? Aren't there a dozen other potential women you could pick from, supermodels, socialites..."</p><p>"I picked you."</p><p>Harry's skin prickled with excitement at Zayn's declaration, almost possessive. "Why?"</p><p>"Harry, let me lay this out for you. What I'm proposing is a business deal, pure and simple."</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. "What?"</p><p>"Hear me out. Romance, love, is unpredictable at best. I believe in attraction, lust, sex." Zayn's eyes darkened as they settled on Harry's lips. "I don't think there's anything more than that. It's just too-"</p><p>"Optimistic?"</p><p>"Unrealistic," Zayn corrected.</p><p>Harry blinked, pondering over Zayn's words carefully. Harry suddenly felt the need to know. "You've never been in love?"</p><p>"Once. It didn't amount to much."</p><p>"With Perrie?"</p><p>Zayn's lips curled, "No, Ryan's foster sister, Geneva."</p><p>Geneva? Harry blinked at the unfamiliar name. "So you'd settle for a bought spouse."</p><p>"I'm not settling. You're everything I need in a life partner. I'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity."</p><p>Harry clenched his jaw. "How clever of you. And what do you have that I could possibly need?"</p><p>"Money." Zayn's eyes turned deadly serious. "I can clear all your debts, buy back your family home and pay for your father's health care."</p><p>"You..." Harry breathed, as reality washed over him in an icy wave. It was the kind of man Zayn was, the kind of man who kissed like an angel, had the face of a living God. And who made deals like the devil.</p><p>"Your family needs you, Harry. Which means you need me. I'm offering you a business deal, and you should give it the attention it deserves."</p><p>Harry's heart contracted painfully in his chest. "Marriage is not a business deal. For your information, I have other ways of finding that money. I don't need to marry you to get it."</p><p>"Really?" Zayn narrowed his eyes. "How?"</p><p>"That's none of your business."</p><p>"Does it involved Xander Ritz?"</p><p>Harry flushed furiously. "No!"</p><p>"Tomlinsons'?"</p><p>"Why would it involve-" Harry blinked in sudden clarity. "You think I'm the press leak?"</p><p>Harry's disgust, so instantaneous shamed Zayn and proved his innocence. But despite that, one thought still hindered. "No. But something is going on between you and Xander."</p><p>Harry swallowed, and his eyes fell on Zayn's shoulder. "He was my boss. End of story."</p><p>Liar. "So why not take my offer?"</p><p>Frustrated at Harry's stubborn silence, Zayn crossed his arms. "Fine. Let your parents lose their house. Have them floundering around in debt for the rest of their lives. And keep right on using most of your pay to support them."</p><p>The hurt in Harry's eyes cut deep, but Zayn was too hell-bent, too determined to let that stop him now.</p><p>"You... you..." Harry stammered.</p><p>"It's the truth. What we have is simple. You agree to be my spouse and save Tomlinsons from this mess, and I will compensate you so you can set your family up for life."</p><p>Harry slowly shook his head, backing away from Zayn. "I can't think right now. I-" He swallowed thickly. "I need you to leave. Now."</p><p>"Harry."</p><p>Harry crossed his arms, his face in iron determination. "You can't force me into this. I need some time."</p><p>Zayn searched Harry's eyes. "Don't take too long. I'll be expecting your answer."</p><p>With that, Zayn turned on his heel and walked out.</p><p>An hour later, Harry lay on his head and glared at the ceiling, phone in his hand. Through the whole conversation, Harry couldn't help but think how different everything would be once he'll finally free of the weight of debt.</p><p>He loved his family but was so weary from being the sole responsible one.</p><p>Rolling on his side, he shoved his cheek into the pillow. Pride and honour were two qualities he'd gotten from his dad. From his mum, it was a sense of integrity, strong and deep respect for family. You stick by them, no matter what.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut as uncertainty and fear battled, yet he had to consider all his options.</p><p>It didn't change his situation with Xander. In fact, it would only make it worse. Harry needed to prove his innocence. Damned if he'd play a helpless damsel in distress and let Zayn fight his battles.</p><p>Zayn Malik wants to marry me. The statement excited him and petrified him at the same time.</p><p>Was it selfish to actually want this?</p><p>Harry punched the pillow. Zayn had seduced Harry with mouth and hands, then unknowingly evoked Harry's kindness with Zay's expertly covered wounds. Zayn had changed everything, and Harry couldn't turn back time.</p><p>If Zayn could enter into this union with business-like clarity, so would Harry.</p><p>As the cab drove Harry to Zayn's apartment complex, he glanced at his watch- one in the morning. Not too late for Zayn, but he was surprised when he heard Zayn's husky, sleepy growl after the security guard had buzzed the intercom.</p><p>Harry walked up the flight of stairs and found Zayn in the doorway, waiting for him. Harry eyed Zayn's pyjama bottoms. Deep creases still indented in the fabric. They were new.</p><p>Zayn must sleep in the nude.</p><p>Harry swallowed. His eyes travelled over the smooth, board chest filled up with beautiful ink, tracing the generous dip and swell of muscle before ending at the shoulders, one of which was leaning on the doorjamb.</p><p>"Can I help you?"</p><p>"We need to talk."</p><p>Zayn shifted his weight, his arm slipping from the frame. "Come in."</p><p>Harry walked past Zayn's half-naked body and only just stopped himself from breathing in deep. Instead, he straightened his back and kept going, finally stopping by the fireplace.</p><p>Zayn just stood there, looking so touchable that Harry wanted to run his hands over Zayn to make sure he was real.</p><p>Harry crossed his arms. "Is this some strange boardroom game? Revenge against the Tomlinsons?"</p><p>"If I wanted to do that, I'd also want to see those share prices fall. Which I don't."</p><p>"Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"Isn't that my line?" Zayn's eyes creased with humour.</p><p>"I won't quit working."</p><p>"I don't expect you to."</p><p>"Where will we live?"</p><p>"Yaser's mansion in now mine."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "What's wrong with here?"</p><p>Zayn grinned. "Nothing, if you don't mind sharing my bed. I've got only one bedroom."</p><p>Harry blinked and flushed, his limbs suddenly becoming weak. "I don't want the press ambushing me at home, taking photos of me collecting the morning paper, digging through my garbage. Niall is a private person, and I won't do that to him."</p><p>"Then move in with me." Before Harry could voice a firm refusal, Zayn cut him off. "You've seen the security. You'll be completely protected."</p><p>A shiver went down Harry's spine.</p><p>But who'll protect me from you? Who'll protect-</p><p>"My parents. They'll be-"</p><p>"They'll be fine. I'll do what it takes to keep them out of it."</p><p>Harry's heart contracted painfully. "You've assumed I've said yes."</p><p>Zayn crossed his arms. "Haven't you?"</p><p>Harry closed his eyes for a brief second. Where was the romance that he'd dreamed about since he was little? The bended knee, the shaky question from love-filled eyes?</p><p>Get a grip, Harry. That's fantasy, a romantic, unrealistic fantasy.</p><p>"I'm saying yes."</p><p>"Great, I'll get the contract drawn up," Zayn said as he picked up his phone, tapped a few times and issued some orders.</p><p>So that's how it's done, huh? Harry thought dazedly.</p><p>The magnitude of what he just agreed to stunned Harry so much that he never saw the kiss coming. It was cold and very, very business-like.</p><p>"To seal our deal," Zayn murmured before withdrawing.</p><p>You're about to enter into an arranged marriage purely for selfless reasons. Of course, the kiss would be passionless.</p><p>"We'll tell the Tomlinsons on Monday," Zayn said.</p><p>Harry paused. "About that. I'd like to keep the details of our arrangement private."</p><p>"You want us to fake it?"</p><p>Harry tilted his chin up. "If truth stays with us, then there'll be no leak. And I need to tell my mum before some reporter splashes it all over the papers."</p><p>That sobered Zayn. "You're right. Our success depends on maintaining the pretence of romance."</p><p>"You think romance is a pretence?"</p><p>"I believe in making logical decisions, not emotional ones. So I'm assuming we have a deal?"</p><p>A deal. Harry dropped his gaze to avoid Zayn seeing his dismay. They were so different, so incompatible.</p><p>He had made a deal with the devil. What on earth was he thinking?</p><p>There must have been a time when Zayn had been a young boy in love, full of hopes and dreams for the future?</p><p>Harry jumped as Zayn's firm hand tipped his chin upwards. "Getting cold feet already?" he murmured.</p><p>"I have terms." Zayn's eyes narrowed, and he let Harry go. "The full amount you offered needs to be transferred to my account as soon as possible."</p><p>"Done." Zayn nodded.</p><p>Harry swallowed. "And I need you to be faithful."</p><p>"As in...?"</p><p>"No dating other women or men, no photographs, no cheating, no gossip. It might be a fake marriage, but my family will not suffer for it."</p><p>Zayn watched the way Harry tilted his head, honesty shimmering in those green eyes.</p><p>"How long before we'll see an upturn in the Tomlinson shares?" Harry asked.</p><p>"A few weeks maybe. A good year before it stabilises."</p><p>"So that's my obligation. A year after our wedding date, I'm free to seek a divorce."</p><p>Zayn raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean an annulment?"</p><p>"An annulment is if we don't have sex. Oh." Harry realised quite later and his face heated up.</p><p>"Are you planning on getting intimate with me, Harry? Because if you are," Zayn continued slowly, obviously enjoying Harry's look of shock, "then I'd be more willing to accommodate you. Consider my vow to remain faithful for a whole year."</p><p>Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Until</p><p>"You are the most arrogant, conceited-"</p><p>Zayn reached out and silenced Harry with a practised kiss.</p><p>The kiss was different again. Not the business-like one of seconds ago. Not the punishing one of Saturday night, full of anger and frustration.</p><p>This one was a lesson in seduction, leisurely exploring his mouth, meant to arouse Harry.</p><p>Zayn nibbled at the bottom lips as his strong hands cupped Harry's face. Gently, he took his time, increasing the pressure and intensity until desire began to thump in Harry's blood.</p><p>Harry settled up against Zayn willingly, wanting to feel him, to melt into him.</p><p>"Stay."</p><p>He groaned at Zayn's soft command. Harry attempted to swallow, but his throat was suddenly thick. Instead, he looked away, trying to hide away the desperate desire written all over his face. "I can't."</p><p>"Can't or won't?"</p><p>Harry closed his eyes as he felt Zayn's soft breath across his cheek and the proof of arousal pressed firmly against Harry's belly. "I can't. I'm going home tomorrow. It's Mother's Day on Sunday."</p><p>Harry felt the exact moment Zayn withdrew. A withdrawal that had nothing to do with his physical position and everything to do with his mindset.</p><p>He nodded curtly, running his hand over the back of his neck. "You can take my jet."</p><p>"Your...?"</p><p>Zayn smiled without humour. "Get used to it, Harry. Alex will pick you up in the morning and fly you home. No arguments."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Night; It Was Memorable...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Late Sunday night, Zayn was there to meet Harry after the plane touched down. Harry couldn't stop the thrill of pleasure bubbling up at the sight of Zayn. There was no doubt he was a powerful man in the boardroom. But now, dressed in jeans, emerald sweater and a black leather jacket, it was tempting. It took all of his control not to reach out and run his hands over Zayn, to feel the skin on skin.</p><p>"I told my parents," Harry said as the car sped them through the clear night. Remembering Anne's excited face when he told them, which all flushed down when she realised who her son-in-law was going to be. "She wants to meet you."</p><p>"Of course." Harry's surprise at Zayn's quick acceptance must've shown on his face. "What?" Zayn studied him very carefully. "You don't want me to?"</p><p>"No. Yes." Harry shook his head. "That is if you want to."</p><p>Zayn nodded. "I want to."</p><p>A few minutes later, Harry came down from his chain of thoughts. He looked out of the window and frowned. "This isn't the way to my place."</p><p>"The press is still sniffing around. We're going home instead."</p><p>Home.</p><p>He was going to be living there, and Harry couldn't quite believe it. Zayn was Javadd Malik, heir to incalculable wealth and fortune, holder of extraordinary power. But he was also a man- an amazing, strong, complex man who would soon become his life-partner.</p><p>"First room on the left," Zayn called as Harry started at bottom of the stairs. With a sigh, Harry dumped the bag near the bed. With a sigh, he settled down on the bed, the sigh ending in a little gasp as he turned around. It wasn't the breathtaking room, nor the view from the window. It was the brand-new toiletries lined up- moisturiser, cleanser, hair styling kit, a newer version of all Harry's regular essentials. Harry blinked and smiled, then turned on the shower.</p><p>Harry moved into Zayn's spare room silently, but Zayn felt his presence. When he came up to see if Harry wanted coffee, he saw that Harry hadn't touched anything, not even rearranged the chairs or removed one book from the shelf, yet it was as if Harry's essence had seeped into every piece of furniture in his apartment. The faint, fresh smell was everywhere now, not just at his work or in his car. Harry had not only invaded his thoughts, but now Harry was in his space, and it suddenly felt like nothing was his any longer.</p><p>It felt comfortable.</p><p>With coffee cup in hand, Harry settled on the far corner of the couch. He was barefoot, dressed in jeans and a dark green sweater in some soft material that clung to his body, and the intimacy of having him in Zayn's place, on his couch, hit him low.</p><p>Zayn watched Harry thoughtfully, noting the way he fidgetted with his hair. Hair that wasn't tied up now. It fell around his shoulders, shiny, delicious curls, demanding to be touched.</p><p>"When we visited Mary's grave on Sunday, there was a new headstone. You didn't have to do that. Thank you, Zayn."</p><p>Zayn quickly shook himself from the fantasy. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."</p><p>"With money so tight, we couldn't afford a decent one."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Zayn nodded then cursed inwardly at his lame response.</p><p>After a while, Zayn spoke up. "I used to have nightmares."</p><p>Harry stilled, unable to move for fear it would jinx the moment. "About?"</p><p>"Driving when it was pouring with rain. I can hear the sound it makes on the roof right before we dive headfirst into a river. I hurt my neck from the whiplash."</p><p>Harry held his breath and his head began to spin.</p><p>The water is dark and foul." His voice came out husky and raw, almost like a great pain seeped from his heart. "It leaks into the car from the broken front window. I bang on the windows but can't get out. I try and try, but my hands start to hurt and-" Zayn's voice faltered, and suddenly there was silence.</p><p>It shattered the intimacy so suddenly that Harry knocked back to his senses.</p><p>When Zayn finally spoke, Harry's chest ached at the cold distance in his tone. "I'm sorry. It's late. You should go to bed."</p><p>Harry watched Zayn stand abruptly while his heart pounded in his throat. There was no way Harry could sleep now, not with what Zayn had just said running crazy circles in his brain.</p><p>This powerful, proud, untouchable man had shared something. It was a wondrous form of intimacy, more intimate than that night in their office.</p><p>It felt like Harry had discovered a little part of Zayn's soul, and that thought thrilled Harry.</p><p>"No. Stay with me."</p><p>Zayn stood there frozen at the spot for one long second, then slowly turned.</p><p>"Stay with me," Harry repeated, stepped forward to press his body against Zayn, ending the latter's denial on a groan. Zayn looked into the beautiful emerald eyes and saw the pure wanting.</p><p>Harry wanted him.</p><p>"Harry-" With a soft curse, Zayn let go of the thin grip on his control.</p><p>Like a man deprived of water for weeks, Zayn covered Harry's mouth with his, drinking deeply of Harry's warmth, his compassion.</p><p>When Harry's tongue slipped gently between Zayn's lips, a low growl of possession erupted from deep within. Zayn crushed Harry up against him as if he could absorb Harry directly into his skin.</p><p>Zayn wanted to bury himself in this man's passion. Now.</p><p>Harry instinctively withdrew and took Zayn's hand, leading him to the bedroom.</p><p>Mere seconds later, Zayn shouldered open the bedroom door and pushed Harry lightly on the bed, his eyes never leaving Harry's face as he stripped. Reclining on bent elbows, Harry watched Zayn with a knowing smile, all tease and promises. All lustful, Harry's eyes grazed over his skin, an erotically charged caress.</p><p>Arousal came on hot and strong.</p><p>"Strip."</p><p>Zayn's harsh command sent a thrill of anticipation through every nerve ending in Harry's body. He did, and in record time he was standing there in only a pair of boxers, the green and gold cross on his neck and nothing else.</p><p>When Harry reached up for the necklace, Zayn grabbed his hands and shoved him back on the bed.</p><p>"Leave it."</p><p>And then Zayn was covering Harry, his long, lean body and hot flesh easing up then settling into Harry's.</p><p>They fit perfectly.</p><p>Zayn's hand quiver a little in wonder as he touches Harry's chest, nipple eagerly tightening under his smooth caress. With a guttural growl, Zayn's hands started roaming around, looking down at Harry, a delicious sight for his hungry eyes.</p><p>Harry laid there with eyes closed as the older man's mouth started wandering off from his mouth. Zayn kissed down his way from Harry's mouth, neck, shoulders, appreciating the perfection and finally ending on Harry's chest.</p><p>Zayn took his time, tasting first one, then the other. His mouth and teeth grazed the hard little buds, sucking them, before pulling back and blowing gently on the swollen nipples.</p><p>A delicate sensation went through Harry's entire body. And he enjoyed it until the throbbing between his legs became unbearable, and he buckled up, rubbing himself on Zayn, needing to find relief.</p><p>All he found was Zayn's hard arousal rubbing back at him.</p><p>Harry groaned. "Zayn, please."</p><p>Zayn looked up at Harry with a wicked glow in his eye, his mouth still surrounding one nipple, teeth grazing, tongue flickering.</p><p>Harry couldn't bear any longer.</p><p>Then, finally, Zayn said, "Since you asked so nicely..."</p><p>Zayn reached down and undid Harry's boxers.</p><p>It was already leaking, Zayn noticed with a smirk.</p><p>When he placed his mouth on his throbbing, Harry unintentionally thrust up into Zayn's mouth. With a firm hand, Zayn grasped Harry's hips, holding him in place. And then slowly, sensuously, he proceeded to love Harry with his mouth and tongue.</p><p>For a million seconds, Harry couldn't breathe. He wanted to faint from the pleasure. Instead, he moaned Zayn's name loud and clear as the release crashed, drowning him in a wave of bliss.</p><p>And before Harry could recover from his high, Zayn had eased up beside him and was kissing him, his own taste seeming quite intimate on Zayn's lips.</p><p>Harry drove his fingers into Zayn's hair, enjoying the smoothness, happy that Zayn was all his to touch, to taste. Harry wanted to do all that and more, to show Zayn that if he'd only let him, they could have a real future together.</p><p>Without leaving Harry's mouth for a millisecond, Zayn crouched up and then the sound of his hand searching for something inside the drawers on the nightstand mixed with the erotic sound of their lips clashing and rejoining filled the room. When he found what he was looking for, Zayn gently broke the kiss and looked at the packets in his hands, just to be sure, and when he looked back, he found the sexy man under smiling at him.</p><p>"Zayn," Harry whispered, his breath rough as Zayn slowly eased his finger into Harry's tightness.</p><p>Zayn clenched his jaw, trying desperately to cling to control, even as he felt it slipping away. With gritted teeth he reached for the nightstand, cursing as he fumbled with the condom packet which Harry saw and he impatiently shoved Zayn's hands away and completed the task in record time.</p><p>Finally, Zayn positioned Harry, devouring the sight of a naked Harry under him, the hot passion in his eyes. With a shuddering breath, Zayn plunged in.</p><p>Harry whimpered. Colours swirled behind his eyes, and he felt every inch of Zayn inside of him, the eagerness in their lips as their tongues mingled.</p><p>Harry continued whimpering, almost as if the feeling was unbearable. Yet his hips rose to meet Zayn, meeting him stroke for stroke, urging him on.</p><p>Zayn was on fire, the flames licking at every inch of his skin, pulsing and throbbing.</p><p>But he wanted more, needed more.</p><p>He grasped Harry's legs, wrapped them around his waist and plunged deeper.</p><p>Harry's eyes got wider, he realised he was gripping on Zayn's hands, clinging to him. Those brown eyes glowed, full of blazing heat and desire. The muscle in his jaw eased and tensed with every soft moan Harry gave.</p><p>When Zayn poured in whispers, almost like kisses into Harry's ears, Harry lost it.</p><p>Release, long and loud, erupted from his lips. Through his climax, Harry felt Zayn shudder as he released with him. </p><p>The moment stayed for a while, and Harry could feel it, It was purely magical. Harry had never felt quite like that before. It was like, It was meant to be, as if Harry had been under a vicious curse all this while and Zayn was the antidote. Harry glanced at Zayn, who was now collapsed on his side of the bed and exhaling contentedly. Zayn turned to Harry, who was caught off-guard but Harry brushed it away with a smile that said it all; I had the best time ever. I want to be with you. Can we be together?<br/>
To which Zayn responded with a smile that seemed like saying the same; I want you to be mine. </p><p>Harry felt the sudden urge to ask if he really meant it, he wanted to talk about everything, but this quest of his was aborted when Zayn offered to cuddle and took Harry into a loving embrace, kissing his forehead, his eyes and all over his face and resting Zayn's gorgeous face on Harry's neck. For now, Harry felt like the conversation can wait for a while.</p><p>Much later, Harry lay on his back, Zayn's rhythmic breathing on his neck and Zayn's hand curled possessively around him. With a slow and shuddering breath, Harry let the tumbling emotions wash over him, and it frightened him all at once.</p><p>There was no way he could deny it. He loved Zayn.</p><p>Zayn muttered in his sleep, his hand moving gently over Harry's skin. Harry's eyes widen as his body leapt to life underneath Zayn's touch.</p><p>Even now Harry wanted him, again.</p><p>Slowly, almost teasingly, Zayn's palm began moving over his chest and his lower body.</p><p>Harry drew in a trembling breath and squeezed his eyes shut, only to hear Zayn's rumbling chuckle.</p><p>Harry's eyes snapped open to meet Zayn's golden, and Harry encountered the smoky desire in those golden depths.</p><p>Later, Harry would sort through whatever this all meant. Right now he turned to cover Zayn's grinning mouth with his own. </p><p>Right now this powerful, proud, amazing man wanted one thing, and that is Harry.</p><p>"Engaged."</p><p>Harry nodded as Lottie stood from behind her desk and repeated the word again like a spell. "That was..." Lottie hesitated then looked at Harry straight in the eyes and said carefully, "sudden."</p><p>"Sometimes you just have to seize the day." Zayn took Harry's hand, nearly startling him, and smiled.</p><p>Harry swallowed, caught up in the glow of that simple act, the way Zayn's face transformed into something that stole the uncertainty from his lips. How good an actor was he?</p><p>Harry returned Zayn's smile, which he took in his pace, squeezing Harry's hand in acknowledgement.</p><p>"Well, Zayn is nothing but unpredictable," Lottie finally said, walking over to place a congratulatory kiss on Harry's cheek. When she pulled back, she scanned Harry's face, her eyes radiating concern.</p><p>Harry offered a smile and met his look head-on. "Given the time-frame, we should announce it a week out from the ball."</p><p>At Lottie's silence, Harry added hastily, "You've seen the media with this. We want the ball to get as much publicity as possible before diverting attention elsewhere."</p><p>Lottie nodded and sat on the corner of her desk. "Okay. I've emailed you the final guest list, so after the invites go out, you can make that public. If you need anything, let me know."</p><p>"Thanks." For one second, Harry thought Charlotte would add something more, but instead, she let them go without further interrogation.</p><p>"Do you think she bought it?" Zayn asked Harry as they walked down the corridor to their office.</p><p>"Probably not."</p><p>"I wanted to tell her the truth."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Harry walked through the glass doors, his back straight. "Because it's embarrassing, okay? Normal, well-adjusted people date, fall in love and get married. They don't coldly sign a contract for mutual gain."</p><p>Zayn smiled at his resentment. "You're one of the most normal, well-adjusted people I've met, Harry."</p><p>"Am I?"</p><p>Harry didn't need to be a mind reader to work out just what was going through Zayn's head as they stood there. He blinked slowly, desperate to hide his expression, but his body betrayed him. He felt the heat blossom across his cheeks, spreading warmth into his limbs.</p><p>Just when Harry thought Zayn was about to say something, his phone rang. He tapped it, said, "I'm on my way," and dropped a hurried kiss on Harry's cheek before he strode out of the door.</p><p>Harry's fingers traced the rapidly cooling warmth where Zayn's lips had just met his skin.</p><p>Harry had been dismissed, and just as quickly, his heart began to pound in irritation.</p><p>He tried not to let it get to him, to focus on the ball preparations, but like a nasty, annoying itch, he kept returning to the irritation. Was this an indication of things to come- an abnormal marriage, made from an abnormal deal?</p><p>Harry would be a professional husband, all show and smiles, Zayn's escort to all the proper functions. There would be no intimacy outside the public eye, no sudden romantic gestures, no happy-ever-after dreams that he had envisioned all his teenage life. No promises of everlasting love.</p><p>Why should that upset Harry?</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply. You need to get real, Harry. That's not going to happen. There would be no physical contact unless he told Zayn he wanted it, like last night.</p><p>Harry jolted, his eyes snapping open.</p><p>He wanted it, he wanted it so much. But could he walk away after a year was over?</p><p>Enough. You need to focus on the here and now. With a determined straightening of his shoulders, he reached for the phone and dialled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So what's the big secret?" Eleanor asked after they'd both collected their lunches and taken a seat near the sun-drenched windows.</p><p>"Why do you think I have a secret?" Harry glanced around the Tomlinsons' cafeteria before biting into his chicken salad sandwich. Eleanor's eyes followed his.</p><p>"That's the only reason we're here at two o'clock, long after the lunch rush. Why you chose this table, away from everyone else..." She dropped her voice now. "What's going on? Is everything alright? Is Zayn putting you in a tight place?"</p><p>Harry nearly spat out his food. In a flurry of coughing, he grabbed the bottle of water as Eleanor gently patted his back.</p><p>"No," he finally choked out.</p><p>"Well, it has to be something big to warrant this sudden meeting. Not that I don't enjoy our infrequent lunches," Eleanor said quickly. "But I know you're flat out with this ball, and handling Zayn can't be a walk in the park." She picked up her spoon and dipped it into her pumpkin soup. "How's that going, by the way?'</p><p>Harry hesitated, heat prickling his skin. "Busy."</p><p>Eleanor smiled. "It's okay, Harry. Louis told me."</p><p>He did? "How does he know?"</p><p>Now it was Eleanor's turn to be confused. "About Zayn being Javadd?"</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"What did you think I meant?"<br/>
Harry took a bite of his sandwich to stall. Zayn had been busy at his company all day and whether he wanted to admit or not, Harry missed him. His thighs tingled at the memories of last night. How he'd made Harry feel. It had been simply... amazing. Zayn certainly had the Midas touch when it came to pleasuring. And he was all Harry's for a whole year. That thought sent a wicked thrill through him.</p><p>A year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks. Three hundred and sixty-five days.</p><p>Harry focused on the tabletop and took a thick swallow. No. It wouldn't be all Zayn, all the time. Zayn led a busy life that centred around making money, not keeping a husband happy. Harry was purely there to bolster Tomlinson's standing, and he had gone into it willingly, with eyes wide open.</p><p>"So that's it."</p><p>"What?" Harry refocused on Eleanor, who was now grinning like an idiot.</p><p>"You've got a thing for Zayn Malik."</p><p>Denial teetered on the tip of his tongue, the second before he realised that he needed El- in fact, everyone- to believe he and Zayn had fallen in love in less than two weeks.</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>Eleanor leaned in conspiratorially. "I saw that look. Your insides went all gooey just thinking about that dark angel of corporate muscle."</p><p>"Power does not turn me on," Harry said primly, picking out a piece of tomato from his sandwich.</p><p>"Well, must be those eyes, then. That face. Hmmm... have you kissed him yet?"</p><p>"El..." Harry squirmed in his seat.</p><p>"You have! I knew it. Tell me."</p><p>Harry took a deep breath and said slowly. "It's a bit more than that."</p><p>"Ohh, a scandal!"</p><p>"He asked me to marry him."</p><p>Eleanor's spoon clattered to the floor. "No."</p><p>"Yes!" And he felt the wide grin ear to ear.</p><p>Eleanor grabbed his hands, her joy evident. "This is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"</p><p>At last, the reaction that was worthy of such a life-changing event. A rush of relief flooded him, easing the tension from his spine. "Thank you."</p><p>"I thought I saw something between you two at the store," Eleanor teased. "Have you told your parents?"</p><p>"Yesterday. I don't think Mum can comprehend it. She asked when Zayn was coming to visit."</p><p>"That will be a cultural shock." Eleanor murmured.</p><p>An understatement, Harry thought as Eleanor stared on which wedding suits magazines to stock up on, who would be available to cater, decorate, design. And for once, Harry shoved away the gloomy realities and instead let Eleanor's excitement buoy him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Proper Way With A Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 6:33 pm when Harry walked out of Tomlinson's delivery entrance to hail a cab. He knew the exact time because he'd been fiddling with the modified version of one of the latest versions of iPhone prototype Jenna in Design had thrust upon him earlier, which he barely cares about anyway.</p><p>"With all the top qualities software... encrusted with Tomlinson diamonds, of course!" the woman had enthused.</p><p>"How much is it worth?" Harry had breathed, fingering the stone-studded back of the mobile.</p><p>"This one is only a prototype. The stones are CZs instead of real diamonds. It's for a man who has everything."</p><p>Now Harry grimaced as he swiped through the device. Was he officially a man who has everything?</p><p>Well, you do have Zayn Malik. Most people will kill for that.</p><p>He nearly dropped the phone when someone suddenly grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Xander! What are you-" He snapped his mouth shut at the dark anger contorting Xander's face.</p><p>"I've been hearing things, Harry. Interesting things about you and Zayn Malik."</p><p>He glanced about, alerting Harry the fact that the alley was deserted. Harry was alone with Xander in a darkened alleyway, away from prying eyes. Harry swallowed his apprehension and hoisted his bag back on his right shoulder.</p><p>"What things?"</p><p>A sharp wind blew past, and Xander shoved his hands in his pockets. "How you and Zayn are getting along a little too well."</p><p>"So?" Harry blinked. "The papers are full of that stuff, doesn't mean they're right."</p><p>"Oh, I know the difference between fact and fiction." He gave Harry a devious grin, full of wicked intent. "I have proof."</p><p>Harry's mouth went dry, "What proof?"</p><p>"Does Wednesday night, executive elevators, ring any bells?"</p><p>Harry's heart swelled up, pounding in the back of his throat. Through the shock, he saw Xander smile. "Funny, I'd never peg Malik for a ten-minute guy. But then, I have intimate-" his eyes swept Harry's body appraisingly "-knowledge of you. He probably couldn't control himself."</p><p>Shock yielded quickly into anger. "What do you want?"</p><p>"You focusing on our deal," Xander snapped. "Malik has been meeting secretly with the board and the Tomlinsons. The bastard's trying to get proof so he can fire me. And if he does, I'll bring you down, Harry. Don't doubt that. All it takes is one phone call and you'll have a dozen reporters on your doorstep."</p><p>"I already have," Harry snapped, his heart skipping a beat. "What else can you say that hasn't already hit the papers?"</p><p>Xander rocked back on his heels, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Oh, I think the public would be interested to hear all about our 'relationship', especially now that you and Malik are bedmates."</p><p>The sound of the rough knuckle meeting Xander's face echoed in the cold air. The imprint of Harry's hand slowly reddening before Harry's disgusted eyes, his shock only confirming what Xander already knew. Xander barked out a triumphant laugh, a horrible "gotcha!" sound at Harry's look of horror.</p><p>"It's funny- you getting cosy with the guy who's blocking your transfer."</p><p>Xander's verbal bomb exploded deep inside Harry. As he numbly shook his head, Xander shrugged. "When I asked Lottie for an update, she said Zayn Malik put a hold on your transfer indefinitely."</p><p>"I don't believe you!"</p><p>"Go ask him. Oh, and that slap will cost you, babe. You and your boyfriend. Ten thousand to start. Or I'll release the tape to the papers."</p><p>The press. Oh my...</p><p>The pieces suddenly fell into place with a resounding click. "You!" Harry said. "You're the press leak."</p><p>Xander gave him a slow, controlled clap. "Well done, Harry. My own secretary to first to figure it out. Pity you can't do anything about it."</p><p>"Why, Xander? You have a good job, an excellent job. What on earth made you betray the Tomlinsons' trust?"</p><p>Xander gave Harry a scattering look. "Johannah Tomlinson thought she was so bloody untouchable with her boardroom politics and holier-than-thou kids. The woman had a string of men yet she had the nerve to include a morality clause then lecture me on personal ethics, to reprimand me for sleeping with her staff. It was none of her bloody business."</p><p>So you leaked stories to the press to get back at her. The plane crash. Charlotte's wedding..."</p><p>"Yep. And soon the details of Harry and Zayn's little affair." His eyes gleamed. "It'll be the lead on every news channel in the country, possibly even the world."</p><p>"Unless Zayn pays up."</p><p>"Unless he pays up. And you, babe," he added, his expression turning triumphant, twisting his features into a snarl, "are my leverage."</p><p>****</p><p>Zayn knew the moment Harry turned up on his doorstep that something was wrong.</p><p>"Why are you blocking my transfer?" he gritted out as he strode inside.</p><p>Zayn closed the door with a gentle click then pointed the remote to the TV. The split screens flickered off.</p><p>"Who told you?"</p><p>"Xander."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"So? Is it true?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Harry shot Zayn a look of venom laced with haughty pride. "Why? Why would you do that?"</p><p>"Why are you suddenly concerned about what that man says?"</p><p>"Because I've just spent ten minutes listening to his demands. And don't change the subject. Why-"</p><p>"What demands?"</p><p>"He has a security tape of us in the elevator."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>The lines of Zayn's face tightened and Harry breathed in quick, sharp. "He's also the press leak."</p><p>Harry waited for rage to explode, but all he got was a raised eyebrow. Zayn said, "That I suspected."</p><p>Harry blinked. "You did?"</p><p>Zayn nodded. "I've had him under surveillance. And I've been meeting with the board outside Tomlinsons'. It's amazing what people will let slip when they're relaxed." He reached for the phone and dialled.</p><p>"What are you going to do?"</p><p>"Get him arrested."</p><p>After a few minutes, he hung up and swung to face Harry with a considering look. "Is that all?" he asked softly.</p><p>Harry blanched. "Why?"</p><p>"Because a tape of us does not make a huge scandal, considering we're now engaged. What else does he have on you?"</p><p>Harry tried to swallow past the lump on his throat. "Does it matter?"</p><p>"It matters."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes briefly then opened them again, meeting Zayn's steely gaze without flinching. "What I was working for Xander I slept with him, okay? I breached my morality contract. A dumb, stupid thing to do. Then I put in for the temporary PR job and thought he'd let me go but..." Harry trailed off in the face of Zayn's silence. "You knew, didn't you?"</p><p>"Xander enlightened me about your relationship when I fired him yesterday."</p><p>"He-" Harry swallowed a thick wad of disgust in his throat. "Did he also tell you he was blackmailing me to spy on you?"</p><p>"No." It wasn't the matter-of-fact way Zayn had said that one small word; it was the flash of suspicion crossing his face. "Did you tell him anything?"</p><p>Harry's heart plunged. "If I said no would you believe me?"</p><p>Doubt was quickly replaced by a cold, remote expression, so eerily familiar that it cut Harry more surely than Xander's threats ever could. "So why bother asking? You've already made up your mind."</p><p>Zayn's uncertainty in Harry's innocence wounded Harry to the core. Hadn't Harry gone against every deeply held belief he had and said yes to a marriage, even when he knew it'd only end in failure a year from now? Didn't Zayn realise how much it had taken for Harry to say yes?</p><p>You love him.</p><p>At that tiny spark of realisation, Harry's whole body leapt with joy. But just as quickly, pain sent it crashing to the ground. No, Harry couldn't, he wouldn't. How could he fall in love with a man who would never return it? A man who thought marriage was just another requirement to tick off on his to-do list, who had brokered it to save a company?</p><p>A company you love, Harry's conscience niggled. A company where you felt you belonged, working with people whom you've come to like and respect. But all that didn't mean squat, not when Zayn was standing right there, waiting for Harry to say something, as if daring him to prove his wild claims.</p><p>Slowly Harry withdrew the mobile phone from his coat and gently placed it on the kitchen bench. "I'm not lying, Zayn. Here's your proof."</p><p>Harry's dignified exit was foiled when Zayn grabbed his arm before he could reach the door.</p><p>With a sharp hiss, he twisted, only to still at the serious look in Zayn's eyes. "Stay. Let me hear this first."</p><p>"I'll be out on the balcony." Craving the cold, sharp bite of air, Harry opened the sweeping glass doors and walked outside. Behind him, in the hollow silence, he could hear his tinny voice as Zayn played back the recording of him and Xander in the alleyway.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Zayn had managed to put a lid on his simmering anger as he crossed the threshold to the balcony. The sight of Harry framed against the darkening storm clouds stopped him short. Harry was propped against the railing, his forehead resting on his arms as they hung limply over the edge. It was the stance of someone close to defeat, to complete and utter exhaustion.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Zayn's anger dissipated, whatever details he'd been about to demand escaping his lips in a small sigh.</p><p>"Why didn't you come to me with this?"</p><p>Harry raised his head abruptly but didn't turn around. "It was personal. What we have is purely business."</p><p>A band of something he couldn't define tightened around Zayn's chest.</p><p>Harry turned then, crossing his arms. "So you believe me."</p><p>Lord, he unmanned Zayn with his searching eyes. Zayn swallowed. "Yes."</p><p>The intensity of Harry's relief surprised Zayn. Yet it also revealed that Harry needed Zayn to believe he was innocent, that his trust meant something to him.</p><p>Zayn had never thought that one person's opinion could count for so much, could affect him so profoundly. And in that moment, pleasure swamped him.</p><p>"Xander said you were refusing to approve my transfer."</p><p>Harry's soft statement, devoid of accusation, sent a shot of guilt along Zayn's spine. "You've heard the expression, Keep your friends close, your enemies closer?"</p><p>"Zayn. I'm not-"</p><p>"I sensed something going on between you and Xander, something you were hiding." Zayn dragged a hand through his hair then rubbed the back of his neck, pausing to warily eye Harry. After a brief hesitation, he said, "I promised to the Tomlinsons I'd find their leak."</p><p>Guilt tore at Harry's conscience. Zayn was so used to running his own show that explaining himself was obviously foreign to him. It showed in every line of his scowl to the harsh gruffness of his voice.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry said, "but I needed to save my job. For my family." Harry stared across in the darkness, at the dancing lights of London. "I know it's no excuse but-"</p><p>Zayn covered Harry's cold hands in his. To his amazement, the simple touch exuded comfort.</p><p>"You're a strong person, Harry," Zayn said at length.</p><p>"Not out of choice."</p><p>Zayn's eyes met Harry's in gentle acknowledgement and Harry held his breath, one second, two, before voicing the question teetering on his tongue.</p><p>"Tell me about your mother."</p><p>Zayn abruptly broke eye contact. For one unbearable moment, Harry thought Zayn was going to shut him down.</p><p>Don't, don't, don't. Tell me because you want to, Zayn. Not because you have to.</p><p>When Zayn finally spoke, his voice was so low the air practically vibrated. "Tricia drifted with the seasonal work- fruit picking, mostly. Then cash-in-hand stuff like cleaning and bar work. I remembered being on the road a lot, different houses and rooms, lots of takeaway places.</p><p>"One time I asked why we always had to leave." He sucked in a slow breath as though the admission pained him. "I can still hear her voice, see the sadness in her eyes, almost as if she were ashamed. 'Because I'm afraid what will happen if we get caught,' she said. I assumed it was about her abusive boyfriend. We finally stopped running when I was ten. In a town they never fully accepted her." Zayn remained silent for the longest time, torn between the wisdom of keeping silent and the desperate need to finally have done with it. With clenched fists, he took the first terrifying step and advanced on.</p><p>"By the time she married, I was uncontrollable, on the path to a criminal record. Maybe she thought I needed a father figure- who knows. So she married an abusive drunk who spent all their money on cigarettes and liquor."</p><p>"So you left home."</p><p>Zayn nodded. "I was frustrated, angry kid, desperate for a place to belong. I felt... alone, like a stranger in a foreign country. Like I was destined for something else. No one understood that, least of all Tricia. We argued about me leaving. I didn't want to be her only reason for staying sober. And I couldn't save her unless she wanted to be saved. So I left.</p><p>"I ended up in London with three dollars to my name and a chip on my shoulder. After the small-town gossip, the city was a relief. A huge, concrete metropolis of anonymity. Without any money, I was taken in by Ryan's parents."</p><p>"Where you met Geneva," Harry added.</p><p>Zayn nodded. "We were together for six years, until the whole Shahid Financial thing. It took all my money to clear my name, and suddenly she didn't want to be with someone broke. Recovering from that betrayal was one of the hardest things I've ever done."</p><p>Harry's hand on Zayn's arm was soft, the touch reassuring. It unmanned him.</p><p>"Then came Perrie."</p><p>"Yes." His mouth twisted. "My assistant who lied and cheated."</p><p>"Did your mum know where you were after you left?"</p><p>Zayn swallowed and closed his eyes. "Not for eleven months."</p><p>"Zayn..."</p><p>Harry's sadness pierced Zayn's heart. "Believe me, it's not something I'm proud of."</p><p>"But you eventually made it up to her. That counts for something."</p><p>As Harry watched Zayn standing there, a solitary figure surrounded by wealth and success, struggling with his inner demons, Harry's sympathy took an abrupt detour, morphing into something warmer, deeper. Scarier. It bloomed slowly, cautiously in the corner of his heart he'd reminded himself never to surrender until he was positive he couldn't get hurt again.</p><p>But his emotions were far from listening to reason. His heartbeat quickened, his breath became shallow, his skin heated.</p><p>Here was a man who desperately needed to be loved. His eyes might radiate coldness, a calculating coldness that fooled most, but not Harry. In every stern line on his granite face, every steely tension in his muscles, Harry knew.</p><p>It would take a special person to break through that tightly leashed control. Harry knew what he was up against- the ghosts of women past had not been kind to Zayn Malik. They'd made him who he was- distrustful of emotion, determined not to take risks.</p><p>Harry nearly laughed out loud. Zayn's whole life was about taking risks... except when it involved love.</p><p>He sure was a long shot. But what did Harry had to lose?</p><p>His heart? No, Zayn already had that. But if Harry didn't at least try then he'd never know.</p><p>"I have something for you," Zayn said softly, shattering the silence.</p><p>Harry waited as Zayn dug around in his jacket pocket. When he produced a velvet box Harry felt the breath catch in his throat.</p><p>Harry took it, eased open the lid. And gasped.</p><p>Harry recognised the ring from the Tomlinsons' store- a simple square-cut sapphire on a plain gold band, surrounded by tiny diamonds.</p><p>When he finally met Zayn's eyes, the uncharacteristic uncertainty on Zayn's face stunned Harry.</p><p>"I know it's not exactly how you thought this moment would be, Harry, but-"</p><p>"It's perfect. How did you know?"</p><p>Zayn smiled an odd, almost gentle smile. "You stared at this ring for far too long."</p><p>Harry smiled back, and despite the reality of what he'd agreed to, emotion clogged his throat.</p><p>Zayn must have sensed that because, with a barely hidden flash of alarm, he removed the ring from the box, grasped Harry's hand and slipped it on.</p><p>A perfect fit.</p><p>Zayn's hand lingered on his, yet when Harry looked at him, he'd erected his wall so quickly Harry could almost see it going up brick by brick. And it was so expertly made that it made Harry want to weep. How could he ever break that thing down, when it had taken him years to construct and perfect it?</p><p>By showing Zayn with the only thing that felt true, that temporarily dismantled all his defences, all his barriers.</p><p>Harry took a deep, shuddering breath before he leaned in and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cinderella Life, Cinderella Ball... and Much More...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remaining days leading up to the charity ball passed in one big blur. Harry felt as if he was walking on air, as if sheer joy radiated from him like a tiny sun. First Eleanor, then Lottie, had commented on his "glow," a comment that brought an embarrassing flush to his cheeks.</p><p>As expected, their engagement announcement the week before had prompted an almost unwholesome amount of publicity. Tomlinsons' had been flooded with requests for interviews, photoshoots, exclusives. And every time, Zayn had told Harry to refuse them. Their silence only exacerbated the mysterious secrecy surrounding their initial announcement, which, from a publicity point of view, couldn't have been more perfect in its timing. Instead of takeovers and Zayn's chequered past, the papers were now speculating on wedding suits, honeymoons, whether the charity ball was really a cover for their secret wedding receptions and most importantly, the most roaring speculation being Zayn Malik suddenly opting for a change of sexuality. Reporters made various calls inquiring if Zayn had more dirty secrets in his closet, or were his past lovers just beards and whatnot, but Zayn didn't mind it at all since he had none.</p><p>As Zayn had promised, Xander was charged with multiple contract violations and issued with a gag order. "Along with some subtly aimed threats," Lottie had confided into Harry. To Harry's amazement, he and Lottie had quickly formed a strong bond, sharing more than just business-related topics as they worked towards the impending date of the charity ball. Eleanor had also made a habit of lunching with him every Friday, which touched Harry more deeply than he wanted to admit.</p><p>It was bittersweet, this sudden and immediate acceptance into the Tomlinson-Malik clan, yet he refused to dwell on the broader implications. For once in his life, he wasn't planning, scheduling and budgeting for the future, and he discovered he actually liked the feeling of not knowing what the future held.</p><p>At least, most of the future, anyway.</p><p>Zayn was in meetings all day, either at Tomlinsons' or J-Industries and when he finally came home, he segregated himself in his office.</p><p>Despite Harry's disappointment because he couldn't lay his claim on him publicly, to show him off in a crowd of women, the nights more than made up for it. They made love with a deep explosive passion, almost desperate in its intensity. Afterwards, in the dark, Zayn revealed tidbits of how his life had been like, how he'd come to scale the dizzying heights. Harry treasured those moments, storing them deep inside, knowing how it took for this intensely private man to open up, even a little.</p><p>It meant hope to Harry, however meagre.</p><p>Many nights the words I love you dangled on the tip of his tongue, but he always ended up swallowing them. Yes, Harry desperately wanted to tell Zayn how he felt. But Harry was also afraid. Afraid it would further add to what was already a complicated situation. That Zayn wouldn't believe him, and he would drive Zayn away.</p><p>Afraid he'd lose whatever little Zayn offered him.</p><p>So, instead, Harry showed him. With his body, his hands, his lips, he showed Zayn how desperately Harry loved him. It had to be enough for now.</p><p>And all too quickly, the night of the charity ball rolled around. Zayn was on the phone when Harry returned from his hair appointment. Zayn caught a brief glimpse as Harry darted up the stairs, and when Zayn had followed Harry to the bedroom, found the door firmly closed, Harry's "don't come in!" full warning when he twisted the doorknob.</p><p>"I'll be in the kitchen," Zayn replied through the door, glad that he stood already dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Zayn was staring out of the kitchen window at the vehicles racing to their destinations when he sensed Harry behind him. Then he turned, and all brooding thoughts fizzled from his brain.</p><p>Harry was in a white clingy creation, with the vertical straps emphasizing his gentle curves and edges. With his hair, the slight delicious curls cascading over his shoulders, he looked like some Greek god. The soft material draped across his torso almost lovingly, and the lace gloves looking lovely, completed him. Beneath Zayn's unabashed staring, goosebumps spread over Harry's skin.</p><p>"Is my dress looking alright?" Harry nervously tugged at the straps, tweaking it into place.</p><p>"You're more than alright."</p><p>Amazingly, after everything they'd done together, after every body part Zayn had teased, kissed and caressed, Harry blushed.</p><p>Zayn would never get tired of seeing him blush.</p><p>Harry swallowed, suddenly breathless and more than a little hot. It was as if Zayn wanted to rip off his dress right then and there. And heaven help Harry, he wanted to let him.</p><p>Instead, Harry let his gaze roam over his husband-to-be. Zayn had opted for a black suit, looking like a Hollywood movie star in his smart buttoned suit and the crisp white shirt beneath it, with black strips on the collar. His hair on point styled into perfection, with a fringe dangling by the forehead, a little added flaw to the whole, as if to make him seem human enough.</p><p>Under Harry's careful study, Zayn grinned. "Acceptable?"</p><p>"Definitely. Me?"</p><p>"You're beautiful."</p><p>Harry swallowed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Th-thank you."</p><p>Zayn reached up, almost as if he was going to touch his cheek. Harry noticed a hesitation that revealed more than any words could.</p><p>Doubt swamped him. Harry had spent the better part of the day with Charlotte and Daisy, first nailing down the last minute details, then thoroughly pampered with a half-day intensive makeover. Buoyed by the anticipation of the coming night, Lottie had expressed her future vision for Tomlinsons'. Despite Harry's joy that Zayn is present in those plans, Lottie's predictions only served to intensify the glaring differences between her and the Tomlinsons, widening that gap even more.</p><p>Now Zayn's palm on his cheek seared his skin, branding Harry forever. "I need to tell you something."</p><p>Harry leaned into the touch, revelling in the gentle intimacy. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Sam is going to announce our joint chairmanship tonight."</p><p>Harry eased away with a confused smile. "You and Sam will be running Tomlinsons together?"</p><p>Zayn nodded, absently running his thumb pad over the curve of Harry's cheek. "That's why I've been in all those meetings. He and Lottie are building a house and want to start a family. He's had a shift in priorities."</p><p>"I see. That is-- wonderful." It was. Really. The implication for Zayn was huge. It meant he was a trusted family member of the highest standing. Yet all Harry could think of in the glow of Zayn's deep satisfaction was the growing rift between them. It was just another tiny detail to highlight they were two entirely different people.</p><p>Harry smiled brightly to cover up his sadness, then glanced at his watch. "We'd better go."</p><p>Zayn nodded and placed a hand on Harry's back to lead him out the door. It was a warm brand of possession, one of such erotic simplicity that it made Harry's insides ache. It felt as if every inch of his skin was aware and craved Zayn's touch as if she couldn't get enough of it.</p><p>Yet Harry stared at him, all he could think of was how good he'd felt under his fingers, his lips. How much he wanted to lean over and kiss him.</p><p>How much he loved him, and how desperately he wanted to tell him, despite how it would irrevocably change everything.</p><p>They arrived at the hall amidst a press frenzy. The flash and pops of cameras lit up the red carpet like Oscar night, the air peppered with paparazzi calling out commands, eager for everyone's attention.</p><p>Harry stared out the car window and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Ready?" Zayn murmured beside him.</p><p>Harry quietly nodded.</p><p>As Zayn exited the car and excited buzz went up from the assembled crowd.</p><p>Opening the passenger door, he extended his hand. The confident smile on his sensuous mouth set Harry's nerves fluttering again, but for an entirely different reason. "Smile, Harry. We're engaged, getting married, and it's the best night of your life."</p><p>Zayn would never know Harry didn't fake it. Harry shoved all his petty doubts firmly aside and smiled back at him. And then he strongly entwined his fingers in Zayn's, gave one last straightening to his dress and stepped out into the waiting melee.</p><p>"Zayn! Zayn! A shot of you and your fiancée!"</p><p>"How does it feel to be finally getting married?"</p><p>"Have you set a date yet?"</p><p>"Harry! Who's going to be designing your wedding suits?"</p><p>The roar of the press, the flash of cameras came at Harry like a wave. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes, but Zayn grabbed it and whispered, "Hand down. Smile as much as you can. Wave at the people. And pretend you're excited to be here."</p><p>"But I can't see!" he replied through a clenched smile.</p><p>"I know." Zayn's fingers tightened around Harry's as he waved back to the crowd and grinned. "It'll be over soon."</p><p>When he swept Harry into Tomlinson's Grand Ballroom, the sudden noise drop made his ears ring. But in the next instant, he gasped.</p><p>The room was fit for a royal reception; dark blue velvet drapes edged with golds at the lengths. On top of cream pillars, pouring black branches sprinkled with fairy lights. On the ceiling strings of tiny lights winked and sparkled. Like an expensive diamond caught in the lights, the room shone- an apt backdrop for a Tomlinson Ball.</p><p>Yet after Zayn's initial assessment, the room could have been knee-deep in desert sand for all the attention he gave it. Instead, he was mesmerised bu Harry's satisfied smile on his delicate pink lips, the kissy-mole creasing upwards.</p><p>Like a man suddenly awakened from a dream, Zayn couldn't stop staring at Harry. His profile, the way the shiny curls brushed the delicious bit of his neck, Zayn's to touch, if he so wished. And when Harry turned to look at Zayn, pride glowing in his face, all at once a slow smile spread his mouth.</p><p>Zayn could see the pulse beat in Harry's throat, too great a temptation.</p><p>With a stubborn set to his jaw, Harry looked right into Zayn's eyes and lifted a brow, an imitation of his boardroom staredown.</p><p>I dare you.</p><p>Zayn leaned in to kiss Harry, a kiss of such slow tenderness that something bloomed deep in his belly, something warm and protective and totally crazy. As he gently explored the shape of his mouth, Zayn's whole body began to vibrate.</p><p>"Aren't you going to introduce us, Zayn?"</p><p>Harry stared at Zayn's soft oath, seeing the frustration hint the edges of his expression, and suppressed a chuckle.</p><p>Then Harry turned to the stunning blonde in a show-stopper single-shoulder dress with floral and wings, diamonds shimmering along the deep slit that rode high on one long tanned thigh. Harry needed no introduction to the woman labelled the Face of Tomlinson Wardrobes.</p><p>Gigi Hadid.</p><p>"Gi," Zayn kissed her lightly on the cheek, baffled when her date gave him a once-over, possessiveness apparent in those ruthless eyes. "So you're the lucky guy who managed to land Gigi."</p><p>"She picked me. And it looks like I'm not the only lucky one." He gave Harry a smile before shaking Zayn's hand.</p><p>"Liam Payne. Congratulations on your engagement."</p><p>"Thanks. You're Geoff Payne's son, right?"</p><p>As the men launched into a civil discussion, Gigi smiled at Harry and rolled her eyes. "Workaholics. Remove them from the workplace, and they still manage to talk about it. That's a gorgeous dress, by the way."</p><p>Harry returned Gigi's genuine smile gratefully. "Thank you. I nearly tripped seven times coming over here."</p><p>Gigi laughed. "Your first public outing is going well."</p><p>Harry grimaced. "I wish I was more like Charlotte, all grace and embrace."</p><p>Both their eyes landed on Lottie, a vision of elegance in a black strapless floor-length creation, as she led the conversation in the circle of Tomlinsons.</p><p>"They all look fabulous, don't they?" Gigi whispered. "Kind of regal. Almost perfect."</p><p>A perfect fit for Zayn.</p><p>Harry's stomach dropped to his knees. You knew what you were getting into, and all the signs were there.</p><p>According to Lottie's vision, Zayn would eventually take over Tomlinson Wardrobes, and all that entailed. More money, and more power, with a family who'd denied to him for long. Who did Harry think he was to demand his attention from all that?</p><p>Harry closed his eyes for a second as pain ratcheted through him. How could he let Zayn go when their time was up? Yet he couldn't go back to his natural life as if nothing happened.</p><p>He'd have to leave, not just Tomlinsons', but possibly the country, at least until the attention died down. There was no way he could remain there, feeling his presence in the halls, perhaps even seeing him again.</p><p>Love wasn't in Zayn's plans, and he'd made that perfectly clear. He needed Harry to see this deal through professionally, unemotionally.</p><p>Harry knew he was scared to death, and in ignoring the more profound implications, he chose to protect his heart, to keep it intact so he could survive the rest of their time together. Self- preservation is what it was. As much as he wanted to sob with the injustice of it all, Harry ignored it. Zayn had been through enough, everyone had. It was his gift to Zayn.</p><p>As Harry watched, Louis Tomlinson said something to his wife Eleanor and passed a gentle hand over her rounded belly. Eleanor laughed, glowing in a shimmery black gown.</p><p>An unexpected wave of longing smashed into Harry, freezing the smile on his face. Stunned, he blinked and glanced away, only to clash with Zayn's all-seeing eyes.</p><p>Harry stiffened, urgently trying to come up with a casual smile to cover the raw emotion but failing terribly. Zayn wasn't just looking at him- he was looking abstruser than that. His golden eyes glittered with something Harry couldn't quite fathom, something almost intimate and tender.</p><p>Harry held his breath.</p><p>"I don't believe it," Gigi whispered. Harry followed Gigi's shocked gaze and saw a tall man, resplendent in a black tux, standing apart from the crowd, flickering through the auction catalogue with a scowl on his handsome face.</p><p>"Abel Tesfaye," Zayn said softly before taking Harry's hand in a firm grip and striding forward.</p><p>In a confused haze, Harry kept up. Abel Tesfaye, Charlotte's ex-boss, Gigi's brother-in-law, the widower of Bella Hadid. The man was so committed to keeping the Tomlinsons feud history alive that he'd refused the ball invitation point-blank when Harry had called to confirm he'd actually received it.</p><p>The closer they got, the more Harry felt trouble brewing. It wasn't anything overt, like Zayn's commanding presence, more like a dark shroud of pain and betrayal covering the other man's shoulders.</p><p>"Tesfaye," Zayn said.</p><p>"Malik."</p><p>The two men shook hands, and Zayn introduced Harry. Abel acknowledged Harry with the barest of nods.</p><p>"What changed your mind about the invitation?" Zayn said without preamble.</p><p>"Curiosity. I heard a rumour about a special announcement tonight." He flicked icy eyes across the assembled crowd that buzzed with the faint conversation and excitement. "And I wanted to see how deeply the Tomlinsons had dug their claws into you."</p><p>Zayn gave him a thin smile. "Wound-free, so far."</p><p>"Really." When Abel's gaze settled on Harry, he felt the shiver up his spine. He held the brunt of that deep, slow-burning anger with the outward calm yet instinctively sought the warmth of Zayn's hand. Without hesitation, Zayn linked his fingers in his.</p><p>Abel shifted his stance as a flash of something tightened his features. Harry thought Zayn had a closet full of demons, but Abel Tesfaye had a thousand more.</p><p>"Reynolds tells me you're looking for the last Tomlinson heirloom, the Lotus bracelet?" Abel said curtly.</p><p>Harry knew Abel Tesfaye had hit a nerve when Harry felt the tension vibrating through Zayn's body. But Harry also knew Zay's face would betray nothing. Still, Harry gave Zayn's rigid hand a reassuring squeeze, to let him know Harry was there if he needed him.</p><p>"That's right," Zayn said.</p><p>"It's not yours to find."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So back off."</p><p>The air suddenly bristled palpably. Harry held his breath. For seconds- or minutes?- the two men faced each other off. Around them, people chattered, laughed, drank and ate, but the glittery event felt strangely muffled and dull around the edges of this small standoff.</p><p>Then, amazingly, Zayn squeezed Harry's fingers, and in the next moment, Harry felt the body next to him relax.</p><p>"Only because you asked so nicely. And now, if you'll excuse us?"</p><p>Zayn turned and, with a conspirational smile at Harry, drew him away.</p><p>"What was that about?" he whispered, pausing for the photographer before giving Zayn his full attention.</p><p>"It's about knowing when to pick your moment, sweet baby."</p><p>Zayn nodded over to the stage, to where Charlotte was adjusting the microphone. "The auction's about to begin."</p><p>~~~~</p><p>"... and so, we have the pleasure in introducing you to our eldest brother, Javadd Azad Malik."</p><p>There was a brief second of total shunned silence, a second in which Harry held his breath and tightened his grip on Zayn's hand as he stood up. But in the next instant, Zayn smiled down at him, released his fingers and walked out onto the stage.</p><p>From behind the curtains, Harry dragged his eyes from Zayn's commanding figure to scan the crowd. The official photographers were going wild, snapping pictures of Zayn, the formal handshake with a smiling Sam, Zayn accepting Charlotte's hug with practised ease. It was when Zayn came to Louis that Harry saw him waver, a brief question in his face. Louis nodded and instead of taking Zayn's proffered hand, enveloped him in a hug.</p><p>Tears pricked behind Harry's eyes, his heart swelling.</p><p>"Thank you all for the generous support tonight," a flushed Charlotte finally said. "Please stay and finish the champagne. For those of you leaving, travel safely."</p><p>As they all left the stage, the noise level rose in one rowdy wave, followed by flashing cameras exploding like tiny stars. Then the curtains abruptly fell, plunging the scene into normality.</p><p>When Zayn spied Harry on the outskirts, fiddling with the tiny drop earrings, Zayn's heart did a strange flip. Harry accepted everyone's congratulations with gracious aplomb, and when Harry looked up and spotted him, he echoed Harry's heartfelt smile with his own, one of such pure pleasure that he could see Harry flush from where he stood.</p><p>Zayn devoured the space until Harry was in his arms. Slowly, deliberately, just because Harry was his and he could, he pulled Harry up against his length and kissed him. The truth of that kiss, the deep emotional connection they'd shared the past few weeks, floored him. Unmindful of where they were, Zayn let his mouth leisurely roam over Harry's, pausing at the edge to lavish attention to that kissy-mole. Against him, he felt Harry stir, felt Harry's warm sigh spill over his jaw, and just like that Zayn was ready.</p><p>"You need to stop," Harry muttered even as his neck titled to give Zayn better access.</p><p>Zayn glanced across the room, to where the Tomlinsons were in animated discussion. "Can't stop."</p><p>Gently Harry placed his hands on his shoulders. "Must."</p><p>"Can't Harry," he warned, stilling Harry. "Give me a minute. Unless you want everyone to know exactly how much I can't control myself."</p><p>As realisation heated Harry's cheeks, he felt the gentle rumble of Zayn's chuckle, one full of intimate knowledge. And just like that, a deep ache hit Harry. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. He wanted to be the one to make him smile, to raise their children with him.</p><p>Harry blinked. What if that had a baby together? How could he justify leaving Zayn if a child comes into the scenario?</p><p>"You can turn around." Zayn's warm breath across Harry's cheek jolted him back to the present. "We'll finish this later." His eyes held so much promise of pleasure to come that it made him forget every hesitation, every doubt.</p><p>At least, for tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Finale: Me and You, Do We Stand A Chance??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn lingered in bed, unwilling to leave the warmth of Harry's soft, naked body. Truthfully, there was no place he'd rather be than here.</p><p>He reached for Harry, gently waking him with warm kisses. He loved the way Harry woke, all sleepy-eyed and confused. As if he wasn't entirely sure he should be here. As if he'd emerged from a dream.</p><p>It was Zayn's dream; big, bold and erotic.</p><p>Harry blinked, twitching his nose as the delicious smell of hot coffee filled the air.</p><p>"Morning," Zayn muttered against his cheek.</p><p>Harry stretched, his exotic body moving in delightful torture against Zayn's growing arousal, and he felt Harry's smile. "Is that coffee I smell?"</p><p>"Maybe." He nibbled Harry's earlobe, grinning against his neck as Harry shivered. In the next second, he leapt and grabbed his robe, swishing it around his gloriously naked body with a laugh. "I'll be back."</p><p>Zayn flopped back on the bed with a mock sigh. "Don't drink it all. And bring me a cup!" he called as Harry padded out the door.</p><p>An unfamiliar warmth spread over Zayn's body, seeping into his bones.</p><p>He was... content. Happy.</p><p>Damn, he was ecstatic. For once, he felt like he belonged. He'd been working hard these past few weeks, driven by the foreign compulsion to convince the Tomlinsons of his commitment. He knew they were the kind of people who judged by deeds, not by words, so he'd personally ensured that Xander Ritz was no longer a threat, that his mates on the board have been quietly handed an ultimatum to leave or face criminal charges.</p><p>Instead of dark apprehension, he was surprised to feel relief. The relief that it was all over, finally. He felt confident, almost optimistic, about the future. A future that hadn't felt so right until now. Until Harry.</p><p>Zayn had been missing something... Something that began with a kiss and burnt bushfire hot when he and Harry made love. A flame he'd been determinedly ignoring to focus on Tomlinsons.</p><p>The truth hit him like a speeding truck. What he'd been missing out on all those years while clawing his way to the top.</p><p>Yes, he'd had Reynold's family, but despite the glorious welcome they'd always given him, he'd always felt on the fringe, an outsider looking in. He'd been blessed with Tricia.</p><p>She wasn't perfect or of his flesh and blood, but a generous, supporting woman all the same. One who loved him completely, who'd been prepared to do anything for him.</p><p>The power of a parent's love for a child was real; it was tangible. The kind of love Harry had for his mother and his father. The kind of love he wanted to share one day with his own child.</p><p>The object of his thoughts now stood in the doorway, fully dressed, a sheaf of papers in his hand.</p><p>"What, no coffee?" His teasing grin fell at the tight look on Harry's face. Zayn's eyes went quickly to the papers. The prenup.</p><p>"When did you get this?" Harry's voice was light, almost calm.</p><p>"A few days ago."</p><p>"I need to sign them, yeah?"</p><p>No. Zayn sat up and nodded. With an odd, dignified composure, Harry made his way over to the bedside table, picked up a pen and signed with a flourish.</p><p>"Aren't you going to read it?"</p><p>Harry straightened. "I'm sure you've addressed every predicament, Zayn."</p><p>Zayn frowned as Harry walked over to the door. "I need to make sure the ballroom's been cleared plus Gigi invited me to lunch later. I might not see you until tonight." Harry gave him a fleeting smile, devoid of warmth. Then he was gone.</p><p>What the hell just happened?</p><p>Zayn threw off the covers and grabbed the prenup. If Harry had only just read it, he'd realise Zayn wanted him for longer than a year. In fact, Zayn was so confident about their deal that he'd actually made an allowance for kids resulting in their union.</p><p>It was all there, in black and white. Clause 25A paragraph C...</p><p>Zayn paused as realisation suddenly hit, then groaned long and loud.</p><p>You fool.</p><p>With tears blurring his visions, Harry grabbed his bag then slammed out the front door. Did he really think he could change this man with a bunch of kisses and a few nights of passionate lovemaking? He may have the Midas Touch, but no amount of gold could turn this marriage into a real one.</p><p>He stumbled, and a firm hand yanked him up short. Harry whirled and came face-to-face with Zayn, dark exasperation clouding his features.</p><p>"What are you-?"</p><p>"We need to talk."</p><p>"I'll be late." Harry pulled at his grip, but in vain. Harry had no choice but to follow Zayn back into the apartment.</p><p>After he slammed the door behind them Harry backed away, crossing his arms. "What on earth are you doing?"</p><p>'I changed my mind. People do that sometimes."</p><p>But not you. Harry swallowed. "Okay."</p><p>Zayn took a deep breath, releasing it in a rush. "Is it about me co-chairing Tomlinsons?"</p><p>Harry's chest contracted painfully. "No. This is a big thing for them, Zayn," he said softly. "It means they trust you. You're truly one of them now and all that entails."</p><p>"And what about you?"</p><p>"Is that being a Tomlinson something you want? Wait." Zayn held up a hand when Harry opened his mouth. "For a second, I forget about our deal- the money, the press. What do you really want, Harry?</p><p>Fear rioted through Harry. He took a deep, shuddering breath meant to give him strength. Instead, it robbed him of all rational thought.</p><p>"The party- those people... I'm just a country guy who still believes in love and you..." Harry waved his hand in Zayn's direction. "And now with the added weight and prestige of the Tomlinson dynasty, where does that leave me?"</p><p>"You think we've made a mistake."</p><p>"Yes, I do." It was out there now, no going back. "I'll... I'll pay you back-"</p><p>Zayn blinked, clearly taken aback. "Don't be ridiculous."</p><p>Harry forced himself to rise above the hurt and resentment. He'd pretended he could handle this maturely, but the truth was stark. He'd his heart, and nothing short of Zayn's in return would have satisfied him. But Zayn didn't offer it. Zayn had been nothing but honest with Harry, laying down everything clearly. Harry had gone into this with open eyes and now he was the one wanting to change the status. Zayn probably felt pressured and Harry couldn't blame him.</p><p>Harry's heart plummeted to his feet. "So it's just me you don't want."</p><p>Escape, run. The fight or flight response snaked low in Harry's belly and he shifted his weight, his calves aching from his hesitation. The air seemed to throb with life, the silence growing louder as Zayn stared at him.</p><p>Then he smiled, shaking his head.</p><p>Harry's icy fear instantaneously melted into irritation. "You think this is funny?"</p><p>"I'm not laughing at you, Harry." Zayn reached for Harry but the irritated lad slapped him away, taking a step back for good measure.</p><p>"And I thought I couldn't read what was right in front of me."</p><p>At Harry's fierce glare, Zayn's amusement dropped like a stone in water. A thousand unsaid words jumbled about in his head, none of them clever, none of them sane. Zayn took a steadying breath to prepare himself. Still, he didn't know what to say.</p><p>The Billionaire negotiator suddenly lost for words. Ryan would laugh and probably tease him till eternity, he thought.</p><p>Finally, he spoke. From his heart. "Even when I left home, after I made my money, lost it, then gained it again, I always felt something was missing," Zayn said slowly, picking his words with care. "Even with all the answers, there's..." He struggled with the admission before finally saying, "There's a hole. For years I thought it was guilt because I couldn't change the past no matter how much money I made." Zayn allowed himself one moment of grief before shoving it away in the past, where it belonged. It was time to focus on the future.</p><p>"But now I know it's something else." He studied Harry keenly, trying to get handle on his thoughts. Harry's head was bowed, eyes focused on the floor, fingers threaded together in front. A lonely picture of defeat.</p><p>Zayn nearly groaned. Zayn had put those doubts in Harry's head with his own stupid hesitation. Not anymore.</p><p>"You asked where it left you. It's here as my husband. Let me finish, Harry," he growled when Harry's eyes snapped up and opened his mouth. "Yes, this started out as purely a business deal. But right here, right now-" Zayn broke off, took a shaky breath. "You touch me on a deep level, a level that includes both my head and my heart, in ways I never thought possible. Yes, my past was tough and shaped me into who I am today. But that's not who I am inside." He finally took Harry's hand and placed it on his chest, and his throat clogged with emotion. "You saw that."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes briefly as if Zayn's words pained him. But when he opened them, Zayn was blown away by the love shining in those green depths.</p><p>"I want you as my husband, my friend, my lover. I don't need the Tomlinsons to feel like I belong because I know I already do with you. I love you."</p><p>Harry couldn't breathe, couldn't move. The look in Zayn's eyes was so bare, so raw. So desperately needy that it made Harry want to cry. He felt the prick of tears behind his eyes. And when the first tear slipped down his cheek, Zayn reached out and caught it with one finger.</p><p>Slowly, Harry smiled joyfully, throwing himself into Zayn's arms, "I love you, Zayn. I love you."</p><p>They came together in a kiss, a tender kiss that gradually turned from gentle to aching in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Zayn finally pulled back to search Harry's face. "I want what Lottie and Louis have. A family, a future. A place I belong to." Zayn's voice dipped lower almost breaking. "Children."</p><p>The love blazing from Harry's eyes floored him. Humbled him. And filled him with so much joy that Zayn felt like shouting it from the rooftops.</p><p>Harry was his. Now. For ever.</p><p>"Are you going to kiss me again, or what?"</p><p>Zayn laughed and as he bent to accede to Harry's demand, muttered, "I love you, Harry."</p><p>Harry's contentment seeped out against the gentle pressure of Zayn's lips, the promise of more, much more, to come.</p><p>Much later that day, Harry lay beside Zayn, his fingers entwined in Zayn's in the cool silence. Zayn had finally unplugged the phone after the third call from his office and the second from first Lottie, then Louis. Harry sensed Zayn had detached himself but knew he only had to touch Zayn to bring him back to himself.</p><p>Harry knew Zayn's demons, knew them and still loved him for it. He squeezed Zayn's hand, glanced up at his husband-to-be and basked in the realisation that Zayn was finally his.</p><p>The gentle beep of Zayn's mobile permeated the air but he ignored it, instead saying, "Lottie told me she'd talked to you about Xander."</p><p>"Mmm." Ridden with guilt, Harry had finally confessed his involvement last night. "You know what she said? 'If you'd come to me, I'd have believed you'." Harry shook his head. Lottie's blind acceptance of his innocence in the spy spot still stunned him</p><p>The rumble of Zayn's laughter filled the bedroom. "Man, we don't need anyone to complicate our lives. We do that ourselves." He dodged Harry's nudge. "Lottie also asked me to help mend the rift between the Paynes and the Tomlinsons."</p><p>Harry paused, recalling the look on Abel's face last night following their revelation of Zayn as Javadd. Betrayal? Anger?</p><p>"It won't be easy. Abel is on the other side and he is-" Harry searched for the right word,"- very committed to his bitterness."</p><p>"I live for a challenge."</p><p>Harry laughed. "Don't I know it."</p><p>Zayn lifted himself up on one elbow, studying Harry intently. "Are you ready for this- for the entire country to finally know the complete details us, the saga?"</p><p>"For as long as you want me, Zayn Malik," Harry dramatically drawled, running his hands softly in the beautiful mess of Zayn's hair.</p><p>"Javadd Malik," Zayn corrected, before placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips, a promise of things to come. "And that would be forever."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>